


When Bitches Collide

by Petricor75



Category: Political Animals
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 40,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petricor75/pseuds/Petricor75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mia storia ha inizio con l'ultimo incontro tra Elaine Barrish e Susan Berg, tutto il racconto contiene, come la miniserie, moltissimi flashback, quindi è fruibile anche da chi non ha visto lo show.<br/>Political Animals ed i suoi personaggi non mi appartengono e questa storia è stata scritta senza nessuno scopo di lucro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 01 When Bitches Need

Capitolo 01 When Bitches Need  
  
  
Susan Berg si ferma sulla soglia, sforzandosi di contenere le lacrime, che ancora una volta, in questo triste giorno, minacciano di sfuggire al suo controllo. Osserva Elaine Barrish parlare in tono grave con la sua assistente, non c'è alcun bisogno di speculare sulla conversazione, nonostante non sia in grado di udirne le parole, non ci sono dubbi su quale sia l'oggetto del loro bisbigliare.

Ha l'impressione che la donna forte, che ha imparato a conoscere meglio, a rispettare, ad ammirare, a sostenere negli ultimi mesi, si sia ingobbita all'improvviso, e nonostante la sua altezza, nettamente al di sopra della media, le pare tanto fragile che avverte una rosa di dolore sordo espanderlesi alla bocca dello stomaco. 

Le tornano in mente, apparentemente senza alcuna ragione, le parole del suo capo, ed ex, " _È questo l'effetto che Elaine Barrish ha su di te?_ ", e anche, " _Se mettessi nella nostra relazione la stessa energia che metti sull'articolo riguardo alla Barrish… blablabla..._ ", scaccia l'indesiderato intruso dalla sua mente, chiamando la donna col suo appellativo ufficiale.

L'assistente del Segretario di Stato si volta di scatto, sgranando gli occhi in direzione della giornalista, la sua espressione volutamente pacata non riesce a nascondere un'afona minaccia, - _fai un altro passo e ti sbatto fuori a calci in culo!_ -

La Barrish pare solo sorpresa, invece, e subito dopo Susan nota le rughe sul suo viso farsi meno evidenti, e nello stesso istante, percepisce un po' del peso che si porta sulle spalle da quella mattina scivolare via.

Come se il vedersi, in questo momento così difficile non solo per loro, ma per l'intera Nazione, abbia un effetto calmante su entrambe. 

"È tutto a posto.", sussurra il politico, congedando l'assistente, che si affretta guadagnando l'uscita dalla grande sala.

"Non avrei mai pensato che questa giornata finisse così.", confessa la più giovane, con la voce rotta dall'emozione, e in un attimo sente le lacrime colmarle di nuovo gli occhi, "È stato un giorno scioccante per tutti.", conferma Elaine in tono stanco e triste.

L'altra si dà una veloce occhiata alle spalle, per assicurarsi di non essere a portata di orecchie indiscrete e muove un passo verso la donna davanti a sé, "Ho bloccato la notizia.", la informa, "Grazie.", risponde la sua interlocutrice colta di sorpresa. "Come?", domanda poi, seria.

"Molte notizie rimarranno in secondo piano per un bel po'...", risponde la Berg, mantenendo lo sguardo incollato a quello dell'altra, "… e il mio capo mi ha aiutata...", aggiunge ancora incredula, "Il suo ex?", domanda Elaine con partecipazione, "Già, lo stronzo che mi ha tradita pare che non fosse poi così stronzo.", cerca di scherzare la giornalista.

"Nessuno è mai tanto orribile come ce lo siamo immaginato...", afferma con trasporto la Barrish, pensando a come ha sempre valutato la donna che si trova davanti, e spera con tutto il cuore che l'altra colga la sincera e pacifica allusione, "Due settimane fa volevo distruggere Garcetti, questa mattina volevo affiancarlo... e stasera...", incapace di continuare, percepisce il suo volto contrarsi e si lascia andare al dolore con un pesante sospiro.

Susan non può fare a meno di accorciare di un ulteriore passo la distanza che la separa dalla stoica donna, "Mi dispiace, non ho ancora avuto il tempo di... processare tutto questo...", si interrompe, sorpresa dal tocco della giovane, che quasi invadendo il suo spazio personale, ha posato delicatamente una calda mano sulle sue e senza smettere di guardarla negli occhi, muove il pollice sulla sua pelle in un gesto che a Elaine pare incredibilmente consolatorio. 

Ricambiando lo sguardo intenso per un lungo attimo, si ritrova a pensare che, nonostante le formali strette di mano, per di più rare, è la prima volta che si ritrovano così vicine, e benché il suo corpo le suggerisca di lasciarsi andare, in un attimo si riscuote da quell'incantesimo, senza sapergli o volergli dare una collocazione precisa.

Abbassa lo sguardo, ritirandosi dal dolce tocco, "Sto... andando a casa... per stare con la mia famiglia… uhm… Douglas ha colto l'occasione per scappare e sposarsi.", cambia discorso, per scacciare la sensazione di calore alla mano, ancora viva e decisamente troppo confortante, per la gravità della situazione.

Susan è furiosa con sé stessa per la reazione che quell'ultima notizia le sta provocando, "Douglas e Anne si sposano?", che cosa la disturba tanto? Sa benissimo che è stato un terribile errore, ciò che è successo durante il volo di rientro dalla costa est.

"Si... Dovete aver sviluppato una sorta di legame nelle ultime settimane...", ragiona il Segretario colta di sprovvista dalla reazione di Susan, "Già... Professionale...", si affretta a precisare la giovane, sperando che alla donna non venga alcun sospetto.

Il disagio aumenta, ma ancora una volta non è capace di localizzarne la ragione precisa, "La prego di far loro le mie congratulazioni.", dice infine, riguadagnando il controllo delle proprie emozioni, "Lo farò.", annuisce la donna, dopo averla osservata per un lungo attimo, dopodiché, abbassando lo sguardo, la supera, avviandosi verso la grande porta.

D'un tratto si ferma, si volta verso la giovane, irrigidendosi, "Domani sera andrò in Francia, per assistere, in qualche modo...", racconta alla giornalista che si gira con sorpresa, non sa come proseguire e l'imbarazzo la coglie per un attimo, "... uhm... se non è stanca dell'aereo...", seguita abbozzando un mezzo sorriso, "… è la benvenuta.", conclude in tono sincero dopo un'altra lunga pausa, cercando di mascherare ciò che alle sue orecchie è sembrata una patetica supplica imbarazzata, col suo atteggiamento da animale politico.

Susan prova un'incredibile sensazione di calmo orgoglio, al pensiero che la donna davanti a sé la voglia al suo fianco per quel difficile viaggio, non permetterebbe a nessuno di mettere un ostacolo tra lei e quella richiesta. La ragione le sfugge, ma, dopo tutto quello che è accaduto tra loro in quei mesi, il vile ricatto con cui tutto è iniziato, le sue sentenze sputate malamente sul giornale nel corso degli anni precedenti, la più che giusta mancanza di fiducia da parte del politico, finalmente si sono in un certo senso trovate, hanno buttato tutto fuori e fatto ordine, cosa che, paradossalmente, ha richiesto una certa dose di fiducia. 

Ad analizzare i fatti tutti in una volta, sembra davvero impossibile, dove siano arrivate, conviene tra sé la più grande, inconsapevole del fatto che gli stessi pensieri stanno indugiando anche nella mente della giovane donna davanti a lei.

Forse per questo hanno bisogno l'una dell'altra per affrontare l'immediato futuro, e per la prima volta, non è un bisogno legato a qualcosa di concreto, come un articolo bomba, oppure uno strategicamente scritto per coprire una notizia compromettente, no, è un sincero e mutuo sostegno morale, quello che le lega al momento.

In questo preciso istante, Susan diviene consapevole di cosa l'ha urtata tanto in precedenza, non le importa che Douglas sposi Anne, le dispiace solo che lui, come sua madre prima di lui, si ritroverà in una relazione che non lo rende pienamente felice.

E non le importa che si venga a sapere che il ragazzo ha tradito la sua sposa con lei, le importa solo non deludere ancora una volta la donna che adesso le sta chiedendo, - _… sta chiedendo a lei, Susan Berg, giornalista fino a ieri senza scrupoli, che per anni l'ha ridicolizzata incolpandola di essere succube del marito e di vivere nella sua ombra…_ \- , di non lasciarla sola, perché sa che non avrà altre possibilità, e non c'entra l'articolo che ha in cantiere da mesi su di lei, c'entra solo il fascino che ha scoperto in lei, dopo averla sottovalutata per anni. Non vuole perderla. Punto.

Ha anche la consapevolezza che dovrà essere onesta fino in fondo, più prima che poi, ma questa notizia, dovrà uscire dalla sua bocca, solo così non la perderà, di questo ne è sicura, perché ormai sa quanto la donna davanti a lei apprezzi l'onestà. Adesso però, non è proprio il momento, "Ci sarò.", risponde allargando un sorriso sincero.

"Bene…", osserva la Barrish esalando un sospiro che pare farla rilassare all'istante. Esita ancora per un lungo momento, mantenendo il contatto visivo, "… la metterò sulla lista.", dichiara sorridendole ancora, dopodiché si congeda definitivamente, ancora una volta, con una punta d'imbarazzo e si allontana obbligandosi a non voltarsi indietro.


	2. Capitolo 02 When Bitches Fly

Capitolo 02 When Bitches Fly

 

È sollevata, nel constatare che la politica abbia ristabilito il suo consueto atteggiamento impassibile, mentre la osserva incoraggiare gli altri passeggeri dello staff presidenziale che l'accompagneranno sul volo per Biarritz.

Le viene in mente il primo volo fatto insieme, poco dopo aver minacciato di rendere pubblico il tentato suicidio del figlio maggiore, TJ, se non le avesse concesso una settimana per seguirla durante i preparativi per la festa del fidanzamento dell'altro figlio, Douglas. Eppure, nonostante qualche amara frecciatina, perfettamente giustificabile, per giunta, viste le circostanze, la donna non aveva mancato di onestà.

_"Gran parte della vita è un inferno...", le aveva detto con voce calma togliendosi gli occhiali e fissando il suo sguardo su di lei, "... è pieno di fallimenti e perdite. Le persone ti deludono, i sogni non si realizzano, i cuori si infrangono. E i momenti migliori, quando tutto va per il verso giusto, sono pochi e fugaci. Ma non riuscirai a viverti il prossimo grande momento, se non tiri avanti. Quindi questo è quello che faccio, tiro avanti."_

"Signora Segretario.", la saluta alzandosi, quando finalmente la vede avvicinarlesi dopo essersi congedata da tutti gli altri. La donna arriccia gli angoli della bocca in un sorriso tirato, allunga inaspettatamente una mano in una stretta solida ma gentile, "Susan... credevo avessimo ormai chiarito questo punto...", la incoraggia unendo anche il palmo dell'altra mano. "... Elaine.", precisa prima di lasciarla andare.

Dopo aver annuito frettolosamente, le due si siedono l'una di fronte all'altra, sulle bianche poltrone del velivolo. Susan abbassa lo schermo del suo laptop, mandandolo in standby e lo sposta al lato del tavolino.

"Sempre pronta per il suo articolo, vedo!", osserva con una punta di divertimento il Segretario, nel tentativo di alleggerire l'atmosfera, "No! Veramente sono ancora alla ricerca di un appartamento...", la informa con un leggero imbarazzo, "... mia sorella è stata molto gentile ad ospitarmi, ma non credo di riuscire a sopportare ancora a lungo una convivenza forzata… siamo grandicelle ormai, per condividere gli spazi...", prosegue in tono scherzoso.

Elaine solleva un sopracciglio, sorpresa dalla notizia, chissà perché, si era convinta che la giovane sarebbe tornata col suo ex, "Ah non ci penso nemmeno!", alza una mano Susan scuotendo il capo, intuendo cosa stia passando per la mente della sua interlocutrice, "Non sono affari miei!", si giustifica la Barrish come per scusarsi, nonostante non abbia aperto bocca.

"È che non credo di riuscire a... buttarmelo alle spalle... quello che è successo, intendo... non riuscirei a passarci sopra...", ammette volgendo lo sguardo al sole che splende oltre il finestrino, basso sull'orizzonte, "… anche se l'altro ha capito i propri errori, a volte è solo troppo tardi... quando una cosa è finita è finita, e quando ci arrivi… lo sai.", confida la giovane senza imbarazzo.

La Signora Segretario non può che annuire in segno di approvazione, seguendo lo sguardo dell'altra. Il motore dell'aereo aumenta i giri, mentre lentamente si posiziona sulla pista, Elaine si allaccia la cintura, percependo la giovane alzarsi e sederlesi accanto, "Odio decollare e atterrare nel senso opposto a quello di marcia!", si giustifica lei, mentre si assicura alla poltrona. Un attimo dopo sono schiacciate entrambe sulle proprie sedute, mentre il velivolo rolla sulla pista e ascende tuffandosi verso l'oscurità ad est.

"Ce ne accorgiamo sempre troppo tardi, dei nostri errori...", le dice Elaine dopo un po', sporgendosi di lato verso di lei per non essere costretta ad alzare troppo la voce, oltre il rombo dei motori sotto sforzo per la salita a quota di crociera. La Berg sbuffa un sorriso amaro e comprensivo, volgendo una rapida occhiata alla sua compagna di viaggio. Le torna in mente quella prima sera che s'incontrarono allo zoo, davanti alla gabbia degli elefanti tanto amati dalla politica.

_"Creature bellissime, non trova? Maestosi, incutono quasi timore... ma nonostante tutto questo, appaiono delicati. Sono più lenti degli altri animali, ma possono arrivare altrettanto lontano. Ma non è questo che più mi piace di loro... Sono una società matriarcale, e quando i maschi raggiungono l'età per l'accoppiamento, le femmine li cacciano a calci dal branco."_

Incapace di togliersi il sorriso dalla faccia, si sgancia la cintura e torna a sederlesi di fronte. D'un tratto riprende coscienza del tema del loro viaggio e gli angoli della sua bocca si allineano in senso orizzontale, spegnendo l'espressione di poco prima. Con sguardo smarrito si rivolge al Segretario, si sporge verso il tavolino che le divide, posandovi gli avambracci e intrecciando insieme le dita delle mani.

"Adesso cosa succede, Elaine?", domanda con apprensione, la più anziana imita la sua postura, sporgendosi anch'ella verso la superficie liscia e opaca. La guarda con espressione bonaria e comprensiva, "Non lo so ancora, Susan.", confessa scuotendo leggermente il capo.

"Non può lasciare che Collier resti al potere...", insiste la giovane a volume appena percettibile. Osserva la donna abbassare la testa in un gesto nervoso, mentre alza leggermente le mani dal tavolo, sembra dire 'lasciatemi respirare'. Lentamente Susan si allontana, affonda la schiena sulla poltrona in uno scricchiolio di pelle, le braccia le ricadono pesantemente in grembo, in preda alla frustrazione, e all'istante comprende il peso che deve sentirsi addosso la Barrish, "Mi perdoni... non ho alcun diritto di parlarle in questo modo... tantomeno di suggerirle cosa deve fare.", si scusa con un leggero imbarazzo.

Elaine si affretta a scuotere il capo, ancora rivolto verso il basso, poi d'un tratto scoppia in una mezza risata isterica, mentre si risolleva in una posizione più consona ad un funzionario del suo calibro, "Lo sa?", esordisce in tono incredulo, mentre si passa lunghe dita tra i capelli, per allontanarseli dal volto, "Il mio ex marito, proprio ieri sera, stava cercando di convincermi usando quasi le stesse parole...", le racconta cercando invano di tornare seria.

Susan è contagiata dalla stessa isteria ed entrambe soffocano una risata, "Naturalmente ha anche cercato di convincermi a tornare con lui...", Elaine si pente di aver aggiunto il commento non appena le esce di bocca. Serra le labbra nel tentativo di azzittirsi, al contrario pensa 'al diavolo'.

"Pare che alla fine abbia capito i propri errori e che voglia... fare il bravo...", conclude trovandosi impaziente di vedere una qualche reazione da parte della giovane. Dopo anni e anni di pesanti critiche, vuole proprio vedere se è cambiata come sembra. Un candido sorriso si allarga dalla sua bocca, non c'è più nessun giudizio nella sua espressione. La donna ne rimane piacevolmente sorpresa, "Ne sono davvero molto felice, Elaine.", le dice, e lo pensa davvero. La più anziana alza un dito, "Troppo tardi!", precisa. Si rilassa sulla sua seduta, rivolgendo distrattamente la vista al di fuori del finestrino, esala un profondo respiro, percepisce l'attenzione della Berg su di sé, ed è contenta di averla lì con lei.

_"Per quanto ancora ti porterai dietro quella stronza di una giornalista?", le aveva chiesto la sera prima Bud, dopo il suo ultimo rifiuto. "È venuto fuori che non è poi tanto stronza.", gli aveva risposto in tono paziente lei, pensando alle parole di Susan per il suo ex._

_"Dolcezza, ti ha denigrata per anni, per tutto il tempo in cui siamo sposati, perché eravamo sposati, e ti ha denigrata dopo, perché non eravamo più sposati, ti ha minacciata con la storia di TJ, e poi l'ha fatta pubblicare lo stesso, e c'è mancato tanto così che non rendesse pubblica anche la tua intenzione di candidarti, prima che tu stessa avessi dato le dimissioni!", aveva insistito Bud._

_"Beh, sai che ti dico? Non posso darle torto, riguardo a ciò che ha pensato di me per tutti gli anni che ti sono rimasta accanto, ora l'ho capito, Bud...", aveva replicato con calma l'ex consorte, "...e per quanto riguarda TJ, adesso so che non lo avrebbe mai reso pubblico, nonostante lo abbia usato come minaccia per il suo articolo su di me. Ha fatto solo l'errore di fidarsi della persona sbagliata, e lo ha capito. E la storia della candidatura è derivata da una svista di Anne, e lo sai, se quell'articolo fosse venuto fuori sarebbe stato firmato da Georgia Gibbons, proprio come quello su TJ!", aveva concluso a difesa della giornalista._

"Per il momento, concentriamoci sulle prossime ore, Susan.", le dice in tono calmo, tornando alla domanda della giovane, "Le ricerche sono ancora in corso, vediamo di non mettere il carro davanti ai buoi, c'è ancora una speranza.", conclude cercando di credere alle sue stesse parole, "Adesso cerchiamo solo di mettere qualcosa nello stomaco e riposare qualche ora, sarà una lunga giornata, domani.", aggiunge rivolgendole un sorriso rassicurante.

———————————————

Per l'ennesima volta si sforza di rimanere cosciente, nonostante il lancinante dolore che gli percorre ogni centimetro del corpo, tanto da temere di non avere un solo osso rimasto intatto. E poi la nausea e l'emicrania!

Da quanto tempo è successo? Minuti? Ore? Decisamente ore, oppure è diventato cieco? No, non è cieco, è solo buio intorno a lui, e freddo. Fa appello a tutta l'esperienza da ex membro delle Forze Speciali, per mantenere la calma e fare mente locale.

Un attimo prima andava tutto bene e stavano sorvolando il Golfo di Biscaglia, a breve avrebbero cominciato la discesa verso Parigi. Si stava godendo la colazione quando gli allarmi hanno cominciato a suonare all'impazzata. Ricorda di essersi alzato istantaneamente raggiungendo la cabina di comando, e prima che potesse mettere mano alla maniglia, uno schianto tremendo. Il suo assistente lo ha bloccato per costringerlo ad indossare l'equipaggiamento di emergenza, poi il caos più assoluto.

Cerca di sollevarsi facendo leva sui propri addominali, ma lo sforzo lo manda KO.

———————————————

Maledicendo sé stessa per essersi dimenticata di abbassare la tendina del finestrino, Susan si sveglia alle prime luci dell'alba europea, che da sud est le accarezzano il viso e le fanno dolere gli occhi.

Si stiracchia sulla poltrona e la riporta in posizione verticale, domandandosi perché non ha accettato di passare la notte con il Segretario, su uno dei divanetti liberi nella suite affianco.

La sua faccia si infiamma quando la vocina nella sua testa le ricorda cosa è successo l'ultima volta che ha passato del tempo lì dentro. Si nasconde il viso tra le mani, scacciando l'immagine di sé stessa, mezza nuda e completamente madida di sudore, dopo aver fatto sesso col figlio della donna che in questo istante potrebbe essere ancora sdraiata su quello stesso sofà, augurandosi che lo abbiano ripulito a dovere, prima del volo.

Una risata isterica la scuote per un attimo. Come avrebbe potuto passare la notte in quella cabina? L'immagine di Elaine distesa e addormentata lì la manda in confusione. - _Maledetto Doug!_ -, pensa tra sé, mentre con gesto stizzito lancia la soffice coperta di lato e si alza, recupera il set da bagno dal suo bagaglio e si avvia in direzione dei servizi per darsi una rinfrescata.

———————————————

"Signorina Berg, la Signora Segretario l'aspetta nella suite per la colazione.", la informa un assistente appena esce dal bagno. "Certamente.", gli risponde lei con nonchalance. - _Facciamoci coraggio!_ -, pensa compatendosi.

Traccheggia ancora per un po', fingendo di piegare la coperta che ha usato la notte appena trascorsa, ma dopo qualche minuto capisce non ha scampo di uscire da questa situazione. Inala due profondi respiri, si avvicina alla porta della suite e bussa timidamente.

Dopo qualche secondo la porta si spalanca e il Segretario di Stato le sorride amichevolmente, facendosi da parte per farla entrare, "Spero che abbia riposato bene, Susan.", le dice cortesemente.

Le sfiora velocemente il centro della schiena, invitandola ad accomodarsi al piccolo tavolino, apparecchiato per due, una brocca di latte ed una di spremuta, gli immancabili mirtilli di Elaine e i cereali. Altra frutta già tagliata in due grandi coppe di cristallo.

Il suo sguardo non può fare a meno di balzare velocemente al famoso sofà e notando una coperta piegata identica a quella con cui si è scaldata lei stessa nel locale affianco, avvampa per la seconda volta nel giro di mezz'ora.

"Ho riposato quanto basta, grazie, e lei Signora Segretario?", si morde l'interno della guancia, consapevole dell'appellativo quanto del fatto che Elaine non lascerà correre, "Ancora con questi titoli ingombranti?", l'ammonisce la Barrish sedendolesi di fronte.

- _Ecco, appunto!_ -, pensa la giovane, finge noncuranza, alzando gli occhi al cielo e sorridendole, "Mi perdoni, Elaine, ero sovrappensiero e ancora non ci ho fatto l'abitudine.", le confessa con sincerità, e nello stesso istante sospetta che quell'ultimo 'Signora Segretario' le sia sfuggito di bocca nell'inconscio tentativo di prendere le distanze dal ricordo di quel maledetto divano.

Elaine la guarda a metà tra il divertito e l'intenerito, è rimasta un po' interdetta da questa goffa giustificazione che non la convince poi più di tanto, oltretutto si è resa conto che la giovane donna è arrossita, -Qualcosa mi sfugge…-, pensa, ma decide di non insistere oltre. Il pensiero della giornata che le si prospetta davanti la riporta al senso del dovere e con espressione seria decide di istruire la donna sul programma del giorno.


	3. Capitolo 03 When Bitches Serve

Capitolo 03 When Bitches Serve   
  
  
L'uomo apre di nuovo gli occhi, disturbato dal tremendo odore acre che gli giunge dal terreno a pochi centimetri dal suo naso e subito si rende conto di aver vomitato mentre era svenuto, si allontana dalla pozza giallastra strisciando lentamente, per controllare il dolore, temendo di perdere i sensi ancora una volta. Si porta una mano alla faccia e scopre che è incrostata di qualcosa che immagina sia sangue, segue il percorso del sangue secco e quando arriva alla sommità della nuca trova la fonte della perdita, la ferita però non sembra essere molto profonda.   
  
Si porta una mano su una spalla, ricordandosi dello zaino di emergenza, ma intuisce che deve averlo perso durante la caduta. La caduta… improvvisamente gli giungono dei flash dell'incidente, qualcuno che gli stringe l'equipaggiamento in vita mentre il velivolo è in preda a scossoni tremendi, suoni di allarme che si sentono oltre il rombo del motore ed altri non bene identificati, mentre lui tenta di parlare coi due piloti all'interno della cabina, mani poderose lo sospingono verso il portellone di emergenza, gli sembra di udire una parola terrificante, 'drone', poi un'ondata di aria gelida lo invade, 'deve andare, Signore!', gli grida il suo angelo custode, dopodiché lo spinge con forza nel vuoto.   
  
Risucchiato dalla gravità, cade di schiena, mentre imbambolato osserva l'Air Force One allontanarsi velocemente, un'altra esplosione spezza parte dell'aereo, e lui viene investito da una serie di detriti che lo fanno schizzare di lato e vorticare furiosamente su sé stesso, lotta per ritrovare l'assetto che gli serve per usare il paracadute e nel momento in cui riesce finalmente a tirare la levetta, capisce che è troppo tardi, si aggrappa furiosamente alle maniglie nel tentativo di frenare ulteriormente la caduta e manovrare il tessuto rigonfio d'aria, ma gli alberi troppo vicini sono l'ultima cosa che ricorda.   
  
Si guarda intorno, alla ricerca del paracadute che deve essergli stato strappato dalle mille braccia arboree che lo hanno urtato prima di arrivare al suolo e lo scorge impigliato ad un ramo basso, ma non abbastanza da poterlo raggiungere, lo zaino di emergenza pende oscillante, mosso dalle leggere raffiche di vento, i razzi all'interno sono irraggiungibili, ma il GPS funziona comunque! - _E allora perché non mi hanno ancora trovato?_ -, si domanda.   
  
La sua attenzione si concentra infine sulle gambe e quello che vede è orribile, dal tessuto nero lacerato del suo completo firmato, spuntano le ossa delle fratture multiple esposte e questa realtà lo colpisce come un treno in corsa.   
  
———————————————   
  
Mentre attendono che il bianco portellone dell'aereo si spalanchi, Susan si mette l'anima in pace riguardo alle limitazioni della sua presenza lì. Sa perfettamente che non può affiancare il Segretario di Stato in questa emergenza, deve farsi da parte e lasciarla lavorare, accontentandosi di unirsi alla massa di giornalisti che è riunita sulla costa, vicino ai resti dell'aereo, che hanno potuto osservare con orrore durante la fase di atterraggio.   
  
Finalmente ode il sibilo della depressurizzazione e l'aria frizzante del mattino francese le accoglie, la donna accanto a lei esala un respiro pesante e lei si volta a guardarla, illudendosi di poterle essere di sostegno, in qualche modo. "Coraggio.", le sussurra il politico, come se avesse intuito i suoi pensieri.   
  
Ai piedi della scaletta la Presidente Harbin e il suo staff attendono immobili come statue di marmo, “Margot!", esordisce la Barrish con il braccio teso verso una stretta di mano. Susan si fa da parte, allontanandosi di qualche metro, lasciandole ai convenevoli del caso. Dopo qualche minuto ad osservare le due donne di potere bisbigliare con aria grave tra loro, la sua compagna di viaggio la invita ad avvicinarsi per le presentazioni.   
  
"La signorina Berg stava preparando un articolo sulla mia famiglia, così l'ho invitata ad unirsi al mio volo, seguirà gli sviluppi insieme alla stampa già presente sul posto.", la introduce con un sorriso tirato. "Presidente Harbin.", la giornalista stringe la mano al Presidente francese, poi sente il tocco di Elaine sulla spalla. "Presidente, se vuole scusarmi solo un minuto…", La donna la sospinge dolcemente allontanandosi con lei, seguita a distanza da due membri del suo staff.   
  
"Susan, ha i dati della prenotazione, vero?", domanda la più anziana con fare frettoloso, "Certo Elaine, non si preoccupi, me la caverò.", cerca di scherzare la Berg. "Ci terremo in contatto, comunque.", promette l'altra. La giovane annuisce e dopo un attimo di esitazione, si congeda diretta verso il terminal.   
  
———————————————   
  
La sala conferenze al piano terra dell'Hotel du Palais pullula di gente che cammina veloce avanti e indietro trasportando plichi di fogli chissà dove, ad Elaine pare di essere entrata in un grande formicaio. Segue la Presidente francese fino al grande tavolo ovale che è stato sistemato in fondo all'immenso locale, dove altri membri dello staff presidenziale gallico le attendono per il briefing.   
  
Senza troppi convenevoli le due politiche si siedono e contemporaneamente volgono lo sguardo verso il capo delle operazioni di recupero.   
  
"Ventisette corpi…", esordisce con aria stanca l'uomo in alta uniforme, "Il Presidente non è tra questi.”, si affretta a precisare, "Ci risulta che tra equipaggio e membri dello staff ci fossero un totale di trentaquattro persone, a bordo, compreso il Presidente e i due piloti… in questo tipo di emergenze è previsto che il Presidente sia espulso con lo zaino di emergenza il prima possibile, tra i detriti recuperati mancano alcune unità di emergenza, quindi, la speranza che il Presidente possa essersi lanciato prima del disastro non sono da sottovalutare.", annuncia con espressione speranzosa.   
  
"C'è la possibilità che il Presidente Garcetti sia riuscito a lanciarsi prima dello schianto, ma deve essere successo qualcosa, perché il giubbotto contiene la pistola lanciarazzi, due razzi di scorta ed è munita di GPS, che però non riusciamo a rintracciare, il ché è molto strano…", si guarda intorno, fissando uno sguardo serio sul Segretario di Stato U.S.A., "Signora Segretario, c'è il timore che ci siano state delle manomissioni.", ammette in tono professionale.   
  
Elaine si sente mancare per un attimo, consapevole della gravità della notizia. Si sporge sul tavolo incredula, "Sta dicendo che non si è trattato di un incidente?", domanda cercando di mantenersi tutta d'un pezzo, "Le prove raccolte fino a questo momento fanno sospettare che non si sia trattato di un semplice incidente, purtroppo…", conferma il militare, "Ho fatto estendere le ricerche ampliando il raggio di cinquanta chilometri in tutte le direzioni, ben oltre la portata di un eventuale… lancio di emergenza, secondo i nostri esperti balistici, lo troveremo, Signora.", assicura con decisione.   
  
———————————————   
  
Susan si sente spintonare per l'ennesima volta da un collega di una non precisata nazione, mentre segue dalla minima distanza consentita le operazioni di recupero che vanno avanti dal primissimo istante che ha seguito lo schianto, i natanti della Guardia Costiera scivolano sulle acque calme, alcuni lenti assistono i sommozzatori nelle immediate vicinanze della carcassa dell'Air Force One, altre più veloci si spostano avanti e indietro su una immaginaria griglia composta da altrettanto immaginarie linee rette verticali ed orizzontali. Le fanno venire in mente il metodo usato dalle Forze di Polizia durante le indagini, per analizzare le scene del crimine… - _Ecco cosa sembra, una immensa, sconfinata scena del crimine._ -, pensa con angoscia tra sé.   
  
Le autorità hanno allestito un enorme capannone sul tratto pianeggiante della spiaggia, dove vengono raccolti e classificati i detriti man mano recuperati dalle acque, un secondo capannone più piccolo comunica con il principale attraverso un corridoio che dà l'impressione di essere un cordone ombelicale gigante, il rumore dei gruppi elettrogeni le giunge alle orecchie, nonostante la confusione tutto intorno a lei. Immagina a cosa servano quei generatori, a tenere il capannone minore freddo, in modo che il contenuto delle lunghe sacche nere che vi ha visto trasportare all'interno, quando è arrivata diverse ore prima, non si deteriori, prima che venga esaminato.   
  
I suoi pensieri corrono ad Elaine, chiedendosi come se la stia cavando, se lei sappia se in una di quelle sacche ci sia anche il corpo del Presidente o meno. Infila una mano nella borsa, alla ricerca del suo cellulare, nella debole speranza che ci sia un suo messaggio, come se fosse una loro abitudine, scambiarsi messaggi di testo, -Che cosa stupida!-, pensa, sfiorando il dispositivo per poi decidere di lasciarlo al suo posto senza guardarlo.   
  
———————————————   
  
La saletta fumatori è avvolta in una nebbia così fitta che Elaine è tentata di girare sui tacchi e rinunciare alla piccola pausa. Non ha avuto tempo di accendersi una sigaretta da quando è partita da Washington e adesso non ne può davvero più. Con questo pensiero si inoltra nel locale, aprendo nervosamente il pacchetto che tiene in mano, si infila tra le labbra il suo falso calmante e fruga alla cieca nella borsa alla ricerca di un accendino, le mani finiscono sul cellulare, nell'istante in cui un funzionario poco lontano le offre una fiamma.   
  
"Grazie.", biascica distrattamente estraendo il telefono e aspirando la prima boccata. Il messaggio sul display la informa che ci sono due chiamate da Bud e ben cinque chiamate da parte del 'Presidente' Collier. Una nuvola di fumo si disperde di fronte al suo viso, mentre il suo sguardo è alla ricerca del posacenere più vicino.   
  
Il suo pensiero va a Susan Berg. Sa di non poter divulgare i sospetti che sono stati espressi al briefing che proseguirà a breve, anche se oramai sente di potersi fidare di lei sia come essere umano che come professionista, ma sono passate ore da quando l'ha lasciata in aeroporto e si sente in dovere di darle notizia di sé. Richiama il suo numero dalla rubrica e sfiora col pollice l'icona verde della cornetta. Si ritrova a contare gli squilli che le giungono all'orecchio, al decimo squillo si sforza di chiudere il collegamento, gettando con stizza il dispositivo nella tracolla firmata.   
  
Schiaccia la sigaretta fumata solo per metà nel contenitore in cristallo sfaccettato e si dirige verso la reception dell'Hotel, per registrarsi mentre aspetta che la riunione riprenda. "Può dirmi se la signorina Berg si è già registrata?", si ritrova con sorpresa a domandare mentre l'addetto le restituisce il documento. Il giovane controlla il computer e dopo un tempo che alla Barrish è parso interminabile le risponde con in inglese privo di accenti che no, la signorina Susan Berg non si è ancora registrata e le chiede se vuole lasciarle un messaggio. Il politico rifiuta e si allontana ringraziandolo.   
  
Si avvia di nuovo verso la sala conferenze e torna a cercare il cellulare nella sua borsa. Digita il messaggio e preme velocemente invio temendo di cambiare idea se indugia un altro secondo.   
  
———————————————   
  
Per la prima volta maledice il giorno in cui ha deciso di smettere di fumare, sette anni prima. Gli sembra di aver passato ore a raccogliere sterpaglia trascinandosi con le braccia tra la fitta vegetazione intorno a lui, il suo corpo è come anestetizzato e non riesce a sentire quest'ammasso di ossa e carne che sono le sue gambe adesso.   
  
Ha avuto il coraggio di controllare, strappandosi i resti dei pantaloni, e ha verificato di non avere danni a nessuna delle arterie principali. Ma sa che è comunque una questione di tempo, e la mancanza di sensibilità non è un buon segno. Oltretutto non beve da ore e sa di aver vomitato almeno una volta, il pericolo di disidratazione si aggiunge al resto.   
  
Gli viene in mente la famosa regola del tre.  
 _Tre minuti senza ossigeno, e sei morto._  
 _Tre giorni senza acqua, e sei morto._  
 _Tre settimane senza cibo, e sei morto._  
  
  
Sa che i soccorsi lo stanno cercando, anche se ancora non stanno sorvolando la zona. Il problema è che gli alberi sopra di lui lo rendono praticamente invisibile e l'unica speranza che ha è quella di accendere un fuoco.   
  
Ma non ha uno straccio di niente con sé, e costruire un archetto in queste condizioni e raccogliere abbastanza legna e fogliame per poter fare abbastanza fumo da rendersi visibile richiede del tempo già si per sé, figuriamoci se si è praticamente paralizzati dalla vita in giù.   
  
———————————————   
  
Lasciandosi la folla di colleghi e curiosi alle spalle, Susan si avvia verso l'Hotel du Palais, dove sa esserci una camera prenotata a suo nome, ne ha abbastanza di stare in mezzo alla marmaglia sudata e puzzolente.   
  
La situazione nella hall non è poi tanto differente da ciò che si trova poco lontano, ma se non altro, la gente è più composta e silenziosa. Per un secondo le passa per la mente l'idea di farsi un giro alla ricerca di qualche conoscente, ma decide che è meglio fare una pausa. La giornata non è ancora terminata ed è stata colma di ansia e preoccupazione, meglio staccare.   
  
Senza sprecare una sillaba di troppo fornisce i suoi dati alla receptionist e attende impaziente. Voltando la testa di lato nota due addetti alla sicurezza che stazionano ai lati di una grande porta in legno lucido e scuro a due ante. Capisce che è l'ingresso principale della sala conferenze e che dietro quella porta si stanno discutendo i tragici eventi delle ultime ore.   
  
Sobbalza distrattamente quando una delle due ante si spalanca all'improvviso e un gruppo di funzionari governativi ne esce affrettatamente in fila indiana. Riesce a scorgere la figura inconfondibile del Segretario Barrish, che gesticola con la sua tipica pacatezza, sembra molto affaticata, spera che abbia avuto il tempo di mettere qualcosa sullo stomaco, mentre si accorge di essere lei stessa digiuna dalla mattina. Una delle due guardie richiude la pesante porta con delicatezza e la visione scompare.   
  
 _"Il nostro tempo insieme è terminato, fuori di qui.", le aveva comunicato in tono piatto e calmo. "Signora Segretario, le assicuro che io non ho nulla a che vedere con tutto questo...", aveva risposto lei facendo un passo nella sua direzione._    
  
 _"Non mi interessa, se ne vada.", aveva insistito aspra la donna. "Non sapevo neanche che qualcuno al mio giornale se ne stesse occupando...", aveva continuato la giovane conscia dell'opportunità che le stava scivolando dalle mani. "… veramente… sono dispiaciuta quanto lei.", aveva aggiunto in preda alla disperazione._    
  
 _"Lei non potrà mai essere dispiaciuta quanto me!", aveva replicato Elaine con una smorfia di dolore sul volto, "È stata lei a trovare suo figlio quasi morto? Eh? No. Sembra che la storia manchi di qualche dettaglio! Ma a voi che ve ne importa? Per voi mio figlio è sempre stato solo un altro tossico come tanti, solo e unico responsabile delle proprie sfortune."_    
  
 _Susan avrebbe voluto sotterrarsi, ma si era imposta di rimanere immobile, di fronte a quella donna che si stava lentamente sbriciolando di fronte a lei, pronta almeno ad assorbire quello sfogo giustificato._    
  
 _"Ma è stato il primo figlio apertamente gay di un presidente!", aveva proseguito Elaine sofferente sforzandosi di mantenere un volume accettabile, "Lei non ha la minima idea del vetriolo, delle malvagità di cui è stato vittima, quando è stato costretto a uscire fuori, contro la sua volontà, che era ancora un ragazzino e per di più alla Casa Bianca! E lei baratta questa sofferenza per strapparmi un'intervista! Dov'è questa parte nell'articolo? Dove sta scritto in questo articolo che razza di persona è lei?", la donna aveva tirato un profondo sospiro nel goffo tentativo di riprendere il controllo di sé, sotto gli occhi agghiacciati di Susan._    
  
 _"L'unica notizia positiva di questa settimana è che non sarò più costretta a dividere il mio spazio con lei e ora se ne vada al diavolo!", aveva concluso urlando tutto d'un fiato arrendendosi alla rabbia._    
  
La receptionist che le porge la carta magnetica della sua camera la riscuote da questo doloroso ricordo, ringrazia con un cenno del capo avviandosi verso gli ascensori. Si accorge di respirare pesantemente nel tentativo di scacciare la spiacevole sensazione. Decisa a far sapere a Elaine dove potrà trovarla quando sarà libera, estrae il cellulare dalla borsa, mentre si chiude la porta della sua stanza alle spalle.   
  
La chiamata non risposta di Elaine lampeggia sul display, istintivamente si maledice per non aver sentito gli squilli, poi nota con sorpresa il messaggio inviato pochi minuti dopo.   
  
« _Susan, qui è un delirio. Spero di trovarla più tardi. Elaine._ »   
  
La giovane si affretta a risponderle, dopodiché getta distrattamente il telefono sul letto e si appresta ad aprire il bagaglio consegnato direttamente dall'aeroporto.


	4. Capitolo 04 When Bitches Dine

Capitolo 04 When Bitches Dine   
  
  
Avverte il cellulare vibrare dentro la borsa che tiene in grembo, proprio mentre il team si sta congedando. Sono passate ore da quando ha spedito quel messaggio e anche se non sa perché ha la certezza che si tratti della risposta della giornalista. Si ritrova stranamente impaziente di poterlo leggere.   
  
Appena esce dal grande salone e si avvia agli ascensori afferra il dispositivo mobile.   
  
« _Mi perdoni, Elaine. In tutta quella confusione proprio non ho sentito la chiamata. Sono appena salita in camera. Quando e se vuole, sa dove trovarmi. Susan._ »   
  
Elaine si sente svuotata quando inserisce la chiave magnetica che sblocca con un click la porta della sua suite. Vorrebbe solo infilarsi sotto la doccia e poi nascondersi sotto le coperte, che ad una prima occhiata sembrano decisamente comode e calde.   
  
Tuttavia è riuscita a mangiare poco e niente, dei sandwiches forniti dal servizio catering, e l'idea di condividere una cena non impegnativa, nella tranquillità di questa accogliente stanza, in compagnia di una persona che mai e poi mai qualche mese prima si sarebbe sognata di portarsi appresso, non le dispiace affatto.   
  
« _Immagino che anche là fuori non sia stato uno scherzo. Se non è troppo stanca e non ha ancora cenato, l'aspetto nella mia suite tra un'ora._ »   
  
Mentre ripone il cellulare sul tavolino davanti alla grande finestra, si ferma a guardare i resti dell'aereo presidenziale e il continuo lavorio cinque piani più in basso. Un brivido le attraversa la schiena. Un secondo brivido la scuote quando il suono di un messaggio in arrivo rompe il silenzio.   
  
« _Volentieri! A tra poco, allora._ »   
  
Leggendo il messaggio si rilassa un poco.   
  
———————————————   
  
La doccia bollente l'ha rinvigorita e ha permesso che scaricasse l'eccesso di tensione accumulatasi durante la pesante giornata, facendole riacquistare un po' di energia. Sta consultando il menù del servizio in camera quando sente bussare alla porta.   
  
Susan è sollevata nel constatare che anche il politico ha preferito, come lei, rimanere in abiti comodi. Pensa che sia un po' strano vederla con indosso una semplice camicia e un paio di jeans sbiaditi, abituata com'è a vederla sempre con abiti consoni alla sua posizione sociale. A vederla così le sembra decisamente più umana.   
  
Elaine la fa entrare e subito le porge il menù, "Non so lei, ma io non faccio un pasto decente da questa mattina in aereo.", le dice, invitandola a sedersi al tavolino che, alla luce dell'imminente tramonto, ha assunto una calda sfumatura arancio.   
  
L'immagine prepotente del candido divano della suite presidenziale dell'aereo distrae Susan per un attimo, che stizzita si affretta a chiudere il menù e depositarlo sul bordo del tavolo.   
  
"Pensavo di ordinare il pesce al vapore e una semplice insalata.", la informa il Segretario, "Credo che andrà bene anche per me.", conviene la giovane con un sorriso a beneficio dell'altra.   
  
Dopo aver ordinato le portate, Elaine le si siede di fronte. Distrattamente guarda la linea dell'orizzonte sull'Oceano, che si prepara ad accogliere il sole. Susan la imita, "Non hanno ancora trovato il corpo...", esordisce Elaine dopo un lungo attimo di silenzio.   
  
"Lo so...", risponde la giornalista con voce partecipe. "Ho visto diversi elicotteri sorvolare la zona... È pazzesco...", aggiunge come se parlasse tra sé. "Ho visto cose orribili oggi, là fuori... non mi sono mai occupata di fatti di cronaca nera, forse ci sarei abituata, altrimenti.", confida tornando a guardare il profilo della donna di fronte a sé. Elaine si volta per empatia e nel vedere lo sguardo smarrito di Susan le si stringe il cuore e in un attimo di istinto protettivo si pente di averle chiesto di accompagnarla.   
  
"Si ricorda della strage in Guyana?", le chiede la giornalista. Elaine subito annuisce, "Il Reverendo Jones.", conferma con tono grave. "Ero ancora una ragazzina, allora, ma vedere quel capannone sulla spiaggia allestito da camera mortuaria... mi ha fatto ricordare le riprese che mandavano su tutti i notiziari al tempo...", confessa scioccata.   
  
Elaine non può fare a meno di coprirle una mano adagiandovi sopra il suo palmo in un gesto di conforto molto simile a quello che la stessa giovane donna le aveva offerto la sera prima, "Non so perché le ho chiesto di unirsi a me in questo maledetto giorno, Susan.", le confessa come per scusarsi. "Non posso raccontarle cosa succede ai piani alti, tantomeno i particolari di quello che succede là sotto.", ragiona volgendo una fugace occhiata alla spiaggia illuminata dalle potenti luci alogene allestite tutt'intorno.   
  
"Mi creda, sono ben cosciente delle limitazioni del caso.", alza le mani Susan, sottraendosi alla calda mano della donna. "Non deve scusarsi, Elaine... è solo... pazzesco...", ribadisce scuotendo stancamente il capo. Elaine accavalla le gambe e posa le mani in grembo, studiandola per qualche momento, "Si... lo è..."   
  
———————————————   
  
La luce sta scemando più velocemente di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, ode il rombo dei rotori degli elicotteri volteggiare alti e anche se non li vede sa che sono lì per lui. È stremato e la gola gli brucia terribilmente per la disidratazione, la testa gli pulsa ormai da ore e sospetta che non sia a causa della ferita, ma che anche questo sia un altro sintomo della mancanza di liquidi.   
  
Ma oramai ha quasi tutto pronto, deve solo prepararsi mentalmente ad un ultimo sforzo che già sa, sarà incredibilmente doloroso, il suo timore più grande è quello di perdere nuovamente i sensi e farsi scivolare dalle mani il momento giusto, perché dubita che arriverebbe vivo a domattina.   
  
Si strappa una manica della camicia di seta, la avvolge ad un piccolo ramo spezzato e si caccia tra i denti il fagotto, poi senza pensarci ulteriormente inala un profondo respiro e si allunga verso i propri piedi, stringendo la mascella più forte che può, quando sente il dolore alle gambe schizzare oltre la sua soglia di sopportazione.   
  
Con la punta del dito indice e del medio riesce a slacciarsi il fiocco delle scarpe di pelle. Con estrema fatica ed in preda al dolore, dopo un tempo che gli pare interminabile, finalmente il laccio della sua scarpa destra è stretto nel suo palmo. Sputa il fagotto dalla sua bocca e si sdraia qualche attimo per riposare, ansimando rumorosamente.   
  
Prepara l'archetto con il robusto laccio e vi fissa il bastoncino di legno più duro. La cintura di pelle protegge il suo palmo dal lavorio del legno sull'esca. Pochi secondi e un leggero fumo si sprigiona. -Avanti Paul, ci siamo quasi!-, si dice mentre soffia sulla brace e con cautela vi aggiunge le foglie secche, in una vampata di colore arancio, finalmente una fiamma si sprigiona tra le sue mani e lui si affretta a posizionare il fuoco sotto il mucchietto di legna che ha preparato in precedenza.   
  
Mano a mano che il fuoco cresce di intensità, Paul Garcetti lo alimenta con tutto ciò che ha raccolto nelle ore precedenti, fino a quando arriva il momento di usare la vegetazione fresca e finalmente un denso fumo bianco sale oltre il fitto della vegetazione, oltre la punta degli alberi, verso il cielo e gli elicotteri.   
  
Il Presidente si lascia cadere all'indietro, e chiude gli occhi, adesso non gli resta davvero che aspettare.   
  
———————————————   
  
Hanno mangiato con poco piacere, e in silenzio, dando ogni tanto occhiate distratte al colorato spettacolo del tramonto che si è esibito di fronte a loro. Il cameriere del servizio in camera è già passato ed ha ripulito il tavolino dai resti della cena.   
  
Il loro sguardo ora indugia stanco sulla zona illuminata della spiaggia, dove gli addetti continuano a lavorare senza sosta. Sul tavolo riposano due bicchieri col liquido ambrato che nessuna delle due ha voglia di assaggiare.   
  
Elaine si alza distrattamente, prendendo il pacchetto di sigarette dal comodino, si avvicina all'altra finestra della suite e la apre, riposando una spalla sul telaio mentre aspira la prima boccata di fumo. "Me ne offre una?", domanda Susan avvicinandosi. La Barrish la guarda stupita con un sopracciglio alzato. Pensa di dire qualcosa, ma oramai è talmente assorbita dal silenzio dell'ultima ora che non sa davvero come migliorarlo e si arrende offrendole il pacchetto.   
  
La giornalista si è sempre sentita goffa con la sigaretta in mano. Pensa che sia arrivato il momento di congedarsi, ma non ha ancora voglia di ritirarsi nella sua camera.   
  
Non ha ancora finito di fumare che nota alcuni addetti ai lavori sulla spiaggia che si dirigono velocemente verso la strada, entrano in due ambulanze le quali si allontanano con una certa fretta. In questo momento si rende conto che da qualche tempo non sente gli elicotteri nelle vicinanze. Con un gesto rapido si sporge dalla finestra per guardare nella direzione dove si sono diretti i mezzi di soccorso.   
  
Susan si riscuote dal suo torpore, le si avvicina e sporgendosi nell'aria fresca della sera le posa una mano sulla schiena. "Che c'è, Elaine?", domanda con ansia, "Sta succedendo qualcosa.", la informa la donna speranzosa.   
  
Poi il rumore di qualcuno che bussa alla porta della suite. Il Segretario si affretta e scambia qualche parola con l'uomo oltre la soglia. Si porta una mano al petto e congeda in fretta il collaboratore.   
  
Susan le si avvicina, in attesa, "Lo hanno trovato!", annuncia l'altra andandole incontro, "Sta bene?", chiede con preoccupazione la giovane. "Non lo so, ma è vivo, lo stanno portando in ospedale...", la informa concitata superandola per recuperare la propria borsa. "Devo andare lì!", conclude.   
  
"Vengo con lei!", le dice la Berg con decisione. "Mi dia solo il tempo di prendere le mie cose dalla mia camera.", continua mentre vede la donna alzare le mani e scuotere la testa in un gesto di rifiuto. "Susan, è stata una giornata massacrante! Vada a riposare, almeno lei che può!", le consiglia.   
  
"Ha detto che non sa perché mi ha chiesto di seguirla fin qui...", protesta Susan tagliandole la strada, "...mi permetta di accompagnarla, allora. È per questo che sono qui.", chiede addolcendo il tono della sua voce.


	5. Capitolo 05 When Bitches Assist

Capitolo 05 When Bitches Assist   
  
  
L'attesa è snervante, appena sono scese dall'auto governativa e si sono inoltrate all'interno del complesso ospedaliero, sono state accolte da otto membri della Sicurezza, che le hanno scortate in uno studio separato dalla sala d'aspetto ed è stato comunicato al Segretario Barrish che appena possibile, il Capo delle Operazioni l'avrebbe aggiornata sulle condizioni del Presidente.   
  
Ad Elaine sembra che siano passate ore, da quando si sono sedute sulle comode poltrone ad attendere notizie. La stanchezza comincia a farsi sentire sul serio, se si tiene conto anche del fuso orario.   
  
La Berg si è allontanata qualche minuto prima scusandosi frettolosamente e proprio mentre nella mente della donna si sta formando il sospetto che sia andata in giro a ficcare il naso da qualche parte, la giovane rientra nella saletta con due bicchieri di polistirolo tra le mani.   
  
"Non ho la più pallida idea di come sia!", esclama per mettere le mani avanti, "Ma è il meglio che sono riuscita a trovare in giro...", conclude porgendo la bevanda con un sorriso comprensivo. "Ed io che ero già pronta per farle una bella lavata di capo, temendo si fosse intrufolata a curiosare chissà dove!", risponde il politico mascherando la sorpresa mentre accetta di buon grado il contenitore.   
  
"Credo che questa sia la cosa più meschina che lei abbia mai detto su di me!", scherza la giornalista sedendolesi accanto, contenta di veder aprirsi un sincero sorriso sulla bocca della sua interlocutrice. Elaine la segue con lo sguardo continuando a sorridere ed alza il contenitore con il liquido caldo nella sua direzione, "Grazie.", "Prego!", risponde la Berg rimuovendo il coperchio e inalando il vapore che si disperde davanti al suo viso.   
  
"Susan...", la chiama seria dopo qualche minuto la sua vicina di poltrona. Lei si volta con aria distratta nella sua direzione senza aprire bocca, "È orribile...", confessa Elaine in tono piatto. La giovane non può fare a meno di scoppiare in una delle sue tipiche risate soffocate, e la donna, per la prima volta, si rende conto di quanto le piaccia quel suono.   
  
Il momento viene interrotto dal Capo della Sicurezza, che richiama l'attenzione del Segretario di Stato. Le due donne si alzano contemporaneamente, Elaine si volta verso Susan non sapendo bene cosa dire. La Berg le prende delicatamente il bicchiere ancora mezzo pieno dalla mano. "Vada...", la invita annuendo, "... io l'aspetto qui.", la incoraggia.   
  
———————————————   
  
"Gli hanno dato diverse flebo di fluidi, era molto disidratato, lo terranno sotto osservazione per la ferita alla testa, e naturalmente ha diverse abrasioni più o meno superficiali...", la informa in tono professionale l'uomo imponente che solo fino a poco prima ha vegliato personalmente sul Presidente, "... ma il danno più grave è quello che ha subìto alle gambe a causa della caduta. Lo hanno tenuto in sala operatoria fino ad ora per mettergli a posto le fratture scomposte multiple, adesso sta smaltendo la leggera anestesia che gli hanno somministrato per trattare le sue ferite.", conclude sotto lo sguardo attento del Segretario. "E la First Lady?", chiede con interesse la Barrish. "Sarà qui tra poco, Signora Segretario.", conferma mentre le fa strada con un gesto della mano.   
  
Elaine si sente mancare quando vede Paul Garcetti, col colorito cinereo, sdraiato ed ancora incosciente. Gli hanno rasato parte della nuca per suturare un taglio lungo almeno quattro pollici. Le escoriazioni che può vedere sulla pelle esposta sono innumerevoli, la gamba destra è ingessata dal ginocchio in giù, mentre nella sinistra la bianca costrizione sale fin quasi all'inguine. La donna non può che pensare alla lunga riabilitazione che l'uomo si trova davanti.   
  
Si volta per individuare la sedia più vicina e, dopo averla sollevata per fare meno rumore possibile, la posiziona al capezzale del suo superiore e vi si siede mentre un'ondata di stanchezza torna a farsi sentire.   
  
Improvvisamente memore di non aver ancora avuto il tempo o il pensiero di avvertire la famiglia, estrae il cellulare dalla borsa, decisa a far avere un piccolo aggiornamento a Bud.   
  
« _Non posso parlare. Sta bene. Tienitelo per te. Mi faccio sentire appena posso._ », digita in maniera frettolosa e subito ripone il dispositivo al suo posto.   
  
Il fruscìo che provoca riporta Garcetti nel mondo reale e dopo qualche secondo di lotta riesce a sollevare pesantemente le palpebre. Elaine scivola col sedere sul bordo della poltrona e lo tocca delicatamente in una zona dell'avambraccio non coperta da escoriazioni.   
  
"Signor Presidente!", lo saluta accogliendolo con un sorriso. "Sua moglie sarà qui a momenti.", lo informa con voce delicata. "Che ne è degli altri?", domanda con fatica l'uomo. Elaine contrae le labbra e scuote il capo, "Mi dispiace, Signor Presidente...", gli comunica guardandolo afflosciarsi con un'espressione sofferente, "...lei è stato molto fortunato.", aggiunge, "Eravamo tutti in ansia per lei.", conclude.   
  
"Non tutti, Elaine…", esala dopo qualche attimo l'uomo. La donna alza il capo, catturata dalle parole dell'uomo.   
  
———————————————   
  
Dopo una mezz'ora di attesa, Susan si arrende all'evidenza che la lunga nottata sia soltanto all'inizio e si decide ad avviare il suo laptop. Nella tranquillità della stanzetta silenziosa si immerge nella scrittura del suo pezzo su Elaine Barrish e perde la cognizione del tempo.   
  
Presa com'è a digitare il suo fiume di parole non si accorge della porta che si apre silenziosamente e del Segretario che entra in punta di piedi. "Mi auguravo di trovarla a riposare, Susan!", le dice a bassa voce, sorpresa dal fatto che invece sia sveglia e operativa.   
  
La giovane alza lo sguardo distratta, "Oh, hey!", le sorride, la faccia di Elaine è così tesa che decide di non fare domande e subito si affretta a salvare il file aperto sul desktop, le cade l'occhio sulla conta delle parole. - _Ventiduesima?_ -, pensa tra sé scioccata, domandandosi come potrà sintetizzare il tutto evitando di tralasciare tutto ciò che ritiene intralasciabile. Comincia a riporre le cose un po' alla rinfusa nella borsa, sentendosi addosso lo sguardo dell'altra.   
  
"Abbiamo bisogno di riposare un po', domani si torna a casa.", le comunica in tono provato. "Andiamo, allora.", le risponde raggiungendola sulla porta.   
  
"Strano...", esordisce Elaine con gli occhi chiusi, riposando la nuca sul poggiatesta dell'auto. Susan distoglie lo sguardo dalle luci notturne, che brillano sulla strada verso l'hotel, per posarli su di lei, "Cosa?", domanda in tono piatto.   
  
Elaine si volta per incontrare i suoi occhi e le sfugge un mezzo sorriso, a dispetto della gravità della situazione. "Non mi ha ancora fatto una sola domanda...", le fa notare la Barrish. "Non ne ho bisogno, Elaine...", le risponde comprensiva, "E non dopo una giornata così.", aggiunge adagiando la testa all'indietro sul tessuto di pelle scura.   
  
Elaine capisce che l'assenza di domande è più a beneficio della sua stanchezza, piuttosto che di quella della giornalista, e istintivamente il suo palmo si posa sopra alla mano della giovane che le siede accanto, "Grazie...", sussurra addolcendo il tono di voce e stringendo appena la presa per enfatizzare il concetto, prima di sciogliere il contatto. "Non mi deve ringraziare, Elaine...", la rassicura tornando a guardarla.   
  
———————————————   
  
Mezz'ora più tardi, le due si congedano senza troppi convenevoli e si ritirano nelle rispettive camere.   
  
Esausta, Susan di accascia di traverso sul letto, con l'intenzione di prendersi un momento, prima di spogliarsi e infilarsi sotto le coperte. Il suo sguardo assente si perde nel candore del soffitto sopra di lei.   
  
_Che cosa è successo al Presidente?_   _Com'è possibile che l'Air Force One sia precipitato?_   _Dove l'hanno recuperato?_   _Quali sono, esattamente, le sue condizioni di salute?_   _Guarirà?_   _Quando tornerà in patria?_   _Perché Elaine vuole o deve ripartire così in fretta?_    
  
- _Ma, soprattutto, perché cavolo non hai fatto tutte queste dannate domande a lei?_ -, si chiede infine incredula. Fa un sospiro profondo, - _Perché è stata una giornata assurda per me, figuriamoci per lei!_ -, si risponde in tono giustificatorio. - _Praticamente ti sei fatta intenerire!_ -, conviene in tono accusatorio. Sbuffa nascondendo il viso incrociandovi le braccia davanti. "Susan Berg, ti stai rammollendo!", recita a voce alta.   
  
Due piani più in alto Elaine si sfila gli abiti di dosso e decide di aver bisogno di un'altra doccia, prima di coricarsi, nonostante sia ormai notte fonda ed il tempo a disposizione per un sonno decente si assottigli sempre di più. Mentalmente ringrazia ancora una volta la sua compagna di viaggio per aver avuto pietà di lei, poco prima. Immagina che non sia stato facile per lei, tenere a freno la lingua e le domande. Un gesto davvero inaspettato, sorride entrando sotto il getto di acqua bollente.   
  
Eppure una parte di lei aveva sentito il bisogno di aprire bocca e raccontarle tutto ciò che era venuta a sapere nelle ore precedenti. Ma neanche se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto farlo, e questa consapevolezza la disturba. E nel ghirigoro di questo ragionamento la disturba anche il fatto che tutto ciò la disturbi. Scuote la testa, come ad impedirsi di proseguire in questa assurda elucubrazione, mentre si infila un comodo pigiama e scivola finalmente sotto le morbide coperte. "Qualcosa ti sfugge, Elaine.", si dice dopo aver esalato un profondo sospiro.


	6. Capitolo 06 When Bitches Play

Capitolo 06 When Bitches Play   
  
  
Per le prime due ore durante il viaggio di rientro, Elaine si è chiusa nella suite del jet con la scusa di dover fare un giro di telefonate, Susan ha quindi deciso di riprendere in mano il suo articolo sul Segretario di Stato per vedere se riesce a snellirlo un po'.   
  
Lo scorre in su e in giù, ma invece di semplificarlo e togliere paragrafi o particolari, si ritrova ad aggiungerne altri, ed anche se al momento sa poco o nulla del viaggio che sta per concludersi, sa per certo che ci sarà anche il sunto delle prossime ore ad aggiungersi al resto, - _per non parlare dei prossimi mesi!_ -, pensa, con la consapevolezza che l'incidente di Garcetti porterà se non altro ad una ridistribuzione delle cariche governative, per tutto il periodo della sua convalescenza.   
  
Pensando anche alle ore immediatamente precedenti al disastro aereo, alle ambizioni future della Barrish, a tutto quello che è successo nei mesi precedenti, i giornalisti in Oman, il sottomarino cinese incagliato al largo di San Diego, capisce che sintetizzare non è per niente una buona idea e così prende una decisione che le fa arricciare gli angoli della bocca all'insù.   
  
Finalmente il politico emerge dai meandri del velivolo e va a sederlesi di fronte, depositando sul tavolo due bicchieri colmi fino all'orlo di limonata, a Susan torna in mente quando la trovò ad aspettarla fuori dalla sede del suo giornale.   
  
 _"Salve!", "Salve!", aveva risposto sorpresa la giornalista uscendo dall'edificio. "Le ho portato qualcosa.", aveva esordito la Barrish porgendole la bevanda, "Volevo ringraziarla di persona, ha rischiato davvero grosso per me. È un gesto molto raro.", Susan aveva scosso le spalle come se fosse stata una cosa da niente._    
  
 _"Sa... è difficile fare nuove conoscenze qui a Washington... sa… conoscere persone di cui ci si possa fidare...", le aveva detto mentre fianco a fianco facevano qualche passo per allontanarsi dall'ingresso principale del palazzo._    
  
 _Susan aveva seguito il discorso della donna con una certa perplessità e scetticismo, ma l'aveva lasciata proseguire. "E per qualche strana ragione sembra essere più difficile con altre donne, il che è strano perché dovrebbe essere il contrario, non trova?", "Sì.", aveva convenuto la giovane._    
  
 _La sicurezza della donna di fronte a lei la spiazzava, aveva un modo così naturale di esprimere quello che le passava per la testa e i suoi desideri che... avrebbe voluto avere lei le stesse capacità, invece di sentirsi imbarazzata._    
  
 _"Comunque... mi chiedevo se le piacerebbe farmi compagnia per una passeggiata, domani.", le aveva chiesto col quella sua tipica sicurezza. "Una delle sue famose passeggiate salutari?", le aveva domandato la giovane con aria divertita. "Beh, veramente è solo una passeggiata ma... era un 'sì'?", "Sì!", aveva confermato subito la Berg._    
  
 _Dopo averle raccontato che Garcetti la stava spedendo in giro per il mondo per mesi, per tenerla lontana dalla patria per timore che avesse intenzione di candidarsi contro di lui, Susan le aveva detto che se le sue intenzioni fossero state effettivamente quelle e lei non lo avesse scritto per prima, avrebbe sicuramente perso la sua credibilità con tutti i colleghi del giornale. In realtà non c'era solo quello; una parte di lei desiderava che Elaine si fidasse di lei._    
  
 _Il Segretario Barrish aveva mosso un passo verso di lei, quasi invadendo il suo spazio personale, "Non ho intenzione di candidarmi.", le aveva assicurato. Susan sapeva che non era la verità, ma non poteva dirglielo. Non poteva far altro che lasciar correre. "Ma spero di passare più tempo insieme a lei.", aveva aggiunto la più anziana, prima di congedarsi._    
  
 _-Questa avresti potuto risparmiartela!-, aveva pensato Susan mascherando l'amarezza e lo strano groppo in gola dietro un sorriso. Ma del resto, che cosa poteva aspettarsi, quando lei stessa non era onesta e leale fino in fondo con lei?_    
  
Le cose oggi sono molto diverse, osserva tra sé, mentre stringe le labbra sulla cannuccia e assapora l'aspro liquido, - _tranne che per un piccolo, bianco, morbido particolare in pelle!_ -, le sussurra la sua vocina interiore, facendole andare di traverso la bevanda all'immagine del maledetto divano che le si forma nella mente. "Scusi!", alza le mani rassicurando la compagna di viaggio, ricomponendosi e sforzandosi di sorridere.   
  
———————————————   
  
Dopo averla osservata per un po', aspettandosi qualche domanda, Elaine si sporge verso il tavolino che le divide, in attesa di avere la sua completa attenzione. Esala un profondo sospiro e piazza i suoi occhi in quelli della giovane. "Il Presidente verrà dimesso nel giro di un paio di giorni...", esordisce in tono serio. "Sarà una lunga convalescenza... avrà bisogno di molta riabilitazione... ma non è in pericolo di vita.", la informa cosciente di non poter aggiungere molto altro.   
  
"Suppongo allora che si prospettino dei mesi molto impegnativi per l'intero staff...", ragiona Susan, "Si, questo è molto probabile, Susan.", le conferma l'altra senza sbilanciarsi. "Senta...", si sporge a sua volta per avvicinarsi, "Intuisco che la situazione è più grave e seria di quanto non sembri, e lo sembra davvero molto...", la Barrish apre bocca per dire qualcosa, ma Susan la precede. "Elaine, lo so... che non può dirmi altro, neanche in via confidenziale, davvero, lo capisco...", "Mi dispiace, Susan...", le dice il politico in tono serio.   
  
Susan sorride, "Lo so, Elaine... voglio solo che sappia che non ho intenzione di scriverci un pezzo, almeno per il momento.", la donna inclina la testa di lato, dubbiosa, "Allora perché è venuta con me?", domanda curiosa, "Perché me lo ha chiesto.", le risponde sorridendo l'altra, contenta di vedersi imitare dalla sua interlocutrice.   
  
"Questa è una cosa davvero molto carina da dire, lo sa?", Susan sbuffa in una delle sue risate strozzate. "È stato molto carino anche sentirsi chiedere di accompagnarla, dopo tutto quello che è successo tra di noi.", ribatte con sincerità. "Già...", le conferma la donna annuendo lentamente.   
  
"Sa... a volte mi chiedo come siamo arrivate fin qui...", le confessa la giornalista non sapendo bene come esprimere il concetto che ha in mente. "Si... capita anche a me...", risponde l'altra mantenendo il sorriso, a conferma che non serve una spiegazione più chiara.   
  
"Spesso è da come viene gestito un rapporto inizialmente burrascoso che si capisce il valore di chi ci sta di fronte... se ne vale o meno la pena di tenerselo caro.", "Dovrei raccogliere tutte le sue sagge riflessioni e farne un articolo a parte, lo sa?", scherza la Berg. "Oh, per favore!", la liquida l'altra reggendole il gioco.   
  
Susan torna seria, pensando alla decisione che ha preso poco prima. "Non ho intenzione di scrivere nessun articolo, per il momento, su di lei, Elaine...", annuncia, "A meno che lei non voglia che lo faccia...", continua per non farsi interrompere, "C'è veramente così tanto da raccontare, così tanto materiale... io vorrei scriverci un libro!", le confessa guardandola negli occhi.   
  
La Barrish preme la schiena sulla poltrona, spiazzata dalla notizia. "Su di me?!", domanda incredula e divertita. "Si! Cosa ne pensa?", domanda tutta d'un fiato la giovane giornalista con una punta di entusiasmo. "Signorina Berg, sa benissimo di non aver bisogno del mio permesso per scrivere un libro su di me...", le dice in tono bonario e un po' scherzoso il politico. "Non ho bisogno del suo permesso, Signora Segretario, ma ho bisogno della sua benedizione.", precisa con rispetto.   
  
Elaine la guarda con intensità per un lungo momento, indecisa su come rispondere e lusingata dalla dimostrazione di rispetto. "E… nel titolo prevede di includere la parola 'stronza'?", scherza strappandole un'altra di quelle adorabili risate. "Beh... credo proprio che tu ce l'abbia.", risponde infine, decidendo che è veramente arrivato il momento di lasciarsi gli appellativi ingombranti alle spalle una volta per tutte.   
  
"Bene!", esclama Susan cercando di contenere l'entusiasmo. "Ora...", prosegue affondando le mani nella borsa ed estraendone l'iPad, "… quando tornavamo dall'Oman, l'ex Presidente ed io abbiamo passato il tempo a giocare a scarabeo, che ne dici di una partitina per ammazzare il tempo?", propone allargando un sorriso disarmante sul viso. Elaine non riesce a trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere, "Accetto la sfida!", annuncia sfregandosi le mani.   
  
———————————————   
  
"D-A-Z-L-I-O-U-S", recita Elaine sfiorando lo schermo del dispositivo per posizionare le lettere all'interno della griglia digitale. Susan la guarda divertita con un sopracciglio alzato e le braccia incrociate in segno di disapprovazione. "Ma perché non me la prende?", domanda frustrata la donna, osservando le lettere sullo schermo muoversi fino a tornare nella loro posizione iniziale.   
  
La Berg si gratta la punta del naso, "Uhm… forse perché non è una parola?", risponde tentando di mantenere un tono severo. "Non mi piace la versione digitale di questo gioco! Non posso spiegare a quest'arnese il significato della mia parola con un esempio in modo che me l'accetti?", scherza il politico.   
  
"La TUA parola?", chiede la giovane ridacchiando. "Beh in effetti non è proprio mia… l'ho scoperta in un film, SNOW CAKE, la protagonista è una donna autistica, bel film, l'attrice davvero brava, potremmo vederlo, una volta o l'altra.", Susan si ricompone, "Buona idea, mi hai incuriosita, voglio proprio sapere cosa significa DAZLIOUS!", la canzona divertita.   
  
"Allora?... che fai? Passi?", domanda impaziente dopo un po'. La Barrish sbuffa alzando le braccia al cielo. "È tutto tuo!", risponde con aria bellicosa.   
  
Susan ridacchia e comincia a spostare le lettere che ha a disposizione. Una, due, tre... e magicamente tutte le otto lettere che usa rimangono dove le ha posizionate, quando preme il tasto verde della conferma.   
  
Elaine scatta in avanti incredula? "E quella che parola sarebbe?", chiede stupita, "Stai barando, non è vero? Questo coso è truccato!", l'accusa in tono scherzosamente disgustato. La risata strozzata della ragazza le scalda il cuore, ma recita ancora la parte dell'offesa. "Che razza di parola sarebbe PETRICOR?", domanda incredula.   
  
La Berg non riesce a trattenere un'altra risata prima di sistemarsi comoda e gongolante sulla propria poltrona, gustandosi il momento della vittoria, prima di lanciarsi nella sua spiegazione. "Il PETRICOR è il profumo della pioggia sulla terra asciutta...", la istruisce facendo di proposito una pausa ad effetto.   
  
Elaine è rimasta senza parole. "... alcune piante, durante i periodi di siccità, producono una specie di... essenza, che serve per ritardare la germinazione dei semi...", il tono della sua voce si è fatto più delicato, e mentre parla vede pian piano un sorriso allargarsi sul viso della donna, "... questa sostanza viene assorbita dal terreno. Quando piove si disperde nell'aria e produce quel caratteristico odore.", conclude sorridendo a sua volta.   
  
Il Segretario riflette annuendo col capo, "Davvero interessante...", conviene, "... non avevo idea che ci fosse un nome ed una spiegazione scientifica per questo bizzarro fenomeno...", riflette, "... come lo hai imparato?", domanda incuriosita.   
  
"Ah, me lo ha insegnato il Dottore!", risponde prontamente con aria scherzosa. "Il Dottore chi?", incalza smarrita Elaine. Susan le punta il dito contro, "Proprio lui!", conferma ammiccando all'amica. Confusa, la Barrish non coglie subito l'allusione. "Ah, quel Dottore!", si illumina dopo un po', "Beh... mi hai battuta! Anche a scovare parole improbabili da programmi televisivi!"


	7. Capitolo 07 When Bitches Strive

Capitolo 07 When Bitches Strive   
  
  
"Sarò molto impegnata nei prossimi giorni, sarà un massacro...", dice Elaine quando l'auto accosta davanti casa della sorella di Susan, "...sai cosa intendo...", "Non vorrei essere al tuo posto!", risponde con una smorfia la giornalista, "...ma te la caverai benissimo, lo so!", la incoraggia con un paio di schiaffetti sul ginocchio e allargando un gran sorriso a suo beneficio.   
  
"Tu sarai in giro a vedere case?", domanda con interesse il politico, "Già! Per la maggior parte del tempo!", conferma la giovane. "Ma appena trovo, vieni a cena! Massacro sì o massacro no! Ok?", le propone vedendola mostrare i denti in un sorriso aperto. L'autista scende per scaricare la valigia dal portabagagli e Susan afferra la maniglia della portiera.   
  
"Grazie per avermi chiesto di accompagnarti. Io... lo apprezzo molto.", le dice con serietà indecisa se porgerle la mano o meno. "Grazie a te per avermi accompagnata, è stata una bella esperienza, conoscerti meglio...", le confessa la donna, "... a dispetto delle circostanze!", si affretta ad aggiungere. "Allora a presto!", conclude sporgendosi ed accostando la sua guancia a quella di Susan, togliendola così dall'impiccio di decidere come comportarsi.   
  
La guarda avvicinarsi alla villetta illuminata, mentre scorge una bambina uscire sul portico ed andarle incontro saltellante. La giornalista lascia andare il bagaglio per accogliere la piccola tra le sue braccia.   
  
Le si allarga un sorriso sul viso, poi la bimba punta un dito nella sua direzione e Susan si volta, l'auto parte mentre le due la salutano con la mano.   
  
Dopo quasi un minuto Elaine si accorge che non ha ancora smesso di sorridere, mentre nota Clark guardarla di tanto in tanto dallo specchietto retrovisore.   
  
Di solito, quando sono soli lei gli si siede accanto, ma era talmente presa nel godersi quella tenera scena che non ha pensato a spostarsi prima di ripartire.   
  
———————————————   
  
"Avanti stronzetto, vai ad aiutare tua madre con quella valigia, smettila di compatirti e tira fuori le palle.", lo sprona Margaret Barrish mascherando il suo affetto col solito fare esuberante.   
  
Il trentenne si alza dal divano con faccia annoiata, ha disperatamente bisogno di una striscia, ma in quella casa non c'è più nemmeno un goccio d'alcool, dopo che la nonna ha deciso di smettere per il suo bene.   
  
"Ciao tesoro!", gli sorride la madre abbracciandolo forte, gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo studia attentamente con espressione felice. "Come va la riabilitazione?"   
  
"Il nostro piccolo stronzetto ce la sta mettendo tutta, cara...", s'intromette l'anziana, "...anche io se è per questo!", aggiunge a bassa voce, mentre predispone la tavola per la cena.   
  
"Ha chiamato Doug?", domanda Elaine accasciandosi sul divano e chiudendo gli occhi. "Lui ed Anne sono atterrati qualche ora fa a Singapore, gli ho detto di non preoccuparsi per quello che succede qui e di godersi il loro viaggio di nozze in santa pace.", la mette al corrente la matriarca. "Bud dice che alla Casa sono tutti in fermento, è una cosa grossa!", ragiona ancora. Elaine decide di non pronunciarsi, primo perché non può rivelare nulla di quanto a sua conoscenza, secondo perché è troppo stanca per aprire bocca.   
  
La madre la studia pensierosa. "Gesù, figliola stai proprio di merda!", la coccola come suo solito. "Grazie mamma.", risponde la Barrish senza scomporsi. "Te l'avevo detto che era una pessima idea portarti appresso quella sottospecie di giornalista.", "Mamma!", l'ammonisce il politico fulminandola sul posto. "Cosa?", sbotta spazientita l'altra. "Sai che ti dico? Meglio che ti ci abitui, perché credo proprio che la vedrai spesso da qui in avanti!", conclude alzandosi e abbandonando la grande sala.   
  
"A me sta simpatica...", azzarda il ragazzo con un sorriso. "Ah la tua è solo una simpatia per... orientamento!", lo liquida la nonna. "Una ché?", si volta TJ cercando di capire. "Ti sta simpatica solo perché è una lesbica!", gli spiega la nonna. "È vero, mamma?", grida lui nella direzione in cui sua madre si è allontanata. "Cosa?", gli chiede affacciandosi mentre si sfila gli orecchini. "Susan Berg è gay?", "Chi lo dice, tua nonna?", domanda senza scomporsi, "Ah beh... allora...", commenta subito dopo, prima di sparire di nuovo oltre il corridoio.   
  
———————————————   
  
Elaine saluta e ringrazia i tre uomini dei Servizi Segreti con i quali ha parlato nelle ultime quattro ore. Garcetti stesso, dal suo letto alla Casa Bianca, li ha mandati da lei indicandola come unica persona fidata all'interno della corrente amministrazione.   
  
Le è stato comunicato che tutte le cariche amministrative rimarranno in essere per l'intero periodo in cui si svolgeranno le indagini. Per quanto ne sa il resto del mondo, l'Air Force One è tragicamente precipitato per cause sconosciute ma si è potuto escludere l'atto doloso.   
  
Per quanto ne sa Paul Garcetti, Elaine Barrish e gli uomini che si occupano delle indagini, è ormai certo che ci sia di mezzo un drone di un Paese nemico. Un team di tecnici informatici, balistici ed esperti di altre tecniche forensi sta scavando nella deep web e nelle vite private dei sospetti più probabili, vale a dire, tutti gli esponenti dell'amministrazione corrente che sono a conoscenza della corretta procedura per accedere ai codici di accesso al sistema di difesa ed occultamento dell'Air Force One.   
  
Sono già passati quattro giorni da quando è rientrata dalla Francia, ed è stata costretta a sopportare la presenza di quel viscido di Collier per tutto il tempo, per 'vigilare sulla sua amministrazione.', le aveva detto Garcetti.   
  
"Elaine, gli scontri che abbiamo avuto negli ultimi tempi mi hanno fatto comprendere che lei è molto più rigorosa, giusta e capace di quanto già non sapessi... non potrei affidare questo compito a nessun altro, ho bisogno che lei pensi a Collier, come ha pensato a me, quando ho preso delle strade non giuste.", le aveva detto poche ore prima essere rientrato da Biarritz. "Signor Presidente, temo che Collier non sia ragionevole come lei.", si era mostrata dubbiosa la donna, "Però è stata lei a frenare i suoi entusiasmi quando aveva intenzione di dichiararsi nuovo Presidente, scavalcando la procedura standard."   
  
Perciò, eccola lì, a far da baby sitter a quell'essere, mentre siede tronfio sulla poltrona numero uno della Stanza Ovale, come se fosse il Re di un Luna Park.   
  
———————————————   
  
"Signorina Berg, sono Purcell, della Potomac Estate, ha tempo per vedere un appartamento tra... diciamo un'ora?"   
  
Susan si mette d'accordo con l'agente e finisce di pulire la cucina dai residui della colazione della nipote, prima di prepararsi ed uscire di corsa.   
  
Non le sembra di aver fatto altro che visitare case da quando è rientrata, più volte si è trovata indecisa se chiamare o meno Elaine, ma ogni volta si è risposta che la donna sarebbe stata sicuramente più occupata di lei, anche di testa, nei suoi affari politici. Adesso, mentre aspetta l'agente decide di mandarle un messaggio, per essere sicura di non coglierla in un momento difficile.   
  
« _Hey Signora Segretario! Coraggio, tieni duro! Susan._ »   
  
———————————————   
  
Per la terza sera di fila, Elaine Barrish è costretta a saltare una cena decente grazie a quei due lumaconi che si ritrova come 'scolari', il buon vecchio Freddy e quell'insulso di Barry. Sembra che lo facciano di proposito, di trattenersi oltre il dovuto nell'Ovale a ficcare il naso in questioni che non sono di loro competenza, bensì dei Governatori dei singoli Stati. È più complicato tenere a freno loro che dover pensare a tutto da sola.   
  
L'unica cosa positiva è che rientrando così tardi non deve sorbirsi i battibecchi di nonna e nipote. Con una casa così grande, possibile che si debbano pestare i piedi in continuazione?   
  
L'atrio è avvolto nell'oscurità e nel silenzio, esala un profondo sospiro mentre si toglie svogliatamente il cappotto. "Dolcezza, tu hai bisogno di darti una tregua, lo sai?", il Segretario sussulta colta di sprovvista, poi alza gli occhi al cielo, raccogliendo le ultime briciole di pazienza che le sono rimaste.   
  
"Che ci fai qui, Bud?", domanda in tono sbrigativo mentre si accende una sigaretta, "Tesoro, è questo il tuo benvenuto? Non ci vediamo dal giorno del matrimonio di nostro figlio!", le risponde spavaldo come sempre l'ex Presidente, mentre si alza dal divano e le va vicino, le cinge la vita con il braccio e le posa un bacio sulla guancia, indugiando volontariamente.   
  
"TJ e io abbiamo guardato la partita.", la informa. "Bud, la partita è finita da almeno un'ora e mezzo!", precisa la donna in tono arreso. "Si, beh, volevo vedere come te la cavi... sai... magari posso fare qualcosa per farti rilassare.", le sorride con sicurezza ammiccando, mentre le accarezza la schiena.   
  
L'ex moglie si sottrae al contatto con gentilezza, "Bud, quante volte dovrò ripetertelo?!", gli dice in tono stanco. "Va bene, sei troppo stanca.", "Si Bud sono troppo stanca! Di te!", risponde esasperata. "Te l'ho già detto, è stato un caso isolato ed ero in un momento vulnerabile, mettiti l'anima in pace! Non succederà più!", afferma schiacciando la sigaretta con rabbia nel posacenere. Si versa un dito di whisky voltando le spalle all'ex consorte. "Sai quanto odio ripetermi, è tardi, vai a casa Bud."   
  
Dopo qualche attimo sente la porta d'ingresso chiudersi delicatamente. Spera che l'uomo capisca in fretta che ormai è uscito dalla sua vita sentimentale e lavorativa una volta per tutte, anche se parte di questo 'ritorno di fiamma' è stato lei stessa a causarlo, e ce l'ha ancora con sé stessa per essere andata a cercarlo, quella volta. Doveva aspettarselo che si sarebbe appiccicato, specialmente ora che aveva deciso di mandare in 'pensione' il suo organo più vispo. Ma lei non tornerà indietro, è finita ed ora lo sa.   
  
Quel pensiero le fa tornare in mente la sua nuova amica ed alleata, si domanda come se la sta cavando con la ricerca della sua nuova dimora già da un paio di giorni, o, se per caso ha deciso di tornare indietro.   
  
Seccata, si accorge che anche stasera si è fatto troppo tardi per una telefonata e si promette che l'indomani deve assolutamente trovare il tempo, a costo d'interrompersi nel bel mezzo delle sue attività.   
  
Rifiutandosi di controllare che ore si sono fatte, si ritira nella sua stanza e si affretta a prepararsi per la notte.   
  
———————————————   
  
"Zia, non riesco a dormire con quella luce, ho sonno!", si lamenta la piccola dal letto sopra il suo. La stanza è avvolta in un nauseante bagliore rosa, dato dalla luce del computer che si riflette sulle pareti colorate.   
  
"Hai ragione pulcino, la zia ha quasi finito.", risponde in tono dolce mentre finisce di scrivere il capitolo che racconta del discorso di fine anno tenuto da Elaine Barrish l'anno della sua laurea in legge e dei dieci minuti di applausi che seguirono.   
  
Dopo aver spento il portatile, ricontrolla il suo telefono, rimanendo leggermente delusa dal fatto che la donna non le abbia risposto. Allontana la sensazione spiacevole e si copre fin sotto il mento.


	8. Capitolo 08 When Bitches Meet

Capitolo 08 When Bitches Meet   
  
  
"Mi sono completamente dimenticata di controllare il cellulare ieri sera!", si scusa col suo autista offrendogli una tazza di caffè fumante. "Chissà da quanto era già scarico!", si chiede a voce alta.   
  
"Non si preoccupi, Signora Segretario, sono qui per questo.", risponde gentile l'uomo. Il Presidente mi ha chiesto di comunicarle che può prendersi il pomeriggio libero.", la informa. "Ah, grazie al cielo! Proprio quello che mi ci voleva!", esclama sollevata alla notizia.   
  
Le viene subito l'idea di fare una sorpresa a Susan e decide che andrà al giornale per invitarla a pranzo. Cosa c'è di meglio che passare qualche ora in compagnia di una persona piacevole, intelligente e divertente?   
  
"Voglio essere fuori dalla Casa per mezzogiorno...", dice con decisione a beneficio del suo sottoposto, "... quindi, se per mezzogiorno ed un minuto non mi vedi arrivare, inventati una scusa.", Clark scoppia a ridere con fare rilassato. "Basta che si faccia trovare al cellulare, Signora.", ribatte scherzoso allargando le braccia.   
  
Elaine alza un dito nella sua direzione e fa una smorfia. "Touché!", ammette, e si dirige verso il telefono che sta caricando sul mobile della cucina per accenderlo. Dopo qualche attimo ad aspettare che l'avvio sia completato, sull'icona dei messaggi appare un numero in rosso, che mostra l'arrivo di un nuovo SMS.   
  
"A volte le coincidenze...", dice tra sé allargando un sorriso, ma quando vede l'ora del messaggio si arrabbia con sé stessa. È di quasi ventiquattr'ore prima. - _Ma che cafona che sei Elaine!_ -, si rimprovera.   
  
———————————————   
  
Non riesce a credere di avere già le chiavi, nonostante la casa non sia ancora sua. Ha avvisato il giornale che si prenderà la giornata libera ed ora sta caricando l'auto con l'aiuto della sorella.   
  
"Io non capisco, perché prima non fai venire il perito per il sopralluogo e poi, eventualmente sposti tutta la tua roba?", le domanda ansimante la sorella nel porgerle l'ennesimo scatolone ancora sigillato da quando si è lasciata con Alex.   
  
"Perché non è necessario! Credi che mi avrebbero fatta entrare prima del contratto, se avessero avuto qualcosa da nascondere?", le spiega lei con convinzione, omettendo il fatto che non ne può davvero più di stare alle sue 'dipendenze'.   
  
"Tutt'al più aspetterò a svuotare tutte queste scatole, giusto per scaramanzia, fino a ché il perito non avrà dato l'ok.", ragiona, "... ma è questione di una settimana o poco più.", le assicura con entusiasmo. In fondo ha vissuto mesi qui da sua sorella con poco più che due valigie e l'occorrente per lavorare, può resistere altre due settimane!   
  
Pensa di telefonare al Segretario e comunicargli della nuova dimora, ma scaccia l'idea dalla sua mente, ricordandosi che non ha avuto ancora sue notizie, e decide con una punta di tristezza di aspettare ancora un po'.   
  
———————————————   
  
Howdy Doody e il suo compare hanno passato quasi tutta la mattina a far finta di voler far quadrare i bilanci del programma per i senzatetto della Capitale, pur di evitare di occuparsi dell'imminente funzione per le trentatré vittime dell'Air Force One.   
  
Probabilmente si sono risentiti del fatto che il Presidente abbia delegato il Segretario di Stato per il discorso di encomio e la consegna delle medaglie ai parenti delle vittime.   
  
Elaine cerca di concentrarsi a comporre proprio quel discorso, riuscendo a malapena ad isolarsi dal ciarlare dei due... ciarlatani. Ha già in mente la struttura del suo intervento, non vuole affidarsi a qualcosa di standard.   
  
Si rende conto di controllare spesso l'orologio, ma non riesce a farne a meno, non vede l'ora di uscire di lì. È da un po' di tempo che non va dai 'suoi' elefanti e pensa che sarebbe una bella idea, vista la giornata, mangiare qualche semplice sandwich in compagnia di Susan Berg.   
  
Riesce a dileguarsi dall'Ovale alle 11.55, augurandosi che i due compagni di merende non riescano a combinare qualcosa di grave di lì a domattina.   
  
"Mi hanno detto che si è presa una giornata libera.", la informa l'autista appoggiandosi al finestrino, in attesa di nuovi ordini. "Oh...", Elaine è delusa, prende il telefono in mano, indecisa sul da farsi.   
  
———————————————   
  
La casa non sembra molto grande, da fuori, ma è di recente costruzione e i materiali appaiono di qualità. Il quartiere è silenzioso ed immerso nel verde.   
  
Si è dovuta accontentare di mangiare qualcosa di veloce in compagnia dell'uomo alla guida, perché dopo essere passata a cercarla da sua sorella, era ormai troppo tardi per il pranzo.   
  
Così avevano deciso di comune accordo per un pasto veloce, e prima di dirigersi a destinazione, hanno fatto una sosta per prendere una bottiglia di vino, per festeggiare il trasferimento.   
  
È quasi metà pomeriggio, quando accostano davanti alla proprietà. Rincuorata dalla presenza della sua auto nel vialetto d'ingresso, Elaine ha lasciato libero l'autista per tutto il resto della giornata, sicura che l'amica possa riaccompagnarla.   
  
———————————————   
  
Susan alza gli occhi al cielo, imprecando, "No! I vicini impiccioni proprio no!", borbotta tra sé indecisa sé far finta di non aver sentito il campanello. - _iniziamo proprio male!_ -, pensa aprendo distrattamente la porta d'ingresso.   
  
"Certo che per trovarti ce ne vuole!", la rimprovera scherzosamente la Barrish porgendole la bottiglia. "Per il 'benvenuto'... e per farmi perdonare di non aver risposto al tuo messaggio.", le dice in tono morbido.   
  
"Questa sì che è una sorpresa!", esclama ancora incredula, ma felice. Si sposta di lato per farla entrare e prende il vino dalle sue mani, per appoggiarlo sul bancone della cucina. Con le braccia finalmente libere di avvicinano per salutarsi, scambiandosi un abbraccio veloce.   
  
"Mi dispiace non aver risposto al tuo messaggio...", le dice Elaine scostandosi e guardandola con un sorriso, "...sono talmente presa lì dentro che quando torno a casa la sera mi scorderei la testa da qualche parte, se non l'avessi attaccata al collo! Mi si era scaricato completamente non so da quanto! L'ho letto stamattina e mi è venuta voglia di farti una sorpresa, ma al giornale non c'eri, da tua sorella nemmeno, è da mezzogiorno che ti corro dietro!", le spiega tutto d'un fiato, scoppiando a ridere senza un apparente perché.   
  
"Oh no! Così mi fai sentire in colpa!", esclama la giornalista coprendosi il viso con le mani, poi ha un ripensamento, "Avresti potuto chiamare per sapere dove fossi!", protesta dandole uno schiaffetto gentile sul braccio. "Eh già! E che sorpresa sarebbe stata?", si giustifica il politico.   
  
———————————————   
  
"Quando sarà?", le chiede Susan, mentre addenta l'ultima fetta della pizza che si sono fatte consegnare poco prima. "Tra quattro giorni.", le risponde seria l'altra.   
  
Dopo averle fatto visitare la casa ed averle spiegato come è riuscita ad averla così in fretta, hanno passato il pomeriggio raccontandosi i giorni precedenti. Senza che se ne siano rese conto si è fatta sera e Susan ha insistito perché le facesse compagnia. Hanno optato per un pasto veloce e hanno aperto il vino.   
  
Adesso Elaine le sta chiedendo che cosa pensa della sua idea per il discorso alla funzione funebre. "Credo che sarà apprezzato molto... io lo apprezzerei.", le risponde in tono serio. "Vorrei poter partecipare, vorrei sentirti, quando toccherà a te.", aggiunge poi senza esitazione.   
  
Il Segretario arriccia gli angoli della bocca in un sorriso genuino ma stanco, "È una funzione pubblica, quindi sei libera di partecipare, e a me farebbe piacere che ci fossi... sarà un discorso tosto.", le risponde bevendo un ultimo sorso del liquido color rubino.   
  
La Berg si accorge che la donna è davvero stanca e decide che è il momento. "Forza, Signora Segretario... andiamo a casa.", le dice in tono premuroso mentre si alza e le tende una mano in un gesto di incoraggiamento.


	9. Capitolo 09 When Bitches Mourn

Capitolo 09 When Bitches Mourn   
  
  
Elaine Barrish ha voluto incontrare i familiari delle vittime dell'Air Force One nei giorni immediatamente precedenti, per avere la loro benedizione riguardo al suo intervento ai funerali di stato.   
  
Collier ha provato più di una volta a dissuaderla, evidenziando il fatto che non erano tenuti ad avere il consenso dei cari, ma il Segretario è stata irremovibile... o forse, solo umana.   
  
Adesso, mentre i militari in alta uniforme depongono le bare coperte dalla Bandiera al cospetto delle famiglie, prende la parola sotto gli occhi di tutti i presenti.   
  
Esordisce con una riflessione sulle vite perdute con onore in tempi di guerra e di pace, per introdurre il poema che ha scelto di recitare in segno di saluto a questi trentatré eroi.   
  
Susan Berg siede con gli altri giornalisti, leggermente defilati, rispetto al resto del pubblico.   
  
« _La tua mano trema nel raggiungere la mia  
E so che stai per lasciarmi  
Il tuo sguardo annebbiato freme mentre mi guardi dentro  
E chiedi da bere..._»   
  
Il Segretario di Stato legge il poema con voce morbida e gentile, scandendo le parole e dando loro un'intonazione perfetta.   
  
« _...Il pietoso fagotto con i tuoi averi  
Ti viene adagiato sul petto  
Al posto dei fiori..._»   
  
Susan sa quanto sia stata ponderata la decisione di usare questa composizione. Proprio il giorno prima, al telefono, la sua amica le ha confessato di avere un certo timore di cedere alla commozione, ma si è rifiutata di anticiparle il testo dell'opera.   
  
« _...Chiudo i tuoi occhi  
E li tengo serrati  
Così non posso vedere La Domanda..._»   
  
Si tratta di una struggente poesia di una infermiera che ha servito in Vietnam. Adesso lo sa. La voce di Elaine è così delicata e confortante, che nonostante la crudezza delle parole che escono dalla sua bocca, e la gravità del contesto, la fa sentire felice di poter assistervi. Di poter essere qui, in questo preciso momento.   
  
« _...Dichiaro che te ne vai  
con tutto ciò che ti sei portato dietro  
Tranne la tua vita..._»   
  
Per un attimo si chiede come mai la donna in piedi, davanti al leggìo, con il capo chino e gli occhiali quasi sulla punta del naso, che in questo momento detiene il silenzio di tutti a beneficio della sua parola, abbia scelto la carriera politica.   
  
« _...Le porte sbattono  
Le serrature scattano  
Gli ingranaggi si consumano  
Le gomme sulla strada ruggiscono  
Le pale dell'elicottero annunciano  
che stai tornando a casa..._»   
  
Alla giornalista pare di udire sul serio i suoni descritti dall'armoniosa voce che prosegue nel suo cadenzato monologo.   
  
« _...Odo gli inni cantati in tua memoria  
I singhiozzi strozzati dei tuoi cari  
Lo scalpiccìo degli amici per l'ultimo saluto..._»   
  
Il groppo che ha preso dimora nella sua gola dai primi versi si fa sempre più doloroso, mentre sente le lacrime salirle agli occhi.   
  
« _...Ed il delicato rumore  
della stoffa della Bandiera  
Ripiegata e offerta alla tua famiglia  
Questi sono gli ultimi suoni  
per chi ti conosceva  
Ma per me non c'è nessun ultimo suono  
Ci sarà sempre  
Sempre l'eco della tua voce che mi chiede  
Perché?_»   
  
Elaine inala un profondo respiro, alza gli occhi dal leggìo e fa un cenno di ringraziamento alle famiglie, prima di arretrare ed andare a posizionarsi accanto al Vice Presidente Collier, che tradisce un'espressione annoiata.   
  
Si volta verso il gruppetto di giornalisti alla ricerca della Berg e la vede asciugarsi frettolosamente una lacrima, mentre la guarda da lontano e a lei pare che le stia dicendo ' _sono fiera di te_ '.   
  
———————————————   
  
La folla si sta ormai disperdendo, Elaine e Collier sono circondati dai giornalisti che pressano per avere notizie sulle condizioni di salute del Presidente Garcetti e mentre l'uomo sorride untuoso a favore delle telecamere, lascia al Segretario la briga di ripetere ciò che ormai viene dichiarato da giorni.   
  
"Come già sapete, il Presidente ha una lunga convalescenza davanti a sé, ha subìto un importante intervento alle gambe, ma grazie alla riabilitazione ed alla sua ottima forma fisica, si rimetterà completamente entro qualche mese.", annuncia la Barrish con la sua solita aria professionale, prima di ringraziare e congedarsi dalla stampa.   
  
Vuole salutare Susan Berg, prima di tornare alla Casa Bianca, e con un veloce cenno d'intesa, le indica tra la folla di avvicinarsi alla sua auto, mentre con fare assertivo, propone al pagliaccio che si ritrova accanto di precederla nell'Ovale senza aspettarla. Stranamente l'uomo non discute e marcia tronfio verso il suo mezzo.   
  
"Ok, lo ammetto, sono ancora scossa dal tuo intervento.", Susan confessa con un sorriso tirato. "Oh...", la Barrish è spiazzata e non sa come rispondere. "Posso avere il testo di quel poema? ... sai... come materiale per il libro...", si giustifica. "Certamente!", le risponde con un sorriso rilassato la donna, "Te ne farò una copia uno di questi giorni", le assicura.   
  
"È stato davvero molto toccante, Elaine... questo Paese è fortunato ad averti.", le dice con reverenza. "Ho solo fatto il mio lavoro, Susan.", ribatte con modestia. "Uhm... dovrei avere un paio d'ore libere domani, per la pausa pranzo, che ne dici di farmi compagnia allo zoo?", propone mascherando un certo entusiasmo.   
  
- _che cavolo! Proprio domani?_ -, impreca la Berg tra sé. "Non posso, sono impegnata tutto il giorno con il perito, mi spiace Elaine...", le dice dispiaciuta osservando una punta di delusione nel suo sguardo. "Dopodomani?", propone con un sorriso speranzoso, vedendosi imitata dalla sua interlocutrice. "Spero di riuscire a liberarmi, posso darti conferma domani?", le chiede il politico. "Certamente!"


	10. Capitolo 10 When Bitches Initiate

Capitolo 10 When Bitches Initiate   
  
  
"Hey Ma'!", il ragazzo saluta ansimante e sudato rientrando da fuori, "Salve Signora Hammond!", gli fa eco il suo sponsor. TJ gli lancia un'occhiataccia, "Scusi, Signora Barrish!", si corregge subito.   
  
"Buongiorno ragazzi, volete la colazione?", domanda Elaine mentre prende l'occorrente dal frigo. "Non ora, mamma.", risponde già lontano il figlio. "Io si.", s'intromette Margaret facendo il suo ingresso con voce impastata andando a sedersi al bancone poco lontano.   
  
"Figliola, per quanto pensi di poter continuare con questi ritmi? Da quando sei rientrata dalla Francia ti abbiamo vista a fatica.", la rimprovera la madre. Elaine alza gli occhi al cielo mentre sbatte le uova nella ciotola. "Mamma, sto solo facendo il mio lavoro.", "E quello di Garcetti.", puntualizza la matriarca.   
  
Elaine si morde la lingua per imporsi di non cominciare una discussione, ha una lunga giornata davanti e l'ultima cosa che le ci vuole è iniziarla litigando con qualcuno. "Passerà mamma, non ti preoccupare.", "Certo che mi preoccupo, cara! Cominci ad essere vecchia anche tu! Dovresti iniziare a fare i conti coi tuoi limiti!", dichiara infine.   
  
"Le tue coccole sono uniche, mamma!", sbotta la donna abbandonando malamente la ciotola, "Beh?", esclama alzando le sopracciglia l'anziana. "Arrangiati, mamma!", le risponde marciando verso la sua camera.   
  
Poco più di mezz'ora più tardi sta addentando una ciambella davanti ai suoi elefanti. Intorno non c'è anima viva e la pace la rigenera istantaneamente. Per lei osservare gli elefanti nelle loro routine è come farsi calmare dai suoni dell'oceano. Gli esemplari adulti sono così delicati e protettivi con i piccoli, lei non ha mai avuto il piacere di sapere cosa si prova ad avere una madre affettuosa. Ormai è una vita che ha smesso di soffrirci e ha fatto pace con questa lacuna. Ma a volte, semplicemente, non sopporta.   
  
———————————————   
  
Finalmente il perito mette via tutti i suoi attrezzi, ha verificato gli impianti, ispezionato il sottotetto, controllato tubi e caldaia. Ringrazia Susan per il caffè che gli ha preparato, mentre compila le scartoffie di rito.   
  
Ed eccolo che a metà pomeriggio lascia la proprietà che tra pochi giorni sarà ufficialmente sua. Prima di iniziare a disfare gli scatoloni, sollevata e contenta che sia tutto a posto, chiama Purcell per fissare la data dell'acquisto e subito dopo manda un messaggio all'amica per comunicarle la bella notizia.   
  
« _Signora Segretario, la casa è perfetta e tra qualche giorno sarà ufficialmente mia! Yahoo! Susan_ »   
  
Le piace 'viaggiare leggera', non è mai stata una che accumula oggetti nel corso degli anni. Questa sua praticità le facilita la vita, quando si tratta di trasferirsi da un posto all'altro. Gli oggetti inutili, quelli che però hanno un valore affettivo, e che custodisce gelosamente, si contano sulle dita di una mano.   
  
Per sera inoltrata ha trovato un posto a tutti i suoi averi, stanca e impolverata per via dei cartoni rimasti chiusi per mesi, si butta sotto la doccia. Sorride trovando poco dopo la risposta della Barrish.   
  
« _Questa è davvero una bellissima notizia, Signorina Berg! E visto che non riuscirò a liberarmi per pranzo, che ne dici di provare la tua nuova cucina per cena?_ »   
  
———————————————   
  
"Un piccolo porta fortuna!", Elaine le sorride porgendole il piccolo pacco regalo. "Grazie!", la imita la Berg facendosi di lato e lasciandola passare, "Sono curiosa…", aggiunge con un velo d'imbarazzo strappando l'involucro di carta dorata. Non è sorpresa scoprendo che cosa contiene, ma quel regalo le fa davvero molto piacere, la fa sentire quasi come se Elaine la ritenesse parte della sua famiglia.   
  
"Un elefante!", sorride ammirando la miniatura in argento tra le sue mani. "Si, beh… lo sai che ho una fissa.", si giustifica la donna arricciando gli angoli della bocca all'insù. "Un regalo 'personale' è sempre il miglior regalo che si possa ricevere da qualcuno, Elaine, grazie davvero.", le dice con sincerità la ragazza abbracciandola con naturalezza per un breve momento. Poi si guarda in giro per decidere dove posizionarlo e non ha dubbi individuando il posto perfetto.   
  
Si avvicina alla sua ordinata scrivania, dove da un lato riposa una pila di fogli e dall'altro una piccola stampante, un elegante portapenne in un angolo e il portatile proprio al centro. "Qui è perfetto, mi ricorderà sempre cos'è stato il passato e cos'è oggi il presente.", annuncia posando delicatamente l'oggetto sulla superficie. Elaine è soddisfatta e compiaciuta per quel gesto rispettoso, "Allora… cosa stai preparando?", si riscuote poco dopo, seguendola verso il bancone della cucina.   
  
"TJ era impossibile! Voleva sempre pasticciare quando era piccolo, non potevo perderlo d'occhio un secondo che lo ritrovavo coperto di farina, uova, era un vero disastro!", le racconta sorridente davanti alla loro cena. "Pensa che una volta ero così esasperata che lo presi di peso e lo tuffai nella vasca da bagno completamente vestito!", continua scoppiando a ridere seguita a ruota da Susan con la sua particolare risata. Ogni volta che la sente ridere le viene voglia di sentirla ridere di nuovo, "E lui rideva!", continua allargando e braccia con espressione offesa. "Rideva! Quel… piccolo stronzetto, come lo chiama mia madre!", osserva compiaciuta Susan che si asciuga due enormi lacrime sfuggite al suo controllo e pensa che nonostante la giornata, tutto questo non abbia prezzo.   
  
"Giornata dura?", domanda la giovane osservandola sedersi con aria stanca sul divano, versa una mezza dose di liquore in due bicchieri e va a sederlesi accanto, porgendogliene uno. "Puoi dirlo forte!", conferma la donna sbuffando, "Iniziata male già prima di uscire di casa!", si sfoga, "Mia madre non ha le idee tanto chiare su come incoraggiare i propri figli, non le ha mai avute…", spiega osservando la sua interlocutrice annuire, "Già… non che abbia torto…", si affretta ad ammettere, "… avrei davvero bisogno di una pausa, ma è un lusso che al momento non posso permettermi… ma di certo non mi facilita le cose standomi col fiato sul collo e ricordandomi qualcosa che so bene già da sola!", conclude in tono stizzito.   
  
"Mi spiace, Elaine, avresti dovuto dirmelo, avremmo rimandato la cena.", le dice Susan in tono comprensivo, vedendola scuotere frettolosamente il capo, "Oh no! Invece non sai quanto avessi bisogno di staccare dal resto per un po', credimi, è stato un ottimo modo per respirare…", le assicura. "È difficile ricordarsi di essere sé stessi quando sei continuamente sballottata dalle aspettative degli altri, a volte ci si sente sopraffatti…", afferma la Berg dopo averla osservata a lungo.   
  
Il Segretario si volta nella sua direzione con aria sorpresa, inclina la testa da un lato, in contemplazione, "Si direbbe che anche tu ne sappia qualcosa…", osserva addolcendo il tono della voce. "Si, beh… anche mia madre non è mai stata molto… come dire… chioccia.", ammette osservando l'altra annuire pensierosa. "Ma sai che ti dico? Ho imparato a farne a meno tanto tempo fa, e come vedi, sono ancora qui, ho imparato a contare solo su di me, mi ha insegnato a non scendere a compromessi, e credo sia più un bene che un male.", conclude con decisione.   
  
Il momento è interrotto da un suono insistente che Susan non riconosce, è il telefono di Elaine, che si affretta a raggiungere la propria borsa alla ricerca del dispositivo. Osserva i suoi lineamenti mutare in una smorfia indecifrabile, mentre inspira profondamente e si porta il cellulare all'orecchio. "Dove sei? … Arrivo subito.", annuncia all'apparecchio dopo aver ascoltato il misterioso interlocutore attraverso l'etere. Le rivolge uno sguardo serio, "Uhm… la compagna di una mia cara amica è appena venuta a mancare… io… devo andare da lei… mi dispiace.", annuncia disorientata. "Mi dispiace molto, Elaine, ti accompagno.", la Berg marcia verso l'ingresso per prendere il proprio soprabito. "Non è necessario…", risponde il politico più per dovere che per altro, "…uhm… chiamo Clark.", prosegue con fare indeciso guardando distrattamente il display ancora acceso, "Non dire sciocchezze, è il minimo che possa fare, vuoi essere lì il prima possibile o no?", Susan si sistema il cappotto e l'aiuta ad indossare il suo.   
  
"Si tratta del giudice Nash, non è vero?", le domanda con lo sguardo incollato alla strada, percepisce la donna accanto a sé irrigidirsi, "Elaine, non è una notizia, rilassati.", la rassicura senza il minimo segno di esserne rimasta offesa. "Scusa…", sussurra la Barrish, consapevole della propria reazione esagerata. "Era malata da tempo…", racconta con voce strozzata, la giovane le stringe una mano con fare affettuoso.   
  
"Sono davvero dispiaciuta, Elaine.", le dice accostando davanti all'entrata principale della clinica. "Grazie per il passaggio…", le dice riconoscente. Susan la cinge in un abbraccio di sostegno, "Non pensarci… adesso stai accanto alla tua amica.", la incoraggia con un sorriso. Osserva Clark, che le ha raggiunte sul posto, aprire delicatamente la portiera e scortare il Segretario di Stato all'interno dell'edificio e solo quando la donna sparisce dalla sua vista mette in moto e si allontana.


	11. Capitolo 11 When Bitches Support

Capitolo 11 When Bitches Support   
  
Le porte dell'ascensore si aprono, ed Elaine la individua subito, è seduta, curva su sé stessa, su un divanetto ad una decina di passi da lei, proprio davanti alla camera di Corinne. Fissa il vuoto, imbambolata ed assente ai movimenti attorno a lei. Due infermiere escono silenziose trasportando le bianche lenzuola dove solo poco prima è spirata la donna. La Barrish prende un profondo respiro e raggiunge il suo maestro, le si siede accanto poggiando delicatamente una mano sulle sue spalle.   
  
"Grazie per essere venuta subito.", le dice l'anziana in tono piatto. Elaine non risponde, le massaggia la schiena in un gesto consolatorio e le prende le mani nella sua. L'attira a sé, in silenzio, le sembra fragile come mai prima d'ora. "Sai… in un certo senso è un sollievo…", ammette senza vergogna la Nash, "Non ha mai avuto paura della morte, il suo timore era… finire così… senza che né io né lei, né nessun altro potessimo farci nulla…".   
  
———————————————   
  
È stata una lunga nottata, in clinica, Corinne è stata lavata e vestita con l'abito che la coppia aveva scelto l'anno precedente, prima che la demenza prendesse il sopravvento. Adesso riposa tre piani più in basso, nel suo feretro finemente intagliato e lucidato, ancora aperto, in attesa dei funerali che si terranno in serata. Elaine si è occupata di rifiutare l'offerta del prete e di tenerlo lontano dalla donna in lutto. Non sarà un funerale cattolico, si chiede scioccata come possa essere venuto in mente al religioso anche solo di proporre una simile cosa.   
  
Il politico si avvicina silenziosamente a Diane, "Coraggio, ti accompagno a casa.", le dice aiutandola ad alzarsi e prendendola sottobraccio. La donna non protesta e lascia che la sua pupilla si occupi di lei. L'autista le aspetta, professionale come al solito, fa accomodare le due donne dietro e si mette silenzioso alla guida. L'anziana guarda distratta la città che le scivola davanti agli occhi, mentre la Barrish veglia su di lei con sguardo attento e premuroso. Pensa alla naturalezza con cui Susan ha subito offerto il suo sostegno e le viene voglia di ringraziarla e farle sapere qualcosa.   
  
« _Susan, ho apprezzato davvero molto il tuo aiuto, ieri sera, è stata una nottata pesante, ma volevo dirti ancora una volta, grazie. Elaine_ »   
  
Dopo nemmeno un minuto, il cellulare vibra nelle sue mani.   
  
« _Non ho fatto nulla di speciale, ho fatto solo il minimo. E comunque, sei sempre la benvenuta. Stai vicino alla tua amica, e riposa, quando puoi. A presto, Susan_ »   
  
Dopo aver chiesto a Clark di andare a casa a prenderle un vestito per il funerale, scorta Diane Nash in casa e la obbliga a stendersi qualche ora. Telefona alla madre chiedendole di preparare l'occorrente che verrà a ritirare l'autista e si stende vicino alla donna, dopo averla coperta amorevolmente.   
  
———————————————   
  
La clinica si è occupata di organizzare la breve funzione, secondo gli accordi presi in precedenza con la coppia, alcune delle infermiere più affezionate si sono unite al piccolo gruppo di parenti e conoscenti. Elaine resta accanto a Diane per tutto il tempo, come se fosse il suo angelo custode.   
  
"Elaine, va a casa adesso, hai bisogno di riposare e di tornare a lavoro…", le ordina il giudice dopo che sono rientrate dal servizio funebre. "Adesso non preoccuparti di questo, Diane, possono fare a meno di me nell'Ovale, almeno per oggi.", le dice sedendolesi accanto e offrendole una tazza di the. "Elaine, dico sul serio, non ho bisogno di una baby sitter...", scherza mestamente l'anziana, "Ero preparata per tutto questo, ma ti ringrazio.", la Barrish la scruta pensierosa, "Lascia che ti prepari qualcosa per cena, almeno.", le dice alzando una mano quando l'altra sta per protestare. "Insisto.", le dice ferma.   
  
———————————————   
  
"Beh... non ti nego che all'inizio sia stato un rapporto burrascoso, ma non è stato soltanto a causa sua. Avevo già deciso che non potevo fidarmi di lei, negando la mia intenzione di ricandidarmi. Doug le aveva raccontato tutto, avrebbe potuto far passare la notizia comunque, ma l'ha trattenuta. Abbiamo fatto entrambe i nostri sbagli, poi quando è stato dell'incidente... beh... ho scoperto di avere un'alleata.", le racconta mentre mangiano controvoglia.   
  
"Beh, mi fa piacere, Elaine, spero solo che questa cosa non ti si rivolti contro... me le ricordo bene le cattiverie che ha scritto su di te...", sottolinea calma la Nash. "Si dicono e si pensano un sacco di cose, finché non si conosce di persona ciò di cui si parla.", risponde il politico, "Anche io avevo una pessima opinione di lei, eppure..."   
  
"E adesso cosa pensi di lei?", le domanda il suo mentore. Elaine fa un respiro profondo, interrogandosi mentalmente. "Penso che gli anni e le esperienze ci plasmino di continuo, e che spesso è attraverso le esperienze spiacevoli che si capisce il valore delle persone. Penso che lei mi ammirasse da sempre e che non le sia mai andato giù il fatto che io stessa mi sottovalutassi accanto a Bud. Tutti i suoi articoli erano in un certo senso un modo per... dirmi di svegliarmi... per lei era una specie di delusione, pensava che vivessi all'ombra di Bud... e in un certo senso è stato così, per molti anni. Mi provocava, perché io reagissi. Abbiamo imparato a rispettarci e fidarci l'una dell'altra, conoscendoci meglio. Penso che lei abbia capito che sono davvero come mi immaginava, nonostante gli anni di matrimonio, e abbia deciso di rispettarmi, a dispetto di tutte le deludenti conclusioni cui era giunta in precedenza. È stata una piacevole scoperta anche per me, accorgermi di quanto possa essere piacevole e stimolante la sua compagnia."   
  
"Ci vuole un certo grado di umiltà e intelligenza per saper rivedere le proprie opinioni, quando è necessario.", afferma l'anziana in tono pensieroso. "Esatto, questo è il punto, Diane.", le conferma la Barrish con un sorriso.   
  
"Diane...", esita la donna dopo un lungo momento, "Posso trovarti un sostituto valido, se vuoi, ma vorrei che considerassi di rimanere ancora qualche mese.", le dice, pensando alle indagini sull'attentato al presidente. "Elaine, so perfettamente cosa mi stai chiedendo e capisco che non ne puoi parlare, sono stanca, non lo nego, spero solo che si faccia presto. Sarebbe un buon punto di partenza avere un collaboratore che mi affianchi per qualche mese, prima di lasciargli il mio posto.", propone il giudice.


	12. Capitolo 12 When Bitches Party

Capitolo 12 When Bitches Party   
  
  
"Signor Presidente, felice di vederla in piedi, finalmente!", esordisce in tono scherzoso la Barrish al cospetto di Garcetti. L'uomo si è sbarazzato degli ingombranti gessi alle gambe. Ha subìto un altro importante intervento pochi giorni fa, in cui gli arti inferiori sono stati liberati dalla costrizione rigida, sostituita con i fissatori esterni, per permettere un minimo di movimento che faciliti la riabilitazione. Gli anelli in titanio, posizionati ad intervalli regolari, che avvolgono le gambe del politico, e fissati con più perni avvitati direttamente nelle ossa, sono comunque ingombranti e l'uomo lancia un'occhiataccia alla sua sottoposta, mentre con la fronte imperlata di sudore, muove un ultimo passo aggrappato ai sostegni, prima che il fisioterapista lo aiuti a riposare sulla sedia a rotelle.   
  
"Elaine, è rientrato suo figlio Doug?", domanda in tono amichevole. "È sulla via del ritorno.", risponde cortese la donna. "Signor Presidente, ha valutato la richiesta del giudice Nash?", chiede guardandolo annuire con prontezza, "Ho stilato una lista di cinque nomi...", risponde aprendo un cassetto dalla scrivania, ne estrae un foglio, lo poggia sulla superficie davanti a sé e lo fa scivolare di fronte alla sua interlocutrice, invitandola nel contempo a sedersi. "... Il suo parere è molto importante per me, Elaine, quindi vorrei che fosse una decisione di entrambi.", la Barrish annuisce compiaciuta. "Preghi solo la sua amica di non abbandonarci proprio adesso, siamo vicini, Elaine, ed abbiamo bisogno della sua esperienza e della sua morale.", il Segretario annuisce esaminando il foglio con i candidati che Garcetti propone, "Non se ne andrà di punto in bianco, tanto più che tenersi occupata l'aiuta, in questo momento.", gli spiega pensando alle ultime tre settimane.   
  
Essendo stata una morte annunciata da molto tempo, l'anziana donna era già abbondantemente preparata all'eventualità, per quando lo si può essere di fronte ad una perdita, ed ha ripreso i suoi ritmi più positivamente di quanto la sua allieva si fosse aspettata. Ma è comunque una donna anziana e più volte, negli ultimi tempi, ha manifestato un certo entusiasmo al pensiero di non dover più rimettere la sveglia al mattino.   
  
———————————————   
  
"Douglas e Anne rientreranno domani sera dalla Spagna. Thomas è tutto preso ad organizzare una festa in loro onore, il suo sponsor lo incoraggia molto...", racconta il politico a Susan, mentre cenano nella tranquillità della sua nuova cucina. Sta diventando un'abitudine, ritrovarsi un paio di volte a settimana per una chiacchierata, o una cena, quando riescono a trovare abbastanza tempo.   
  
Susan è sempre stata un carattere solitario, lei lo attribuisce al fatto di essere cresciuta potendo contare solo sulle proprie forze. Il fatto di stare bene in solitudine, le permette di scegliere se e quando godersi la compagnia degli altri. Si potrebbe pensare che fatichi a socializzare, ma è tutto il contrario, quando la compagnia è gradevole, la Berg si trova a proprio agio proprio come quando è felicemente immersa nella sua solitudine. Inoltre, adora cucinare e, come ha scherzato varie volte con la donna, ha periodicamente bisogno di una cavia disposta a rischiare il suo palato per lei.   
  
Elaine, dal canto suo, non è mai stata veramente sola, è sempre stata circondata da qualcuno della famiglia. Prima c'era solo la madre, poi è arrivato Bud e poi i figli, non ha idea di cosa significhi 'stare da sola', ma stare in compagnia di un 'non membro' della famiglia, soprattutto una persona indipendente come Susan, le dà un'idea di come può essere. A casa della giornalista è tutto tranquillo, non c'è il blaterare continuo della madre, i battibecchi tra Doug e TJ, non ci sono stanze e corridoi da attraversare per arrivare al proprio spazio personale. Qui è tutto raccolto ed anche se lo spazio non è suo, si sente a suo agio come se lo fosse. Venire qui e passare qualche ora in sua compagnia è un po' come una ventata di aria fresca, come andare dai suoi elefanti, come sedersi sulla spiaggia davanti all'oceano.   
  
"...ad ogni modo, mi ha espressamente chiesto di comunicarti che sei invitata anche tu!", aggiunge sporgendosi nella sua direzione, mentre si infila in bocca una forchettata di cibo. La ragazza inclina la testa di lato, sorpresa, "Sul serio? Che carino! Accetto volentieri!", conferma con un gran sorriso.   
  
———————————————   
  
"Che ci fai qui?", le domanda in tono stizzito Douglas. "Tranquillo, Doug, non sono certo qui per rovinarti la festa, anzi, ti faccio le mie più sincere congratulazioni.", le risponde leggermente divertita la giornalista. "Era proprio necessario?", insiste il ragazzo tra i denti. Susan espira pesantemente, "Qual è il tuo problema, si può sapere?", gli chiede spazientita, "Tuo fratello è stato così gentile da invitarmi, a tua madre fa piacere che io sia qui! Persino tua nonna mi ha accolto più amichevolmente che mai! Mi sembrava che avessimo chiarito!", conclude. "Già! Ma non è mica mia nonna ad essere stata a letto con te!", risponde acido il giovane. Susan non riesce a trattenere una risata, conoscendo l'opinione generale di Margaret nei suoi confronti. "Rilassati Doug! Non sono qui per te!", lo liquida pensando ad Elaine.   
  
Mentre sorseggia un bicchiere di champagne osserva con attenzione il linguaggio del corpo dell'amica, mentre interagisce con l'ex marito. È piacevolmente colpita nel constatare che abbia un atteggiamento completamente diverso da quello cui aveva assistito mesi prima, durante il party di fidanzamento. In quell'occasione era rimasta disturbata da ciò che aveva visto.   
  
 _"Credo che sia ancora innamorata di lui...", aveva raccontato ad Alex quella sera, "Si è messa tutta in tiro, continuava ad evitare il suo sguardo, sembrava una scolaretta!", aveva aggiunto sconvolta. "Sono stati sposati per più di trent'anni, ti sorprende così tanto che provi ancora qualcosa per lui?", le aveva risposto l'uomo. "Non è che non mi sorprenda, è solo che è triste!", aveva replicato. "Quando Elaine Barrish si è laureata in legge, ha tenuto il discorso conclusivo dell'anno ed ha avuto dieci minuti di standing ovation, ti rendi conto? Dieci minuti! Te l'immagini? Che fine ha fatto quella ragazza?"_    
  
Adesso non c'è più quella scintilla nel suo sguardo, si vede solo l'affetto per tutti gli anni passati insieme, ma non c'è più traccia di malinconia quando lo guarda, di ricerca di qualcosa di perduto. Susan è genuinamente contenta per lei.   
  
"Hey! Ti stai divertendo?", domanda TJ appoggiandosi col gomito al bancone lì vicino. "TJ! Ti vedo bene!", "Beh finalmente pare che questo programma di riabilitazione funzioni.", le sorride alzando il suo bicchiere. "Succo d'arancia e tonica.", precisa. "Grazie per l'invito TJ, è stato molto carino da parte tua!", aggiunge la giornalista.   
  
"Voglio dire... non sono stata per niente... no, sono stata proprio una stronza, con te, non credo di meritarlo.", ammette con onestà. "È tutto a posto... davvero. E poi, perché non avrei dovuto invitarti? Mamma è più contenta da quando avete smesso di scannarvi.", scherza sorridente. Susan scoppia in una delle sue risate strozzate per mascherare un certo orgoglio nel sentire quelle parole.   
  
Percepisce il ragazzo voltarsi verso di lei per osservarla meglio, "Posso farti una domanda?", le chiede infine impaziente. La giornalista si volta per dedicargli attenzione, alzando un sopracciglio per la curiosità. "Uhm... è vero quello che mia nonna dice di te?", le domanda TJ con fare divertito. Spiazzata, Susan decide di rispondere in tono scherzoso, "Beh... vediamo... dice che sono una stronza, una lesbica e che sono brava ad usare la bocca...", sorride, divertita dall'espressione scioccata del suo interlocutore, "Però stasera è stata piuttosto carina...", incalza, godendosi il silenzio che lei stessa ha provocato.   
  
Dall'altra parte della grande sala, Elaine ha appena restituito Bud Hammond alla sua legittima proprietaria. Individua il figlio maggiore parlare amichevolmente con la sua amica e decide di raggiungerli. Mentre attraversa l'ampio locale capisce che Susan deve aver detto qualcosa che ha lasciato TJ interdetto e le sfugge un sorriso curioso.   
  
"Ok...", la Berg finalmente decide di togliere il giovane dall'impiccio, "Beh... che sono una stronza oramai è risaputo, ma ultimamente mi sono ammorbidita, merito di tua madre, in parte. Le etichette non mi sono mai piaciute, a dire il vero, però posso tranquillamente dirti che ho avuto un paio di relazioni con le donne, anche se l'ultima persona con cui ho fatto coppia è un uomo, per cui..."   
  
"E in tutto questo tempo non me lo hai mai raccontato?", la interrompe il politico, scherzando su ciò che ha appena sentito. I due si voltano di scatto sorpresi dall'intromissione. Dopo un secondo di indecisione, Susan le regge il gioco, "Beh non me lo hai mai chiesto!", ribatte in tono scherzoso. Elaine finge un'espressione di rimprovero rivolgendosi al figlio, "TJ!", lo ammonisce. Finalmente il ragazzo si riscuote alzando le braccia. "Ma che ho fatto?", le due donne si danno un'occhiata d'intesa prima di scoppiare a ridere.   
  
"Tu sì che sai come rimettere a posto i tuoi figli!", Susan ridacchia sedendosi con Elaine sul portico. "Dio! È tale e quale a sua nonna, quando si tratta di impicciarsi degli affari altrui!", scherza la Barrish accendendosi una sigaretta. "Ti ha messa in imbarazzo?", domanda riacquistando serietà. "Ma no, figurati! Sono io ad averlo messo in imbarazzo!", risponde strizzandole l'occhio e rubandole la sigaretta dalle dita. "Non per le donne, ovviamente, credo che sia per l'altra cosa che tua mamma pensa di me...", afferma ripensando all'ultimo punto elencato a TJ. Elaine attende curiosa, "Nah, lascia stare!", Susan gesticola per scacciare il ricordo di quella ridicola conversazione. "Ah no! Hai iniziato tu! Ora finisci!", la sprona l'altra riprendendosi la sigaretta, "Credi che non sappia quanto possa essere... stronza mia madre? Da chi pensi che abbia preso io?!", domanda scoppiando di nuovo a ridere seguita dall'amica.


	13. Capitolo 13 When Bitches Labor

Capitolo 13 When Bitches Labor   
  
  
Paul Garcetti non ha riposato affatto bene, questa notte, e la causa della sua agitazione non sono le sue gambe malandate. Il dolore è ancora forte, ma si sta adattando a quell'armatura che sono i fissatori esterni e non manca più molto alla loro rimozione. Il peggio deve ancora venire, quando dovrà imparare di nuovo a camminare. Ha perso quasi totalmente la massa muscolare, sarà doloroso e faticoso... ed incredibilmente lungo.   
  
Pensa all'incontro che ha avuto poche ore fa con gli esponenti dei Servizi Segreti, che indagano da mesi, a tutto tondo, per incastrare i responsabili del suo attentato. Prima di tutto, il fatto che tendano a chiamarlo 'il suo attentato', lo disturba non poco. Sono morte trentatré persone, quel giorno, nel tentativo di proteggerlo e salvarlo. È stata una strage, oltre che un attentato alla sua persona, riuscito o meno.   
  
 _"Elaine Barrish?", Garcetti era furioso, la sera prima. "Signor Presidente, avevamo il dovere di controllare tutti, nessuno escluso!", si era giustificato il responsabile delle indagini. "Ma l'abbiamo scartata fin da subito, come la maggior parte degli altri esponenti dell'amministrazione!", aveva puntualizzato l'uomo. "È naturale!", aveva risposto ancora incredulo l'uomo più potente del mondo._    
  
L'agente dei Servizi Segreti aveva infine illustrato il corso delle indagini, spiegando che si erano mossi su due fronti, che alla fine avevano finito per incontrarsi a metà strada.   
  
Da un lato, la squadra scientifica si era occupata di analizzare i frammenti trovati sul luogo dell'incidente, arrivando alla conclusione che l'aereo presidenziale fosse stato attaccato da un drone. Almeno due missili 'hellfire' erano stati lanciati contro il velivolo. L'analisi di alcune porzioni elettriche dei dispositivi balistici aveva evidenziato una certa provenienza, si trattava di armamenti di fattura statunitense. Le armi in questione erano state cedute anni prima al Pakistan.   
  
Dall'altro lato, il team di tecnici informatici aveva prima controllato gli accessi al sistema di sicurezza dell'Air Force One, individuando il momento esatto in cui le difese dell'aereo erano state abbassate, direttamente con i codici attualmente in uso. Escludendo l'uso della 'forza bruta' per ottenere l'accesso, si erano automaticamente escluse tutte le figure non in possesso di tali codici. Restavano solamente tre nomi, incluso il Presidente.   
  
La terza fase prevedeva un'analisi approfondita del traffico internet, era stato il lavoro più impegnativo e lungo, ma alla fine, uno dei due sospetti era stato escluso definitivamente. Benché le prove raccolte fossero sufficienti, era stato anche condotto un blitz delle forze NATO in medio oriente. Non era stato difficile individuare gli esecutori materiali dell'attacco, che stavano già crescendo di fama tra i vari gruppi terroristici attivi, nonostante la missione non fosse stata perfetta, aveva comunque inflitto un duro colpo agli States.   
  
Anche se non erano stati capaci di produrre un nome, avevano fornito un valido movente. Era stato promesso loro di alleggerire le pene di alcuni connazionali condannati in suolo americano per cospirazioni terroristiche. Erano stati più che felici di ridicolizzare gli Stati Uniti, affermando che avessero un traditore così potente direttamente all'interno.   
  
———————————————   
  
"Paul! Andiamo! Non crederai che...", "Solo il Presidente in carica ha il potere di nominare il nuovo giudice della Corte Suprema... certo, avrebbe comunque dovuto essere approvato dal Senato... ma sai quanto me che sono dettagli!", lo interrompe Garcetti in tono secco. Fred Collier apre la bocca, ma non riesce ad articolare nessun suono, mentre i Servizi Segreti lo portano via dall'Ovale con una certa discrezione.   
  
I suoi sospetti si erano rivelati giusti, ma chissà perché, questo pensiero non gli dà alcun sollievo. È il momento di chiamare a raccolta tutti i membri dello staff e prepararsi per una conferenza stampa dannatamente tosta. Ma prima vuole parlare in privato con la Barrish.   
  
———————————————   
  
Elaine lancia il cellulare sul divano, leggermente indispettita dalla richiesta di Garcetti. Prima le dice di prendersi la mattinata libera, poi la richiama a metà mattino ordinandole di andare alla Casa il prima possibile e liberarsi da tutti gli impegni per il resto del giorno, perché avranno da lavorare fino a tardi.   
  
Sospira in segno di resa e va a prepararsi più velocemente che può. Mentre l'autista guida verso la residenza del Presidente, estrae il cellulare e compone il numero di Susan. Quando parte la segreteria si ricorda della riunione in programma al giornale e riaggancia innervosita.   
  
« _Hey Sue, non posso stasera, Garcetti mi ha incastrata con qualcosa e non ho idea di quando mi libererò! Ma se mi perdoni, la prossima volta ti porto il gelato più buono di DC! Baci!_ »   
  
Rilegge il messaggio mossa da un senso di tenerezza, che la fa sorridere. Clark nota il cambiamento di umore e gli angoli della sua bocca carnosa si arricciano all'insù.   
  
———————————————   
  
Il Segretario di Stato si accascia su uno dei due divani dell'Ovale, sconvolta, ma non sorpresa da ciò che il suo capo ha appena terminato di raccontarle. Adesso capisce il perché di tanta urgenza e come mai Garcetti abbia tenuto lontani dall'Ovale tutti gli altri membri del Gabinetto, questa mattina.   
  
"Prima di far accomodare gli altri, volevo ringraziarla in privato per il sostegno che mi ha dato fin dal primo istante di questa crisi, Elaine...", la donna annuisce, ancora scossa dalle notizie appena acquisite. "... e finalmente posso ricordarle che mi deve ancora una risposta...", le dice in tono gentile, sforzandosi di sorridere a suo beneficio, a dispetto dell'atmosfera.   
  
La Barrish alza gli occhi verso di lui, confusa e muta. "... non ne abbiamo più parlato, Elaine, ma il mio invito è ancora valido, non ho intenzione di ritirarmi a causa di... questo...", afferma l'uomo, indicando la parte inferiore del suo corpo, "... e lei è sempre la mia prima scelta, ora più che mai.", conclude scrutandola impaziente. "Ne parleremo presto, Signor Presidente, grazie per la fiducia.", risponde con un sorriso tirato.   
  
———————————————   
  
Susan entra in ascensore e preme il bottone del primo piano interrato, fruga distrattamente nella borsa alla ricerca delle chiavi dell'auto e la sua mano trova invece il cellulare, lo estrae pensando di avvertire l'amica che tra poco sarà a casa e che può raggiungerla prima, se vuole. Sorride apertamente nel trovare un nuovo messaggio da leggere, ma l'espressione di gioia le si spegne gradualmente mentre ne legge il contenuto. Legge ancora una volta l'ultima frase, mossa da un senso di tenerezza, pensando alla premura di Elaine.   
  
« _Dai non ti preoccupare! Mi dispiace che ci siano stati degli intoppi, e mi dispiace sapere che avrai una giornata pesante, riposati quando uscirai di lì! Noi ci vedremo presto, con o senza il gelato più buono di Washington! Prendila pure come una minaccia! Baci!_ »


	14. Capitolo 14 When Bitches Collapse

Capitolo 14 When Bitches Collapse   
  
Susan Berg sorseggia la sua tisana calda rileggendo la poesia sul Vietnam che le ha portato l'amica tempo addietro. Le pare ancora di sentirle recitare i versi, leggendola, proprio come quando era curva sul leggìo, quel giorno. Anche le emozioni che prova sono quelle di allora, solo più intense, si rende conto, sorridendo al pensiero di Elaine. Il suono della voce della donna, nella sua testa, la conforta, la rilassa, la fa semplicemente stare meglio. Chiude gli occhi, riposando la nuca sul bordo dello schienale del divano e lascia che Elaine le ripeta ancora una volta la composizione, con la sua voce melodiosa che ormai conosce bene.   
  
Un suono improvviso la spaventa e nel riscuotersi dalla sua trance realizza che si è versata parte della bevanda in grembo, bagnandosi il pigiama. Il suono si ripete, delicato. C'è qualcuno alla porta, Susan controlla l'ora sull'orologio a parete, manca poco a mezzanotte. Si alza, tastandosi la parte bagnata del tessuto, si avvicina alla porta e controlla dallo spioncino. Si affretta ad aprire rabbrividendo per il freddo.   
  
"È tardi, lo so, scusa.", la Barrish alza le mani muovendo un passo all'interno dell'appartamento. "Cos'è successo?", domanda la giornalista senza minimamente fare riferimento all'ora tarda, intuendo che la donna deve essere appena uscita dalla Casa. Ha la faccia stanca e tesa. "Hai mangiato?", le chiede d'istinto. L'altra scuote il capo, più per farla tacere che per risponderle, "Ti darò una notizia in anteprima, ma non potrai farla uscire prima della conferenza stampa di domani.", "Ok!", risponde pronta Susan, vieni, ti preparo qualcosa di caldo, le dice posandole una mano sulla schiena e guidandola verso il bancone della cucina.   
  
Elaine si siede su uno degli sgabelli e la osserva con gratitudine, mentre le prepara una tisana calda e un sandwich al formaggio cremoso. Sospira, nel tentativo di scrollarsi di dosso ore ed ore di briefing per mettersi d'accordo su quello da dire e non dire alla stampa il giorno seguente. Vuole avere la completa attenzione dell'altra, quindi attende paziente che si prenda cura di lei.   
  
Quando finalmente si spostano sul divano, Elaine si sente pronta. "Fred Collier è stato arrestato dai servizi segreti questa mattina, per Biarritz.", esordisce in tono serio evitando il lungo elenco di reati di cui sarà accusato. "Sei seria?", domanda incredula l'amica. "Già!", si sporge verso la sua interlocutrice. "Non saranno molti i particolari che divulgheremo, per ora. La versione ufficiale, per il momento, è che i Servizi Segreti sono risaliti a lui dopo mesi di indagini serrate e che al più presto ci sarà una direttissima.", la informa. "Non risponderemo a nessuna domanda durante la conferenza.", la Berg annuisce pronta, senza insistere.   
  
Elaine si butta all'indietro, riposando la schiena affaticata, strofinandosi la faccia con una mano. Sul tavolino da caffè davanti a lei c'è il foglio che le ha stampato poco dopo i funerali di stato dell'equipaggio dell'Air Force One. Le sfugge un sorriso e decide che non ha voglia di tenersi per sé ciò che ha saputo quel giorno, sa che l'amica adesso è solo un'amica, una cara amica, non una giornalista.   
  
"Quello che so, e che ancora non si può divulgare, è che si era messo in contatto con qualche gruppo terroristico in Medio Oriente, a cui ha fornito i codici per disabilitare a distanza i dispositivi di sicurezza dell'aereo, cosicché potesse essere attaccato da un drone. In cambio aveva promesso loro di ammorbidire le pene per i terroristi detenuti in suolo americano...", Susan l'ascolta attentamente, in silenzio, imitando la sua postura con fare rilassato. "Ovviamente il Presidente degli Stati Uniti non ha potere sulle leggi, ma ha potere di nomina sui giudici della Corte Suprema, ed anche se è una carica a vita, sappiamo bene quanto Diane intendesse ritirarsi, di recente.", prosegue nel dettaglio. "Avrebbe nominato un nuovo giudice di sua fiducia...", conclude cedendo la tazza ormai vuota all'amica, mentre chiude gli occhi, esausta.   
  
La giornalista non ha voglia di lavare le ultime stoviglie e le abbandona incurante nel lavello, tornando verso il divano ha il dubbio che la donna si sia addormentata, la guarda a lungo, i movimenti regolari del suo torace che si alza e si abbassa. Si dirige verso la propria camera e prende un cuscino e due coperte dall'armadio, ed anche se è sicura che l'amica protesterà, non è disposta a discutere.   
  
Adagia in silenzio il cuscino ad un lato del divano e le sfiora delicatamente un braccio, lei socchiude a malapena un occhio. "Coraggio... stenditi un po'.", le sussurra guidandola dolcemente in posizione orizzontale. Per un attimo la Barrish pensa che deve alzarsi e tornare a casa, ma è troppo stanca e le cure dell'amica sembrano qualcosa di irrinunciabile, così l'asseconda chiudendo gli occhi e riposando su un fianco, mentre viene coperta premurosamente.   
  
Susan è contenta e sorpresa che non abbia fatto obiezioni. Le liscia le coperte addosso. "Notte.", le sussurra, ma Elaine sta già dormendo.   
  
———————————————   
  
Dopo qualche attimo di indecisione, Susan decide che deve alzarsi e svegliare l'amica, dovrà andare a casa a cambiarsi, prima di iniziare la sua giornata e lei non vuole che faccia tardi. Affacciandosi nel salone con l'irrazionale timore che nel corso della notte se ne sia andata, è sollevata nel vederla riposare con espressione serena. Decide di concederle altri cinque minuti, mentre prepara il caffè più silenziosamente che può.   
  
Con una tazza fumante si siede sul tavolino basso indecisa. L'aroma della bevanda fa il suo effetto e la donna fa qualche movimento prima di aprire gli occhi, confusa, si tira su a sedere, guardandosi il vestito stropicciato. "Buongiorno.", biascica cercando di lisciarsi le pieghe sulla camicetta. "Buongiorno a te!", risponde la Berg porgendole la tazza. "Grazie.", sussurra l'altra riconoscente. "La colazione è quasi pronta.", annuncia la giovane tornando in cucina e mettendosi all'opera con efficienza.   
  
"Ti ho messo asciugamani puliti e uno spazzolino nuovo sul mobile del bagno.", l'avverte mentre versa le uova in padella. "Poi ti accompagno a casa, così potrai cambiarti prima di andare a lavoro.", la tranquillizza adocchiando la donna avvicinarsi. "Hai proprio pensato a tutto, eh?", scherza il politico con voce rauca. "Beh, se avessi saputo che avevi intenzione di collassare sul mio divano, ti avrei procurato un pigiama della tua taglia!", le risponde pronta facendo la linguaccia. "Ah ah, divertente!", replica Elaine rubando una fetta di pancetta abbrustolita dalla teglia, non riesce ad evitare lo schiaffetto che la colpisce sul dorso della mano e scoppia a ridere, seguita a ruota dall'amica.   
  
Nonostante abbia dormito poco e su un divano, che certo non è comodo come il suo letto, il Segretario di sente sorprendentemente rigenerata. E una colazione decente le ci voleva davvero. Guarda distratta la strada che le scorre davanti, mentre la Berg guida in silenzio. "La conferenza stampa è fissata per le dieci.", le ricorda il politico mentre svoltano un'ultima volta prima di accostare. "Grazie Sue.", le dice posandole un bacio frettoloso sulla guancia. "Non ringraziarmi, mi casa es tu casa!", ribatte Susan con un sorriso.   
  
———————————————   
  
"Dove diamine sei stata?", l'assale la madre vedendola rientrare. Elaine non ha voglia di discutere, "A lavoro, mamma.", taglia corto. "Tutta la notte?", domanda l'anziana osservando le grinze sul vestito. "Grazie al cielo no!", risponde distratta. "E quindi? Dove sei stata?", insiste la matriarca posandosi le mani sui fianchi. "Ho camminato! Non avevo voglia di guidare!", improvvisa per divertimento mentre si avvia verso la propria camera. Alza gli occhi al cielo percependo i passi della madre dietro i suoi.   
  
"Ero da Susan, mamma, ci siamo addormentate. Ho fretta, mi aspettano all'Ovale.", la liquida chiudendosi in bagno. "Perché hai dormito da Susan? Non hai mai dormito da Susan!", prosegue mamma Barrish allargando le braccia confusa. "Ho fatto male, ma'! Ogni tanto serve prendere le distanze da questo manicomio!", urla lei da dentro il bagno, mentre sorridente apre il rubinetto della doccia. La madre finalmente si allontana con aria confusa scuotendo il capo.


	15. Capitolo 15 When Bitches Feel

Capitolo 15 When Bitches Feel   
  
  
"Vedo che ti sei cambiata!", le sussurra Susan con fare scherzoso subito dopo la conferenza stampa. Gli occhi di Elaine si socchiudono in due fessure giocosamente minacciose, "Per quanto pensi di prendermi in giro?", le risponde pronta, obbligandola a serrare le mascelle per non scoppiare a ridere. "Bene, ed io che volevo offrirti quel famoso gelato per pranzo, credo di aver cambiato idea...", la informa la Barrish incrociando le braccia divertita.   
  
"Ok!", risponde la giornalista, "Tra un'ora! Dai tuoi elefanti.", annuncia sicura alzando gli occhi verso il cielo terso ed allontanandosi. Elaine non riesce a fare a meno di sbuffare una risata, allarga le braccia, "Guarda che ho detto che ho cambiato idea!", le ricorda, Susan si volta annuendo, "Si, ho sentito! A dopo!", le conferma strizzandole l'occhio, prima di voltarsi ed affrettare il passo.   
  
La Berg continua a sorridere, mentre si allontana. Quello scambio di battute è stato strano, inusuale, ma piacevole. Molto piacevole. È contenta che nonostante gli impegni di entrambe, riescano a trovare il tempo di vedersi spesso. La maggior parte delle volte preferiscono rimanere a casa di Susan, dove possono parlare con tranquillità, magari davanti a qualcosa che hanno cucinato insieme, o condividere la visione di un film. E l'idea che Elaine possa prendere l'abitudine di fermarsi da lei, ogni tanto, non le dispiace affatto. Magari dovrebbe davvero procurarle un pigiama, nell'eventualità.   
  
———————————————   
  
Il nuovo piccolo si è accasciato scomposto proprio davanti al laghetto e tuffa il muso immergendolo quasi completamente nell'acqua, la madre vigila protettiva su di lui, agitando la sua proboscide e schizzando acqua nella sua direzione. Elaine si volta verso Susan, che guarda affascinata e divertita la scena, si rende conto che una delle cose che più le piace di lei è la curiosità e la meraviglia con cui vive le esperienze nuove.   
  
Sa che sta per porle la domanda e decide di anticiparla, "Sapevi che i cuccioli bevono in questo modo?", lei si volta sorpresa, con gli occhi ancora illuminati dalla tenera scena. "Non sa ancora usare la proboscide, gli ci vorranno mesi, prima di imparare.", le spiega sorridente. "Non lo sapevo.", confessa la giornalista seguitando a guardarla sorridente, colta da un improvviso e leggero imbarazzo.   
  
"Allora...", si riscuote poco dopo, allontanando la strana sensazione, "Come procedono i preparativi al bistrot?", domanda riferendosi al piccolo locale che TJ e Doug hanno deciso di rilevare e rilanciare insieme. Elaine sorride, augurandosi che i figli trovino finalmente il loro posto nel mondo. "A rilento, ma Doug è un perfezionista, e comunque credo che sia giusto così. TJ ha bisogno di tempo per rimettersi completamente, grazie al cielo si sta davvero impegnando, credo sia merito della psicoterapia, sai, deve imparare a gestire le sconfitte e le perdite. I preparativi sono stimolanti per entrambi.", le racconta, indecisa se scherzare con la prossima domanda.   
  
"Lo scriverai nel tuo libro?", "Certo!", conferma con entusiasmo la giovane, "Sarà una cronaca dettagliata riguardante la vita lavorativa e privata del Segretario di Stato Elaine Barrish!", le spiega eccitata, il suo sguardo si fa ad un tratto più serio, mentre prende fiato, "Dal momento in cui usai la storia del suicidio di TJ per strapparti quell'intervista, a ciò che mi dicesti quando la notizia sfuggì al mio controllo, la quasi candidatura in Corte Suprema, il tuo ruolo nelle emergenze dei giornalisti in Iran e del sottomarino al largo di San Diego, la tua decisione di candidarti, l'alleanza con Garcetti, Biarritz, tutto quello che si può dire.", le spiega, "Se a te sta bene.", aggiunge.   
  
"Quindi scriverai che razza di persona eri?", scherza leggermente imbarazzata il politico, "Si, serve a spiegare che razza di persona sono diventata, conoscendoti meglio, spiega che razza di persona sei tu veramente, a dispetto di quante te ne ho dette dietro.", si giustifica guardandola annuire pensierosa. La vede accomodarsi meglio sulla panchina sulla quale entrambe siedono. "Quale sarà il titolo?", domanda la Barrish con curiosità. Susan sorride e storce la bocca, insicura sé svelarle quello a cui pensa sempre più spesso.   
  
"Uhm... 'Quando le stronze si scontrano'?", le dice allargando un finto sorriso a suo beneficio. Sorprendentemente Elaine non sembra scioccata dal titolo, anzi, un sorriso tenero le si allarga sulle labbra, mentre annuisce lentamente, "Credo che sia il titolo perfetto per raccontare la storia di come siamo finite da quel primissimo giorno a... questo.", concede allargando le braccia verso la panchina.   
  
Nel ricomporsi, una mano, quasi in un gesto istintivo, si stringe affettuosamente a quella dell'amica. "Mi sento molto fortunata ad averti nella mia vita, Sue.", le dice in tono dolce, mentre le sembra che il suo cuore salti un battito. "Anche io mi sento molto fortunata ad averti nella mia.", le risponde sorridendo, mentre la mano si gira dentro la sua, finché i loro palmi combaciano e le dita stringono la presa, come a voler dare ancora più significato a quelle ultime parole.   
  
———————————————   
  
Mentre si siede accanto a Clark, che la riaccompagna alla residenza del Presidente, Elaine sente ancora il calore della mano di Susan nella sua, è un calore che le si espande dentro e le dà una sensazione di benessere e tranquillità. Si sente davvero fortunata, sente che la sua compagnia le migliora la vita. Stringe il pugno, come per trattenere il più possibile la sensazione della sua pelle, ed esala un sospiro profondo, mentre le risuona nella mente l'adorabile risata dell'amica.   
  
Ripensa alla sera prima, alla naturalezza con cui ha lasciato che si prendesse cura di lei, come se fosse una loro abitudine, ripensa a quando si è svegliata con le narici inondate dal profumo del caffè appena fatto, ed aprendo gli occhi ha trovato il suo sguardo premuroso e il suo splendido sorriso. Ripensa a quando distrattamente ha riposto lo spazzolino nuovo, appena usato, nel bicchiere, assieme al dentifricio e a quello di lei. Forse, dopotutto, non cascherebbe il mondo, se ogni tanto, magari quando fanno più tardi, si fermasse a dormire.


	16. Capitolo 16 When Bitches Leave

Capitolo 16 When Bitches Leave   
  
  
L'uomo davanti a lei è sudato e affaticato, mentre il fisioterapista lo segue nella pedana per la riabilitazione, Elaine osserva con sollievo che sta riacquistando massa muscolare sulle gambe coperte da un paio di pantaloncini corti, le cicatrici dell'incidente ancora visibili nei punti in cui la pelle e il muscolo furono squarciati dall'osso e nei punti in cui erano stati posizionati i perni dei fissatori esterni. - _Non potrà certo esibirsi in balletti come l'ultima volta, dovrà accontentarsi di starsene tranquillo dietro al leggìo, per la maggior parte del tempo, farà un po' Roosevelt, ma forse è un bene_ -, pensa il Segretario di Stato.   
  
"Elaine!", l'accoglie sorridente mentre con una smorfia si siede alla sua scrivania, "È pronta per la partenza?", domanda energico. "Pronta, signore!", conferma lei con un sorriso tirato. "Bene! Perché abbiamo davanti una tabella di marcia molto fitta, siamo in ritardo, lo sa, inoltre, non voglio che nessuno di voi si affatichi più di quanto sia necessario, anche io dovrò fare i conti con i miei limiti, ho programmato le presenze di tutti voi in base agli Stati che visiteremo, per la prima parte del viaggio avrò bisogno di lei, visto che ha accettato la nomina a mio vice, toccheremo gli Stati più difficili.", Le ricorda, come se non avesse passato le ultime settimane nell'Ovale con lui ed il resto del Gabinetto a stilare le tappe della campagna.   
  
"Certamente, Signor Presidente.", conferma la donna in tono cortese, "Partiremo con la Georgia e ci sposteremo ad est, fino al California.", conferma il Segretario. "Esatto Elaine, poi le darò il cambio, anche perché la voglio qui, quando inizierà il processo contro Collier.", le spiega. La Barrish muove un passo in avanti, "Se posso permettermi, Signor Presidente... credo che dovrebbe darmi il cambio in Nevada, nel suo interesse... Il pubblico della California è già orientato dalla sua parte, Signore, inoltre, se ricorda l'intervista al mio ex marito alle precedenti primarie, sarebbe meglio per lei lasciarmi da parte.", gli ricorda.   
  
L'uomo rimane pensieroso per qualche attimo, dopodiché esala un profondo sospiro, "Sa, io non credo che abbia più importanza cosa è accaduto a quel tempo, tuttavia... mi fido del suo istinto e del suo consiglio, farò venire il secondo jet a prenderla a Las Vegas, allora.", concede con un sorriso.   
  
"Grazie, Signor Presidente.", gli dice annuendo, "Adesso vada a casa, si prepari, passi un po' di tempo con i suoi, l'aspetto domattina.", la congeda in tono affabile. <b  
r> ———————————————   
  
"Te la caverai, da sola tutto questo tempo, con TJ?", domanda Elaine alla madre, "Tesoro, certo che me la caverò! E poi non sono sola! TJ ha sempre appiccicato il suo sponsor, grazie al cielo! E poi ci sono Douglas e Anne...", le assicura sorniona, "...anzi... sai come si dice, no? Quando il gatto non c'è... mi divertirò un mondo senza di te! Potrei anche dare una bella festa per festeggiare la tua partenza!", annuncia fingendosi seria.   
  
"Mamma!", l'ammonisce lei guardandola scoppiare a ridere. "Staremo bene, cara... adesso smetti di far finta di preoccuparti e vai a preparare le tue cose. Vai via direttamente da casa di Susan, domattina, giusto?", le domanda, "Beh è assurdo tornare qui solo per prendere le valigie, visto che sarei già a metà strada.", "Giusto! Oh, e dille che l'aspetto per pranzo, domenica, come sempre!", "Sul serio?", domanda stupita la Barrish, "Certo! Ormai è quasi tradizione!", le assicura la madre, "È un pensiero gentile, mamma, grazie!", le dice riconoscente lei, "Su, fila a preparare i tuoi bagagli! Basta traccheggiare!", la sprona con i suoi modi da mamma orsa.   
  
Elaine si chiude in camera senza riuscire a smettere di sorridere, è profondamente grata del fatto che specialmente la madre abbia accettato e gradisca la presenza della reporter. L'invito esteso anche senza la sua presenza è la dimostrazione che non agisce solo per gentilezza nei suoi confronti, ma perché in un certo senso si è affezionata lei stessa.   
  
———————————————   
  
"Hai visto? Ho occhio per queste cose e tu sei troppo critica con te stessa!", afferma la giornalista soddisfatta, nel verificare che il pigiama che le ha fatto trovare le sta alla perfezione. "Ok, mi sta, ma… il colore… sembro una detenuta del Wentworth Correctional Centre di Melbourne! Dai!", Susan scoppia a ridere divertita, "Nah, non è vero! Quelle tendono leggermente al verde! Avresti preferito un… che ne so… rosa maiale?", scherza lisciandole il tessuto su una manica, "E poi… come presenza fisica… ti vedrei più nelle parti di The Freak!", insiste sghignazzando. Elaine spalanca la bocca fingendosi furiosa, "Tu, stronzetta!", recita puntando il dito. Susan la imita sfacciatamente, "Visto? Tale quale a Joan Freak Ferguson! Ma non ti preoccupare, nella prossima stagione ci finirà anche lei come 'inmate'!", ragiona la reporter pizzicandole affettuosamente il naso, "Già, ma con una bella camicetta bianca, con le maniche luuuuunghe!", le fa eco la Barrish prima di scoppiare a ridere.   
  
"Quindi, qual è il piano?", domanda Susan mentre condisce l'insalata, "Credimi, non vorresti sentirlo, odio le campagne, non farmici pensare ancora, per favore.", supplica scherzosa Elaine. "Sai che ti dico? Hai ragione! Godiamoci la serata e basta!", le conferma la giovane porgendole la ciotola perché la metta in tavola, mentre lei si occupa delle bistecche.   
  
Elaine la osserva muoversi, esalando un sospiro. Le mancheranno queste loro serate, sente come il bisogno di guardarla più attentamente del solito, come per memorizzare ogni suo movimento, ogni suo piccolo tipico gesto o suono, per poterselo portare con sé, mentre sarà via. Passano quasi tutto il tempo della cena a scegliere un film non troppo deprimente per la serata ed alla fine si ritrovano sedute vicine sul divano a guardare un documentario sugli elefanti africani.   
  
"Allora non era una presa in giro! Li stanno veramente cacciando a calci dal branco!", esclama scoppiando una risata la giornalista. "Certo che non ti stavo prendendo in giro, tonta! Ma ti pare?!", ribatte offesa il politico dandole uno schiaffetto sul braccio. "Che ne so io! Magari eri ancora nera per quella notizia e ti volevi vendicare prendendomi in giro in qualche modo!", si giustifica giocosa l'altra. "Ok! Questa è ufficialmente la cosa più meschina che tu abbia mai scritto su di me, signorina Berg!", scherza puntandole il dito contro.   
  
Susan alza un sopracciglio, divertita, "Ne sei proprio sicura?", la sfida. "Come sarebbe a dire?", domanda la Barrish con sguardo truce. L'amica scoppia in una delle sue risate strozzate, "Oddio credo proprio che mi mancherà tutto questo, sai?", le confessa d'un fiato con un gran sorriso, tradito da un paio di occhi stranamente brillanti. In un secondo Elaine sente il groppo alla gola e gli occhi le si inumidiscono, fa una smorfia per ricacciare indietro la commozione, le cinge le spalle con un braccio e l'attira a sé in un gesto affettuoso, "Ah non riuscirai a farmi piangere, stronzetta.", dice con voce strozzata depositandole un veloce bacio sulla tempia.   
  
———————————————   
  
"Tu mi vizi troppo!", l'accusa mettendosi in bocca un mirtillo. "Dici?", domanda pensierosa l'altra, rigirando con maestria il composto nella padella fumante, "Si… forse hai ragione!", ammette senza particolare enfasi, dopo poco fa scivolare la frittella in un piatto da portata e la serve all'amica. "Ok, ora prova questa.", le propone gongolante appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo e sporgendosi verso di lei in attesa di un giudizio. Elaine la guarda dubbiosa, "Stai cercando di avvelenarmi, così dovrò ritardare la partenza?", scherza, "Uhm… forse…", le tiene testa la giovane.   
  
A vederlo, ad Elaine sembra un normale pancake. Sente gli occhi dell'amica su di sé e questo la diverte e le scalda il cuore. Prende la forchetta a lato del piatto e la usa per tagliarne un pezzo. La infilza e la solleva dal piatto, osservandone l'interno, sembra poco cotto, leggermente cremoso, ed ha un po' di timore di infilarselo in bocca, ma è anche curiosa, qualcosa evidentemente le sfugge e vuole scoprire cosa sia. Così si fa coraggio e addenta il boccone, "È buona!", afferma, piacevolmente sorpresa dalla sensazione di cremosità, dopo poco la lingua percepisce un aroma particolare, inconfondibile. "Hai aggiunto la farina di mandorle?", domanda quasi sicura di avere ragione.   
  
La Berg fa una smorfia pensierosa, "Aggiunto farina di mandorle… a cosa?", domanda misteriosa. "Al normale composto per pancake!", risponde l'altra come se dovesse essere un fatto ovvio. Susan sorride alzando un sopracciglio, soddisfatta, "Ma non è un normale composto per pancake! Niente uova, latte, farina o zucchero!", afferma. "Oh…", esclama indecisa il politico. Osserva divertita l'amica assumere un atteggiamento alla 'ti ho fregata!', e attende paziente che le siano rivelati gli ingredienti di quella delizia, "Farina di ceci, farina di mandorle, miele e acqua!", annuncia fiera di sé. "Beh… lasciatelo dire, è davvero ottima Sue! Grazie!", le risponde dolcemente aggiungendo i mirtilli al centro della frittella e chiudendola a mo' di omelette. Ne separa un boccone con la forchetta e glie lo offre. "Prova!"   
  
"Ok, sei pronta.", osserva in tono piatto Susan, fronteggiando Elaine, vestita di tutto punto, davanti alla porta d'ingresso ancora chiusa davanti a loro. "Tienimi aggiornata, ok?", le dice evitando il suo sguardo. "E fai buon viaggio!", aggiunge muovendo un passo in avanti, poi si solleva sulle punte dei piedi e l'abbraccia con affetto, inalando il profumo della sua pelle e dei suoi capelli con gli occhi chiusi. Sente il braccio di Elaine allacciarlesi dietro la schiena e stringerla. "Non lavorare troppo, signorina Berg", le sussurra la donna in tono dolce, prima di arretrare di un passo allargando un sorriso a suo beneficio. - _Meglio che esca di qui il prima possibile._ -, pensa il Segretario aprendo la porta e dandosi quasi alla fuga.


	17. Capitolo 17 When Bitches Tour

Capitolo 17 When Bitches Tour   
  
  
"Beata tra gli uomini, eh?", la prende in giro la giornalista dall'altra parte della cornetta. "Lascia perdere! Combriccola perfetta per un barbecue del sud!", le fa eco sfilandosi le scarpe e sedendosi sul letto della sua stanza allo Sheraton Hotel di Atlanta. "Domani batteremo la periferia sud e poi ci spostiamo in Tennessee. Ci sono dei boschi meravigliosi, da queste parti, sai?", le racconta sorridente. "E tu che fai? Come va al giornale?", le domanda curiosa.   
  
"Beh... Al giornale sono già tutti in fermento per il processo, nonostante manchino ancora quasi due mesi, e mi danno il tormento.", la informa senza particolare enfasi. "Hai la voce stanca, anche tu... da quanto non ti prendi una vacanza, signorina Berg?", chiede con un velo di preoccupazione. "È vero, sono un po' sottotono, sarà il cambio di stagione, si dice sempre così, no?", scherza la giovane mentre distrattamente di passa una mano tra i lunghi capelli. "Vai da qualche parte, ti farà bene.", le suggerisce la Barrish addolcendo il tono. "Già beh... penserò a qualcosa.", le conferma, "... promesso.", le assicura mossa da un senso di tenerezza, quando sente il sospiro dubbioso dell'amica. "Ci sentiamo nei prossimi giorni, allora.", propone Elaine dopo una pausa.", "Sicuro!", risponde lei.   
  
———————————————   
  
Dopo più di una settimana d'indecisione, Susan è sicura della sua meta. Non le resta che programmarsi le tappe del viaggio, prenotare l'auto ed il volo di andata. Il nuovo boss le ha chiesto un preavviso di due settimane, quindi ha tutto il tempo per ottimizzare il percorso che si è prefissata.   
  
Qualcosa le dice che la sua recente 'apatia' abbia a che fare con la partenza dell'amica. È così facile abituarsi ad una nuova presenza piacevole nella propria vita che, quando per qualche ragione, questa viene meno, non è altrettanto facile abituarsi alla mancanza. È sicura che staccare e prendersi del tempo per sé l'aiuterà a riguadagnare il proprio equilibrio.   
  
Guarda l'orologio e calcola che il Segretario sia in ancora in volo da Memphis a Nashville, decide di mandarle un messaggio criptico sperando che capisca e la faccia sorridere, visto che le dà il tormento da giorni per convincerla a partire.   
  
« _Navajo Nation e dintorni! Baci!_ »   
  
———————————————   
  
Sente il trillo che l'avverte dell'arrivo di un nuovo messaggio e sorride d'istinto, sa già chi glie lo manda, e stava giusto pensando a lei. Il sorriso si allarga ancora di più mentre legge quelle poche parole.   
  
« _Abbiamo niente di più bello, nel nostro Paese? Ah, quanto mi piacerebbe venire con te! E invece sono bloccata qui, lì, chissà dove! Quando parti? Ps. Tra poco atterriamo! Baci!_ »   
  
L'aereo si tuffa dentro il bianco soffice delle nuvole ed è costretta a deglutire diverse volte, per via del cambio di pressione della discesa. Si volta verso il finestrino distratta stringendo il telefono, in attesa di una risposta.   
  
« _Ma tu verrai con me! Vedrai! Ho ancora due settimane per organizzarmi! Ma tu verrai con me, in un modo o nell'altro! A presto!_ »   
  
Il Segretario sorride scuotendo il capo, stringe il cellulare nella sua mano e se la porta distrattamente a sorreggersi il mento, "Signorina Berg, mi farai diventare matta!", sussurra tra sé divertita, e per una frazione di secondo, una frazione infinitesimale, una vocina dentro di sé le suggerisce che potrebbe succedere davvero, ma prima che afferri il senso di quell'indizio, è già tutto svanito, e ciò che rimane è soltanto la sua espressione del viso, ormai seria, mentre ascolta il suo cuore rallentare ad un ritmo normale e si domanda come mai abbia accelerato. Mentre si chiede perché tanta fatica a respirare, per un attimo.   
  
———————————————   
  
"Quindi, ci abbandoni per tre domeniche, cara?", domanda la matriarca mentre passa alla giovane la sfoglia di pasta scottata. "Signora Barrish, così mi fa sentire in colpa, però!", l'ammonisce lei, con una strana soggezione che credeva essere sparita da tempo. Sistema ordinatamente la sfoglia nella teglia e versa un'abbondante dose di ragù.   
  
L'anziana sorride pacatamente, "E tu vuoi farmi sentire vecchia!", ribatte in tono scherzoso, mentre si occupa di disporre la besciamella, poi solleva un altro strato di pasta, mentre aspetta che Susan abbia spolverato il formaggio sulla lasagna in lavorazione. "Lo sai che la tua cara amica si perse per più di un'ora, quando la portammo al Grand Canyon?", inizia a raccontarle vedendo un sorriso allargarsi sul viso della reporter. "Aveva otto anni, mi pare, eravamo sulla south rim, nei pressi di Williams, avevamo preso la navetta ed eravamo scesi a Hopi Point, ci saremmo distratti mezzo minuto e lei era sparita! Non ti dico lo spavento, eravamo sull'orlo del canyon, sotto di noi un dirupo di centinaia di metri! La trovò un ranger per caso, ottocento metri più a ovest! Cercava un modo per scendere al fiume, quella stronzetta! Ottocento metri, ci crederesti?", termina scuotendo il capo.   
  
"Abbiamo fatto proprio un bel lavoro, figliola!", giudica soddisfatta, osservando la teglia colma fino all'orlo e pronta pronta per il forno. "Si, sono perfettamente d'accordo, Margaret!", conferma più rilassata la giovane. "Ecco! Ora si ragiona!", esclama circondandole le spalle con un braccio, "Ora ci vuole una bella foto da mandare a mia figlia, così vedrà quanto ce la spassiamo senza di lei!", propone con fare giocoso, nota una veloce smorfia sul viso della sua interlocutrice, la stringe un po' di più a sé, "Lo so cara, manca a tutti noi.", le sussurra come ad incoraggiarla.


	18. Capitolo 18 When Bitches Discover (Parte 1)

Capitolo 18 When Bitches Discover (Parte 1)   
  
  
" _Oggetto: Giorno uno!  
  
Ore 08.00  
Ciao Signora Segretario! Sono in partenza per Phoenix! Finalmente! Dovrei essere lì alle 11 ora locale! Non vedo l'ora di mettermi al volante! Vorrei essere a Sedona in serata!   
  
Ore 13.30 Fountain Hills, AZ  
Ok, amica, ho ritirato l'auto da poco più di un'ora e già ho fatto un cambio di programma! Mentre scendevamo verso lo Sky Harbor International, ho scorto qualcosa che ha catturato la mia attenzione.  
Ho scoperto che si tratta di un laghetto artificiale in un paesino a nord-est di Apache Junction, chiamato Fountain Hills. È lì che mi sono diretta. Sono seduta sul prato davanti al laghetto, proprio al centro c'è questa fontana artificiale, che ogni ora spara un getto d'acqua a centinaia di metri di altezza! Sono stata fortunata che fosse in funzione durante l'atterraggio, altrimenti mi sarebbe sfuggita. Sto mangiando un sandwich all'ombra di un salice, (stranissimo trovare un salice in Arizona! Mi aspettavo solo Saguaro cactus!), in attesa che la fontana dia il meglio di sé al prossimo rintocco. Poi farò una deviazione panoramica, invece di passare per la I17, attraverserò Tortilla Flat, il Sycamore Canyon, Montezuma Castle, Camp Verde, e Cottonwood.   
  
Ore 20.00  
Adoro i cambi di programma! Arrivata a Cottonwood ho scorto un cartello curioso, sulla strada letteralmente circondata di campi di cotone, mentre guidavo verso nord diretta a Sedona. 'Jerome, contea di Yavapay, città fantasma, camere disponibili Hounted Hotel & Burger'... Avrei potuto lasciarmelo sfuggire, secondo te?   
  
Ore 22.00 Jerome, AZ  
L'Hounted Hotel e Burger è piccolo, grazioso e interamente in legno! I proprietari mi hanno servito degli ottimi sliders e mi hanno raccontato che nel 1920 qui ci abitavano qualcosa come quindicimila persone, che lavoravano alla miniera di rame. Adesso è veramente una città fantasma, ci vivranno si è no un centinaio di anime! Domani la visiterò meglio!   
  
Hey, so che sei stanca, presa e stressata, questa è solo la prima di una lunga serie, non perderci troppo tempo a rispondere, questo è il mio modo di portarti con me! Buonanotte!_"   
  
Elaine Barrish si sfila gli occhiali, piacevolmente stupita da ciò che ha appena letto, chiude la custodia magnetica del suo iPad e scivola sotto le morbide coperte. Decide che come Susan le darà la buonanotte, lei le darà il buongiorno. Avendo poco da raccontare a confronto, basterà un semplice ed immediato messaggio di testo. E con questo pensiero, chiude gli occhi e si addormenta poco dopo.   
  
———————————————   
  
« _Buongiorno, davvero una bella sorpresa, Sue, leggere la tua giornata. Fallo ancora, tutte le volte che puoi! Ma non ti azzardare a rispondermi quando stai guidando! E non guidare se sei stanca! Spero tu stia facendo tante foto! Un abbraccio! Buona giornata!_ »   
  
La Berg mette via il cellulare soddisfatta, ringrazia l'adorabile coppietta dell'Hotel ed esce in esplorazione.   
  
" _Oggetto: Giorno due!  
  
Ore 14.30, Sedona, AZ  
Sono seduta all'esterno di una tavola calda, al mercato artigianale di Tlaquepaque. È pieno di colori e sculture, al centro della piazzetta la statua di un Apache in posa plastica, sembra che lotti con l'acquila con le ali spiegate sopra di lui, mi ricorda la famosa scena di Matrix, quando il protagonista schiva i proiettili. Qui intorno vendono i cibi più assurdi, serpente a sonagli, lecca lecca con tanto di scorpioni, vermi glassati al cioccolato, caramelle al peperoncino habanero. Vuoi un souvenir? Il mio chily è semplicemente delizioso! Senza strani ingredienti, spero! Stamattina ho fatto un giro dentro Jerome, è veramente un amore! Le persone sono accoglienti e i negozi di souvenir sono una trappola! Nel senso che sono pieni di cose fantastiche e ti porteresti via tutto! Qui è una piccola Monument Valley, ci sono queste rocce di arenaria rossa che attorniano la cittadina. Hanno costruito una chiesa scavando una di queste rocce, perché una delle formazioni rocciose di fronte sembra una madonna con un bambino in braccio... A me sembra una madre qualsiasi con un bambino in braccio, ma son dettagli! Mi hanno consigliato di fare la panoramica attraverso la Coconino National Forest, per arrivare su a Flagstaff, tra poco mi rimetto al volante.   
  
Ore 21.30 Flagstaff, AZ  
Ok! Adesso posso ufficialmente dire che odore emana una puzzola! Devo ringraziare la cameriera che mi ha consigliato la panoramica! Non voglio pensare a come deve essere a pochi metri dalla bestiola in questione, io l'ho sentito con i finestrini chiusi e durante la marcia! Ho quasi temuto che mi impregnasse i vestiti tanto era forte! Certo che sto facendo le foto! Sono una giornalista o no? Stasera a letto presto, ho grandi progetti per domani! Spero che la tua giornata non sia stata troppo stressante! Notte!_"   
  
———————————————   
  
« _Beh... Ti dirò... Io ce lo farei un pensierino, sul serpente a sonagli! Sarei curiosa, tu no? Ok ok! Non mi sembrano discorsi adatti all'ora della prima colazione! Non vedo l'ora di leggere cosa combinerai oggi! Stai attenta per strada, ok? Buona giornata! Ps Garcetti cammina quasi senza stampelle ormai, addio effetto Roosevelt!_ »   
  
" _Oggetto: Giorno tre!  
  
Ore 15.00 Grand Canyon NP, AZ  
Nonostante le centinaia di persone che sciamano intorno a me, si siedono, scattano foto, mangiano, parlano, qui c'è un silenzio reverenziale che ho sperimentato solo visitando il WTC Memorial. Se chiudo gli occhi, mi pare di udire tua madre chiamarti cercandoti in ogni dove! Hai capito dove sono? Il panorama da qui è mozzafiato. Deve essere stupendo al tramonto, ma non posso trattenermi così tanto, sono diretta ancora a nord! Prima però... devo trovare il percorso che porta giù al fiume! Suggerimenti? Scherzo! Baci!   
  
Ore 22.00 Page, AZ  
Giusto un messaggio veloce a conclusione giornata, domattina voglio essere sveglia prima dell'alba, per godermi lo spettacolo! Riposati! E dormi bene!_"   
  
———————————————   
  
« _Buongiorno, girellona! Sei stata a Hopi Point!? Scommetto che mia mamma ha omesso di dirti che stava discutendo con un venditore di souvenir riguardo al prezzo di un manufatto Havasupai e che mi stavo annoiando a morte! E poi l'avevo trovato il percorso! Se quel ranger non mi avesse raccattato sul più bello! Chissà dove ti porterà la tua giornata! Lo scoprirò stasera! Noi stiamo per volare in Louisiana! Divertiti anche per me!_ »   
  
Susan è già sul posto, il sole sta sorgendo. Non vuole aspettare più tardi. Decide di risponderle subito.   
  
« _Dovresti essere qui, a vedere questo spettacolo di persona, Elaine, ci siamo quasi, ormai! Buon volo!_ »   
  
Passano pochi secondi e il telefono si mette a squillare. Si morde il labbro inferiore sorridendo, mentre risponde senza riuscire o avere il tempo di pronunciare sillaba.   
  
"Sono lì... dai, descrivimi questo spettacolo...", la invita la voce dall'altra parte dell'etere. "Ok...", accetta la giovane con un leggero imbarazzo, mentre stranamente il suo cuore aumenta i battiti. "...chiudi gli occhi...", sussurra. Elaine obbedisce sorridendo, nel suo angolino privato che è lo spazio dove di solito siede quando è a bordo dell'Air Force One. Affonda la schiena e la testa nel sedile ed immagina di essere con l'amica.   
  
"Abbiamo preso la statale 89 verso sud, a poche miglia fuori Page abbiamo lasciato la macchina a lato della strada ed abbiamo camminato a ovest per quasi un miglio, la terra rossa sotto i nostri piedi si alza ogni volta che muoviamo un passo. Abbiamo il sole alle spalle. Arriviamo alla sponda. Sotto di noi il Colorado è verde smeraldo, stamattina, scorre placido, non se ne sente il suono, siamo troppo lontane. Il fiume forma due terzi di cerchio, dall'altra parte si erge una specie di torre di roccia, solo una lingua di terra la unisce alla sponda opposta...", le racconta con voce emozionata la giornalista. Elaine sorride sbuffando aria dalle narici, il suo respiro si è fatto pesante, "L'Horseshoe Bend.", afferma. La Berg non sente il bisogno di confermare.   
  
"Non c'è ancora nessuno, qui intorno, siamo sedute su una roccia, il sole si alza ogni secondo di più e lo spettacolo di colori cambia di continuo. Credo che questo sia il luogo più bello della Terra, Elaine.", le dice commossa dallo spettacolo della natura. Le due restano in silenzio, ascoltandosi solo respirare, ognuna delle due immersa nella propria fantasia di essere con l'altra. Dopo un sospiro più profondo dei precedenti, è il Segretario a rompere l'incantesimo. "Grazie tesoro.", le dice sperando che le arrivi il suo sorriso, "Grazie a te, di essermi accanto... non c'è altra persona che vorrei al tuo posto."   
  
Ancora pochi secondi e ode il classico 'click' della chiamata interrotta. Con lo sguardo perso verso il canyon, le mani tremanti per la profonda emozione, ripone il cellulare nella tasca dei suoi jeans. Non sa quanto tempo rimane seduta lì, sopraffatta dall'intensità del dialogo. Si chiede cosa sarebbe successo, se effettivamente in quel posto, in quel momento, Elaine Barrish si fosse trovata con lei.


	19. Capitolo 19 When Bitches Discover (Parte 2)

Capitolo 19 When Bitches Discover (Parte 2)   
  
  
" _Oggetto: Giorno quattro!_  
Ore 22.00 Page, AZ   
  
Mi fermerò nei dintorni due o tre giorni ancora. Ho bisogno di riposare. Oggi ho visitato l'Antelope Canyon con una guida Navajo, è davvero incredibile e che colori, soprattutto dove la luce filtra all'interno dello slot canyon, vedrai le foto! Hai già mangiato la jambalaya? Buon riposo! Baci!"   
  
———————————————   
  
« _Buongiorno, niente jambalaya per ora! Ieri sera ci hanno servito un delizioso gumbo, comunque! L'atmosfera è davvero calorosa, qui, ma non vedo l'ora di spostarmi a Baton Rouge! Sei già stata al lago Powell? Hai intenzione di farti un giro anche allo Zion? È in Utah, ma non è lontano da lì. Domattina partiremo prestissimo, non so se riuscirò a farmi sentire, ma ti penso! Ti abbraccio, e grazie ancora per ieri mattina._ »   
  
" _Oggetto: Giorno cinque!_  
Ore 21.30 Page, AZ   
  
Il lago Powell era la mia meta rilassante di oggi! Mi ci voleva! E che panorama! L'acqua era talmente ferma che non sembrava neanche liquida, e le rocce rosse del canyon che vi si rispecchiavano... Mozzafiato! Avrei voluto farmi un giro in barca! Ma avevo voglia di starmene da sola! Mi sono informata per lo Zion, andrò domani, attrezzata per fare l'escursione in acqua, nel piccolo canyon a forma di galleria, qui hanno dei volantini e sembra piuttosto impegnativa, ma dalle foto direi che ne vale assolutamente la pena! Quindi, se per domani sera non mi senti, allerta i ranger! Haha!"   
  
———————————————   
  
" _Oggetto: Giorno sei!_  
Ore 20.00 Page, AZ   
  
Ok! Il Narrows è strepitoso, bellissimo, divertente e... BAGNATO E FATICOSO! Fortuna che la giornata era calda e fuori dall'acqua non ci si infreddoliva. Meno male che il commesso del negozio sportivo cui mi sono rivolta ieri mi ha consigliato abiti e scarpe adatte. Ad ogni modo... sono comunque esausta! Credo che domani mi riposerò tutto il giorno! Spero di sentirti, perché poi sarò costretta offline per diversi giorni, a quanto ho capito i territori Navajo non godono di molta ricezione, sarà un'avventura e un piacere isolarsi dal resto del mondo per qualche giorno. Ma anche io ti penserò! Chiamami domani, se puoi! Baci e notte!"   
  
———————————————   
  
"Che voce triste!", osserva divertita Elaine da Baton Rouge. "Non è una voce triste, è una voce stanca, credo di aver scoperto l'esistenza di almeno una decina di muscoli nel mio corpo che non avevo idea esistessero!", si lamenta la giornalista in tono piatto. "Sono a pezzi!", il Segretario non riesce a frenare una risata. "Haha, molto divertente!", cantilena la Berg fingendosi offesa.   
  
"E tu come stai? Sei stanca?", domanda poi in tono serio, "Beh... comincio ad averne abbastanza, si... ad ogni modo sono quasi in dirittura d'arrivo. Mi sa che torneremo più o meno nello stesso periodo.", la informa sperando che i prossimi giorni passino in fretta. "Davvero? Quando partirai da Las Vegas?", domanda animata la giovane, "Non sono sicura, ma te lo faccio sapere, magari puoi rientrare con me!", risponde partecipe il politico. "Sarebbe bello! Non sarà un problema lasciare l'auto al McCarran invece che allo Sky Harbor...", le dice Susan con gli angoli della bocca arricciati all'insù.   
  
"Bene! Allora vediamo di far combaciare i nostri programmi!", propone sicura la Barrish, prima di passare di malavoglia ai saluti. Il fatto che l'amica sparirà per qualche giorno la mette a disagio, e benché né lei né l'altra ne facciano parola, sente che è un sentimento reciproco, decide quindi di mascherare la sensazione, "Hey... Non smettere di scrivermi... Non importa se non potrai spedirmi email tutti i giorni, ma continua a farlo.", la incoraggia in tono dolce. "Non ho nessuna intenzione di smettere, Signora Segretario!", la rassicura l'altra.   
  
Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, è ancora Susan a parlare, "Il momento dei saluti è sempre...", "...difficile... già...", le suggerisce Elaine, ascolta un pesante sospiro dall'Arizona, "Adesso esci di lì e vai a farti un giro! Hai riposato abbastanza per oggi! Vai a comprarmi un souvenir! Forza!", la sprona in tono scherzoso, sollevata dal suono di una risata.   
  
———————————————   
  
" _Oggetto: gg otto, nove e dieci._  
  
Giorno otto!  
Ore 21.30 Monument Valley, UT   
  
Sono nel bel mezzo della Monument Valley, Elaine! No! Non sono ai bordi, ci sono proprio dentro! Siamo partiti a cavallo da Oljato, siamo un gruppo di cinque persone, più le guide Navajo, una famiglia con due bellissimi bambini, abbiamo attraversato tutta la valle, non puoi neanche immaginare lo spettacolo al tramonto! È indescrivibile! Ci hanno offerto un pasto tradizionale a base di tamales, proprio ai piedi dell'Elephant Butte, ed ora ci accingiamo a passare la notte in un hogan. Fa tremendamente freddo, rispetto al giorno! L'Elephant Butte, che coincidenza eh? Come se mi servisse una gigantesca e bellissima e millenaria formazione di arenaria rossa per ricordarmi di te!   
  
Giorno nove!  
Ore 23.30 Chinle, AZ   
  
Ho voluto trattenermi fino al pomeriggio inoltrato, per attraversare il Painted Desert al tramonto, per vederlo al meglio, lo so, mi ripeto, ma i colori di questa terra sono indescrivibili, sono emozione allo stato puro, sono meraviglia, commozione, vita! Sono appena arrivata a Chinle, è tardissimo e sono stanca, l'albergo è il peggiore in cui abbia mai sostato, ma qui non c'è molta scelta. Domani mi inoltrerò nel Canyon de Chelly, spero di riuscire a visitare entrambe le biforcazioni.   
  
Giorno dieci!  
Ore 21.00 Holbrook, AZ   
  
Il canyon è proprio come si vede nei vecchi film western! La strada che lo costeggia è tenuta malissimo, ma dovendo procedere a passo d'uomo, ho avuto la possibilità di apprezzarne ogni conformazione. L'auto è veramente lurida! Era nera, quando l'ho ritirata, adesso ha assunto lo stesso colore di questa terra, rosso fuoco! In serata sono arrivata ad Holbrook. Domani mi aspetta la Petrified Forest! Ho deciso di visitarla a piedi, ho tutto il giorno a disposizione.   
  
Finalmente posso spedirti il resoconto degli ultimi giorni. Chiamami domani, voglio sapere dove sei e come stai! Voglio sentire la tua voce! Un abbraccio! E buonanotte!"   
  
Elaine si toglie gli occhiali, stanca, ma felice di aver letto le avventure dell'amica, vorrebbe chiamarla adesso, ma la mail è di un paio di ore prima e lei ha paura di svegliarla, di malavoglia quindi, spegne la luce e si copre fin sotto il mento, sperando di addormentarsi meglio delle ultime sere.   
  
———————————————   
  
"Questo posto è incredibile, Elaine! Sembra impossibile che queste pietre, milioni di anni fa, fossero alberi! Eppure, se le guardi, è chiaro come il sole, si distinguono gli anelli, i nodi, la corteccia, tutto! Sembra che un boscaiolo si sia divertito a tagliuzzare una foresta e posizionare i ciocchi di legno quà e là... e poi... non so... li abbia magicamente fossilizzati... non so è stranissimo e bellissimo! Sto facendo delle foto fantastiche!", le racconta con voce eccitata e piena di meraviglia. Elaine ride al telefono, "Sembri una bambina in un negozio di dolciumi!", le dice, "Ah, sei solo invidiosa!", la canzona la giovane, "No, invidiosa no! Ma sicuro che vorrei essere lì anche io! Per lo spettacolo eh, non farti strane idee!", le fa eco il Segretario, sentendola sbuffare.   
  
"Stasera siamo diretti a Houston e poi Dallas, Garcetti è molto incoraggiato dalle ultime proiezioni, sprizza energia da tutti i pori, a dispetto del dolore che lamenta alle gambe!", la informa gesticolando col suo boss, per avvertirlo che ha bisogno ancora di qualche attimo. "Hey la mamma mi ha detto che le è arrivata la cartolina da Hopi Point, era molto contenta.", continua sorridente, "Beh pensavi che mi sarei scordata di loro?", la punzecchia la giornalista. "Devo andare ora, divertiti, come sempre!", "E tu cerca di non stancarti troppo! Buona giornata!"   
  
Susan si accuccia per fare altre foto, con una carica di energia in più.   
  
" _Oggetto: Giorno undici!_  
Ore 20.00 Holbrook, AZ   
  
Hey spero tu sia arrivata in Texas senza intoppi! La mia gita è stata... Wow!!! Sono indecisa sé fermarmi a Winslow, domani, mi hanno detto che il Meteor Crater non è un granché. Ad ogni modo, me la prenderò con calma e farò la Route 66 invece della I40, vedrò come mi gira quando arrivo al bivio! Buonanotte amica! Baci!"   
  
———————————————   
  
" _Oggetto: strano sogno_  
Ore 03.56 Holbrook, AZ   
  
Mi sono svegliata di soprassalto, da un sogno un po' strano, ero all'Horseshoe Bend, seduta sulla roccia a guardare il fiume in fondo al canyon, sulla piana sull'altra sponda, c'eri tu, ti vedevo come se tu fossi a soli pochi passi da me, mi sorridevi, ma non parlavi. Poi è passato un rapace in volo e mi ha distratta, quando sono tornata a guardare non c'eri più. Mentre ancora ti cercavo con lo sguardo ho percepito la tua presenza dietro di me, ti ho sentita avvicinarti, ho avuto come l'impressione che ti stessi sedendo dietro di me, e quando le tue braccia mi hanno circondata le spalle, mi sono svegliata!"   
  
Susan rilegge ciò che ha scritto, indecisa, esala un sospiro profondo, scuotendo il capo. Seleziona il testo all'interno della email, lo taglia e lo incolla in un nuovo documento di testo, salva il documento ed elimina l'email, sbuffando seccata da sé stessa. Chiude la custodia magnetica dell'iPad e si sdraia nuovamente, sperando di riprendere sonno.   
  
" _Oggetto: Giorno dodici_  
Ore 19.30 Flagstaff, AZ   
  
Beh... Ti dirò, il Meteor Crater è solo un enorme buco nel deserto! Ma sono comunque felice di non aver saltato una breve visita. Domani farò un giro nei dintorni, senza stancarmi troppo, per i prossimi giorni ho in programma di tornare a Phoenix a visitare la città e poi vorrei scendere a Tucson! Mi hanno consigliato di visitare le caverne di Benson e il Saguaro National Park. Fammi sapere quando avrai la data per la partenza da Las Vegas, spero di raggiungerti in tempo! Baci!"   
  
———————————————   
  
« _Buongiorno, signorina Berg! Fai bene a riposare un po' oggi! Stai macinando più miglia tu in auto che io in aereo! Sono appena atterrata ad Albuquerque! Siamo vicine, tutto sommato! Le tue foto saranno sicuramente stupende, ma anche la vista sul Sangre de Cristo non è male, sai? Ti abbraccio, buona giornata!_ »   
  
« _Hey, tu! Ma non è che ci incrociamo a Phoenix tra un paio di giorni? Magari riesci a liberarti un paio d'ore per cena? Ho trovato un posto... Mi piacerebbe portartici..._ »   
  
« _Che posto?_ »   
  
« _Vieni e lo scoprirai!_ »   
  
Elaine ripone il telefono nella propria borsa, indecisa sé prendersi davvero un paio d'ore da passare con l'amica, ha quasi finito il suo incarico in campagna, la voglia di passare qualche ora con lei le sembra una possibilità irrinunciabile. Decide che proverà ad organizzarsi.   
  
———————————————   
  
« _Signorina Berg, ti sei riposata abbastanza? Allora, domani sera ci vediamo?_ »   
  
Susan non può trattenere un enorme sorriso alla lettura del messaggio che ha trovato svegliandosi. Si tira su a sedere e risponde più velocemente perché può, per paura che l'amica abbia da fare e si perda la sua replica.   
  
« _Davvero?!? Sono contentissima! Allora stasera prenoto, se mi fai sapere la tua finestra temporale! Ora mi preparo con calma e poi proseguo per Phoenix! Ps non ti azzardare a cambiare idea!_ »   
  
"Non ci penso nemmeno!", sussurra tra sé la Barrish rispondendo brevemente.   
  
" _Oggetto: Giorno quattordici_  
Ore 20.00 Phoenix, AZ   
  
Arrivata! Prenotazione fatta! Per sicurezza domattina ti mando un messaggio sul telefono per darti ora e indirizzo."   
  
———————————————   
  
Susan Berg è arrivata davanti al ristorante con un buon quarto d'ora di anticipo. Ha girato un po' la città, ci sono cartelli con Garcetti e il suo team, compresa Elaine, sparsi un po' ovunque. È strano vederla ritratta ad ogni angolo come se fosse un politico qualunque e non qualcuno di speciale, per lei.  
  
Finalmente una limousine nera rallenta e accosta proprio davanti a lei, per un attimo si dimentica di respirare. È indecisa sé avvicinarsi o no, la portiera posteriore si spalanca ed Elaine la guarda sorridente, scendendo dal mezzo. Allora le va incontro ricambiando il sorriso ed abbracciandola con calore.   
  
"Eccola qui, la mia girellona!", esclama Elaine ridendo un po' per la gioia, un po' per mascherare uno strano imbarazzo. Non può fare a meno di stringerla a sé con sollievo, meravigliandosi di pensare a quanto le sia mancata! Dopo un po' la lascia andare controvoglia, inconsapevole del fatto che anche Susan fatichi a sciogliere il contatto. Si guardano negli occhi per un lungo attimo, ancora con le mani allacciate, e finalmente si vedono rilassare le spalle in contemporanea. "Sono troppo contenta che tu sia qui.", le dice Susan passandole di lato e prendendola sottobraccio.   
  
Il cameriere mostra loro il tavolo, depositandoci i menù, prima di allontanarsi. Non è un locale di lusso, nessuno sembra fare caso a loro. La grande sala, quasi interamente il legno è illuminata da una lunga vetrata che copre due lati dell'intera costruzione, il tramonto colora di un rosa tenue le Supertition Mountains in lontananza, i Saguaro a bordo strada sono giganteschi e verdissimi.   
  
"Sei abbronzata!", le fa notare il politico con un sorriso affettuoso. "Non è abbronzatura, è la polvere del deserto!", scherza l'altra strappandole una risata. "Allora... perché volevi portarmi qui?", domanda curiosa Elaine. "Guarda il menù!", le suggerisce la sua interlocutrice ammiccando scherzosa. La Barrish solleva divertita un sopracciglio e finge un sospiro seccato, obbedendo.   
  
Con estremo divertimento, la giornalista la osserva aprire la bocca per lo stupore, il politico chiude la carta con un movimento repentino, producendo un rumore secco e la posa sul tavolo. "Fai sul serio?", domanda fingendosi scioccata. "Certo che sì, Signora Segretario!", risponde sicura facendo cenno al cameriere.   
  
"Siamo qui per la specialità della casa.", annuncia la giovane con un sorriso. "Perfetto...", commenta il ragazzo prendendo la comanda, "...cosa vi porto da bere?", "Per me un Margarita al fico d'India!", annunciano all'unisono. "Due Margarita, e dell'acqua frizzante.", specifica Elaine. Susan estrae un piccolo pacchetto dalla propria borsa e lo fa scivolare sul tavolo, davanti all'amica. "Uno dei tanti souvenir che ti ho preso qua e là.", la Barrish sorride incuriosita.   
  
All'interno della piccola scatola c'è un pendente realizzato con filo di rame a forma di tre piccole spirali angolate, che le ricordano le decorazioni della superstrada che circonda Phoenix e che ha potuto ammirare poche decine di minuti prima, al centro del gioiello, un piccolo opale arlecchino esibisce il suo gioco di colori all'interno del taglio a cabochon. "Questo viene da Jerome.", le dice con un sorriso affettuoso. "È molto bello, grazie!", le dice, coprendole la mano col suo palmo. "È un piacere!", le sorride l'altra.   
  
Il cameriere arriva con le bevande e i piatti principali, le due sono curiose, divertite e timorose, nessuna delle sue ha il coraggio di assaggiare per prima, dopo un finto battibecco, concordano nel procedere all'unisono. Alzano i Margarita per un brindisi veloce all'Arizona e, ancora prevenute, addentano il primo boccone. Dopo qualche attimo di analisi gustativa, piacevolmente sorprese, sorridono. "È buono...", conviene Elaine, "È fritto!", le sussurra Susan, "Sai come si dice... fritte son buone anche le suole delle scarpe!", "Si dice così?", domanda il Segretario. Susan alza le spalle, "Mia nonna lo diceva sempre!", sorride, "Comunque ti dò ragione... è buono! Chissà cosa diranno Doug e TJ quando glie lo racconterai!", scherza. "Sarà uno spasso vedere le loro facce! Daranno la colpa a te, sappilo!", l'avverte scherzando ancora.   
  
Le due ore a loro disposizione passano troppo in fretta, e si ritrovano a scambiarsi i dessert pensando a come organizzarsi per il ritorno, "Non credo sia necessario farti guidare fino a Vegas, ti sei già macinata chissà quanta strada, chiederò se è possibile fare scalo a Tucson. Ti faccio sapere domani, va bene?", la informa la Barrish, "Certo... grazie per essere venuta, sono davvero contenta che siamo riuscite a incontrarci.", le sorride la giovane con la consapevolezza che stanno per salutarsi.


	20. Capitolo 20 When Bitches Fly... Or Fight

Capitolo 20 When Bitches Fly... Or Fight   
  
  
Susan Berg si trova nel grande atrio dell'aeroporto di Tucson, con il cellulare in mano, aspetta di ricevere la chiamata dalla Barrish per sapere a quale gate l'aspetta a bordo del secondo jet presidenziale. Rimane sorpresa quando scorge la figura di Clark da lontano, alza una mano per farsi notare e il bel ragazzo le si avvicina con aria cordiale. "Signorina Berg, è un piacere vederla dopo tanto tempo, mi segua, prego!"   
  
Elaine l'aspetta al solito posto, le fa cenno di sederlesi accanto con la mano, attende che si avvicini alla seduta e subito le poggia la spalla contro allacciando un braccio col suo. "Dimmi subito di queste meravigliose caverne!", la sprona, mentre il velivolo è già in manovra sulla pista. Susan prende fiato, godendosi il contatto con l'amica e subito si immerge nel racconto.   
"Sono le grotte meglio tenute di tutto il mondo, probabilmente, questo perché sono state scoperte solo negli anni '80. I due speleologi che le hanno trovate avevano il timore che potessero essere danneggiate, come accade sempre in questi casi, e di comune accordo con la famiglia Kartchner, i proprietari del terreno, decisero di tenerne segreta l'ubicazione esatta, fino a quando lo Stato non garantì loro che le avrebbe mantenute quasi allo stato originale, presentando un piano di scavi e minimi interventi per l'ingresso ai turisti. Ci sono delle sale enormi, all'interno, con le classiche formazioni a bacon, stalattiti e stalagmiti gigantesche, la sala più grande, la sala del trono, viene presentata completamente buia, le luci si accendono progressivamente e tu sei testimone di questo spettacolo quasi alla stessa maniera dei primi esseri umani che vi sono entrati. Ci sono zone che non hanno mai subìto il tocco di anima viva. C'è una sala con del limo sul fondo, in cui ancora oggi si possono vedere i segni di trascinamento dei due speleologi che ci camminarono gattoni per esplorarne la grandezza!", le racconta d'un fiato, trasmettendole il suo entusiasmo. "Prima o poi dobbiamo tornarci, allora!", le dice la donna stringendole la mano.   
  
Il jet decolla e vira a nord-est, dopo qualche minuto, Susan controlla l'orologio, per poi sporgersi verso Elaine, allunga il collo più che può, per guardare fuori dal finestrino. "Che c'è?", chiede incuriosita il Segretario, posandole delicatamente una mano sulla schiena. "Se passiamo sopra Phoenix voglio farti vedere la fontana, è ancora presto, ma non voglio che mi passi di mente.", le spiega guardando con fatica in basso. Ad Elaine sfugge una risata, l'entusiasmo della giovane le fa sempre questo effetto, le fa una immensa tenerezza e non riesce a non riderci su.   
  
Dopo aver controllato almeno un altro paio di volte, finalmente gli occhi di Susan si illuminano, mentre le fa cenno di guardare di sotto. Elaine segue la direzione del dito dell'amica fino a che individua il getto d'acqua e lo specchio blu del lago. Appiccicate al vetro, vicine, la Barrish è indecisa se le emozioni che sente siano merito della vista dal jet o del contatto ravvicinato con l'amica. Decide di non preoccuparsene più di tanto e rimane a godersi il momento finché l'altra non torna a sedersi composta.   
  
"Dimenticavo!", esclama il politico, "Anche io ti ho preso una cosa ad Albuquerque!", la informa energica, "Vieni con me!", la sprona slacciandosi la cintura.   
  
———————————————   
  
La visione di quegli interni la colpisce come uno schiaffo in piena faccia. Come ha potuto dimenticare quel fottutissimo divano? Ha lasciato passare mesi, cazzo, cancellandolo completamente dai propri pensieri! Mesi in cui si sono veramente legate, hanno costruito qualcosa nonostante all'inizio si fossero praticamente scannate! Hanno superato tutto e poi hanno ricominciato daccapo! Si gela sul posto, incapace di fare un passo in una qualsiasi direzione, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da quel maledettissimo bianco! Incapace di sentire ciò che l'amica le sta domandando, resta imbambolata al centro della suite.   
  
Elaine si volta con aria divertita non ottenendo risposte dalla sua ospite. La sua espressione cambia, notando il niente assoluto in quella di Susan. "Sue, che succede?", le domanda avvicinandosi, si volta, per guardare nella stessa direzione in cui puntano gli occhi della giornalista, ma vede solo il solito sofà.   
  
"Ok adesso mi stai facendo preoccupare sul serio, che cos'hai, Susan?", la forza dolcemente a guardarla, guidandole il viso con le sue lunghe dita. Le posa il palmo della mano sulla guancia, per trasmetterle il suo incoraggiamento, "Ho-ho veramente bisogno di-di-di dirti una cosa, Elaine.", balbetta la giovane donna in tono bizzarro.   
  
La Barrish le cinge una spalla con un braccio per guidarla delicatamente verso il divano. Quando l'altra si accorge della loro meta si riscuote sfuggendo all'abbraccio e alza le mani isterica. "No-no-no-no non lì!", esclama come in preda alle più spaventose allucinazioni.   
  
Il Segretario le posa le mani sulle spalle, temendo che qualcosa di serio davvero non vada in lei. "Tesoro, va tutto bene, su, vieni... sediamoci, vuoi?", le parla in tono rassicurante, sospingendola ancora in direzione della seduta. Che cosa la spaventa così tanto da avere una reazione talmente spropositata?  
  
La giovane si divincola ancora. "No! Non posso!", sbotta iniziando a camminare avanti e indietro, davanti allo sguardo scioccato di Elaine. "Tu non capisci!", prosegue sfregandosi le mani convulsamente. "Io-io volevo dirtelo subito! Ma non era il momento e poi al ritorno ci siamo messe a giocare a scarabeo ed eravamo esauste e-e-e-e poi mi si è cancellato dalla testa! Boom! Sparito! Dio-dio-dio! Che stronza che sono! Maledetto divano!", gesticola in preda alla frustrazione.   
  
"Che divano?", domanda la Barrish sempre più confusa. Susan si blocca all'improvviso, "Ma come 'che divano'?! QUEL divano!", esclama allungando le braccia in direzione del pezzo d'arredamento.   
  
Elaine capisce che deve aiutarla in qualche modo, perché la giovane sembra davvero in preda ad una crisi isterica. Così si scervella per farsi arrivare un input che l'aiuti a comprendere. Quando è stata l'ultima volta che sono salite a bordo del jet insieme? Per andare in Francia, naturalmente! Improvvisamente si ricorda dello strano comportamento della ragazza in quella occasione. Insomma... non era in queste condizioni, ma nella suite le era sembrata comunque a disagio. E prima? È andata in Oman con Bud...   
  
Ad Elaine si gela il sangue, al pensiero della fama da farfallone dell'ex marito. Inclina il capo da un lato, squadrandola da capo a piedi. "Oh no! Oh no!", esclama con un suono soffocato in preda ad una insolita gelosia. La ragazza di fronte a lei è la perfetta rappresentazione di una statua di marmo, con espressione atterrita.   
  
Si porta le mani a coprirsi la bocca. "Oh no-no-no non dirmi che...", incapace di completare la frase, la guarda con espressione ferita e il cuore dolente e si domanda perché senta tanto male. "È stato un terribile errore, Elaine!", Susan si è risvegliata avvicinandolesi nel tentativo di spiegarsi.   
  
Elaine, dal canto suo, indietreggia sopraffatta dalla sua incomprensibile gelosia. Alza le mani in un gesto di difesa. "Ti prego, ti prego Elaine, è stato un... non lo so ma... te lo giuro è successo solo una volta!", supplica Susan temendo di perderla. Alza le mani per posarle sulle sue spalle ma la donna schizza all'indietro finendo a sedere sul divano.   
  
"A giocare a scarabeo un paio di palle!", sbotta infine con la faccia contorta, sentendosi tradita. A Susan pare di essere finita oltre l'orizzonte degli eventi di uno spaventoso buco nero, che la sta risucchiando velocemente verso il nulla più assoluto, al pensiero che Elaine abbia frainteso chi realmente ha avuto a che fare con quel divano del cazzo. Se non fosse così tragica sarebbe senz'altro di una comicità imbarazzante!   
  
"No! Elaine! Non... non... come te lo spiego?!", domanda in tono disarmante. "No-no-no non voglio sentire di te che fai sesso con Bud, per favore risparmiami i particolari!", il Segretario di Stato si meraviglia delle sue stesse parole, domandandosi per quale dannato motivo si ostina a volerci parlare invece di sbatterla fuori. Beh, sono ancora in volo, si giustifica.   
  
"Non è stato con Bud!", si affretta a precisare la giornalista, prima di realizzare che la situazione non può che peggiorare. Elaine si blocca di colpo, corrugando la fronte, completamente smarrita e sollevata, ma dura solo un secondo, poi un treno-merci la investe in pieno, la mascella le ricade come se i tendini che la collegano al cranio si siano strappati tutti in una volta. Si alza in piedi, torreggiando sulla giovane in tutta la sua stazza ed altezza.   
  
È talmente fuori di sé che Susan ha l'impressione di vederle del fumo uscirle dalle orecchie e dal naso, indietreggia mossa da un gesto di rispetto. "MIO.FIGLIO!?", gracchia sconvolta continuando ad avanzare. "È stato un errore, Elaine, avevamo bevuto troppo... ti prego, ti prego, avrei dovuto dirtelo subito, l'ho cancellato dalla mente... ma te lo sto dicendo ora...", continua in preda alla vergogna camminando all'indietro mente la donna avanza verso di lei. "Non ha significato nulla...", le dice, non sapendo bene per quale motivo ci tiene a farglielo sapere.   
  
"Tu, hai SCOPATO, con MIO, FIGLIO, su QUEL divano?!", le urla in faccia mentre sente gli occhi colmarsi di lacrime di gelosia bruciante. Da dove viene tutta quella gelosia? Non è mai stata gelosa delle avventure del figlio!   
  
"È stata una cantonata, Elaine, una vera canton...", la donna la agguanta con entrambe le mani per colletto della camicia, e la sbatte con forza contro la parete. "Una cantonata?", ringhia a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia, ansimando rumorosamente.   
  
Osserva gli occhi dell'altra riempirsi di lacrime e non riesce più a trattenere le sue, le budella le si stanno contorcendo dolorosamente, perché anche in preda a tutta quella rabbia, non sopporta di vederla soffrire.   
  
Susan non è più spaventata, ora, si sente solo sconfitta, la guarda negli occhi e la sensazione di averla persa la annienta. Le lacrime scendono copiose mentre se ne sta in silenzio a prendersi tutta la merda che si merita. Non sa che dire, come dirlo, e allora decide di fare l'unica cosa che può, perché l'altra capisca qualcosa che lei stessa sta iniziando a comprendere solo adesso.   
  
Le prende il viso tra le mani, chiude gli occhi e lascia che le sue labbra si scontrino con quelle di Elaine. Spiazzata dal gesto, la donna perde momentaneamente l'equilibrio ed è costretta a fare un passo indietro, l'altra però mantiene il contatto ed Elaine si ritrova con gli occhi chiusi e l'animo in subbuglio.   
  
Prima di rendersi conto di rispondere al bacio, Susan si stacca da lei in preda ai singhiozzi. "Mi dispiace... io... mi dispiace...", esala con voce tremante coprendosi la bocca. A tentoni cerca la porta alla sua sinistra e sparisce prima che Elaine Barrish possa digerire cosa è appena successo.   
  
———————————————   
  
La giornalista si nasconde nel piccolo bagno appena fuori dalla suite e si appoggia con forza alla porta alle sue spalle, il groppo alla gola quasi le impedisce di deglutire. Non sa se pentirsi o meno, per ciò che ha appena fatto. Le lacrime seguitano a bagnarle le guance e non le importa neanche più di fermarle. Sente che tutto è finito senza neanche essere iniziato, ma almeno ha fatto tutto quello che poteva per dimostrare ad Elaine che... - _che cosa?_ -, si domanda.   
  
La Barrish si riscuote dall'immobilità con le guance che le bruciano ed il cuore che le batte furiosamente nel petto. Si porta mani tremanti al viso e sente il bisogno di appoggiarsi alla parete, pian piano la sua schiena scivola sempre più giù e si ritrova seduta sulle proprie terga. Ha la sensazione che il mondo le sia appena crollato addosso.   
  
Chiude gli occhi e non vede altro che il viso di Susan che si avvicina al suo, e le si stringe lo stomaco, ma è un dolore piacevole, il solito che si prova quando... - _quando cosa?_ -, si chiede rifiutandosi di darsi una risposta, si passa la lingua sulle labbra e sente il sapore salmastro delle lacrime che la giovane vi ha lasciato sopra. E lei che stava quasi per lasciarle andare il colletto della camicia per passarle dietro al suo collo ed avvicinarla ancora di più a sé! È indecisa se essere sollevata o delusa dal fatto che l'amica avesse messo un freno a quel sortilegio... o incantesimo...   
  
Nel tentativo di capire cosa sia successo poco prima, cerca di riordinare cronologicamente lo scambio di battute che sono finite con quel... oh santo cielo... quel bacio.   
  
Ma è tutto frammentato e nella sua testa suona come « _Blablabla DIVANO, blablabla SCARABEO, blablabla PERFAVORE, blablabla BUD, blablabla ERRORE, blablabla SCOPATO, blablabla MIOFIGLIO, blablabla CANTONATA_ », e poi... QUELLO... Con un sonoro 'thug' appoggia la testa alla parete e si lecca le labbra fino a ché il sapore di Susan svanisce del tutto.   
  
Susan si tampona gli occhi gonfi nel tentativo di mascherare un fatto ovvio, convincendosi che se tiene duro di qui all'atterraggio avrà assunto un aspetto quantomeno accettabile. Dopo essere riuscita a guardarsi allo specchio senza compatirsi, si decide che è l'ora di uscire di lì ed andare a sedersi al suo solito posto.   
  
Fa capolino dal suo nascondiglio, combattuta tra il desiderare che Elaine la stia aspettando nel corridoio e lo sperare che si sia barricata nella suite. Si chiude silenziosamente la porta alle spalle, tendendo un orecchio verso l'altra chiusa lì vicino, ma tutto ciò che ode sono i classici rumori del jet in volo.   
  
Il Segretario si convince che la ragazza, sopraffatta dalle accuse e messa letteralmente con le spalle al muro, abbia usato quell'espediente per distrarla ed avere così l'opportunità di sfuggire alla sua gelosia... - _ira_ -, si corregge, sforzandosi di convincersene.   
  
Non può darle torto, ripensandoci ora, che comincia a sentirsi un po' più calma e a realizzare il modo in cui l'ha aggredita, però checcazzo scoparsi suo figlio e poi far finta di nulla con lei per tutto quel tempo! - _ma è successo tanto tempo fa! Prima dell'incidente, quando ancora nemmeno tu eri del tutto onesta con lei! Poi dopo l'attacco all'Air Force One questo non poteva che passare in secondo piano!_ -, le suggerisce una vocina dentro di sé. - _e poi non è vero che ha fatto finta di nulla, è sempre stata nervosa in quella suite! Non c'è da stupirsi che lo avesse rimosso! E adesso ci sta molto male per questo..._ -, insiste.   
  
Dopo qualche altro minuto di ricomponimento, proprio mente il pilota l'avverte che stanno per iniziare la discesa verso D.C., il politico è pronto per affrontare la Berg.   
  
Cercando di mantenere un atteggiamento neutro, le si siede accanto e subito si volta a guardarla, il cuore le si stringe alla vista dei suoi occhi arrossati, ma l'espressione è fiera. Ed è la stessa di quando si trovarono alla gabbia degli elefanti dopo che lei l'aveva cacciata dal suo ufficio. Di chi sa di aver sbagliato ed ha le palle di ammetterlo.   
  
_"Grazie per avermi incontrata...", le aveva detto quella sera. "Volevo porgerle le mie scuse... ho scoperto che la notizia è stata colpa mia... io l'ho detto al mio editore, con cui vado a letto, e lui lo ha detto quella con cui va a letto, che è un'altra collega.", le aveva spiegato rifiutandosi di mostrarsi una vittima, sebbene con le lacrime agli occhi. "Mi dispiace...", le aveva risposto subito, "... sinceramente.", aveva precisato allo sguardo scettico della sua interlocutrice. "Apprezzerà l'ironia della sorte.", "Credo che questa sia la cosa più meschina che lei abbia mai detto su di me.", aveva scherzato la Barrish. "Perché non ha mai letto le mie rubriche, quelle si che erano meschine.", aveva ribattuto pronta la giovane. "Potrei averne anche letta qualcuna.", aveva infine ammesso il politico._    
  
Adesso questa giovane donna fa per dire qualcosa, ma Elaine la precede alzando una mano. "Ho solo bisogno che tu mi ascolti ora, ok?", esordisce in tono rassicurante, aspettando un frettoloso cenno del capo, "Ho avuto una reazione troppo esagerata, lì dentro, ti ho aggredita fisicamente ed era comprensibile che tu trovassi un modo per... ad ogni modo, mi dispiace, e so che dispiace anche a te, non posso avercela con te per qualcosa che è successo quando ancora noi... ci stavamo... usando. E Doug... insomma, facciamo solo finta che non sia successo nulla e... lasciamocelo alle spalle, ok?".   
  
Susan sorride serrando le labbra e contraendo la mascella, obbligandosi a non permettere ai suoi occhi di riempirsi di nuovo di lacrime. Non si ricorda più quello che voleva dire e non sa nemmeno più se abbia ancora importanza. È ancora lì, non l'ha persa, ma... sa di non averla baciata per... distrarla... probabilmente è questa la parola che non le era venuta. Che cosa dovrebbe fare ora? Dirglielo?   
  
"Ok.", risponde cercando di sembrare convinta. L'altra le prende la mano in un gesto affettuoso e la stringe tra le sue sorridendole. "Va tutto bene.", la rassicura.


	21. Capitolo 21 When Bitches Try

Capitolo 21 When Bitches Try   
  
  
Il tragitto fino a casa passa silenzioso, nessuna delle due sa bene cosa dire, non è l'imbarazzo ad ammutolirle, è più un senso di timore che qualcosa di irreparabile sia appena successo e che non siano capaci di superarlo.   
  
Clark le guarda dallo specchietto, nota l'atmosfera pesante, accosta davanti a casa della giornalista, scende per prendere i bagagli e si attarda per lasciare loro un po' di privacy.   
  
Elaine posa la mano su quella di Susan, "Uhm... magari una sera di queste mi fermo da te, ci scambiamo i souvenir, ci guardiamo un film...", le propone con insicurezza. "Certo!", si affretta a rispondere l'altra un po' troppo velocemente, nel tentativo di mascherare il disagio. Odia sentirsi così con Elaine, per Elaine. "Per favore dimmi che va tutto bene...", la prega la donna in tono smarrito. "Elaine, tu non hai fatto niente di sbagliato, né oggi, né prima di oggi, sono io che dovrei farti questa domanda, non tu...", ammette Susan consapevole del groppo che le cresce in gola. "Devo solo... fare pace con la... persona che sono. Assorbire questo concetto e lasciarmelo alle spalle... fare finta che non sia successo...", prova a spiegare la giovane, con fatica.   
  
Elaine si sporge e l'abbraccia dolcemente per rassicurarla. "Nessuno ha fatto niente di sbagliato tantomeno irrimediabile, né oggi, né prima, tesoro.", le sussurra trattenendo il nodo in gola. Le prende il viso tra le mani e cerca di sorridere, "Ok?", Susan a sua volta si sforza di sorridere, si sente ancora mortificata, non vuole che l'amica stia male a causa sua. Annuisce abbozzando un sorriso, chiude gli occhi quando la Barrish si avvicina e le posa un bacio leggero sulla guancia, prima di augurarle un buon riposo.   
  
———————————————   
  
A casa trova la madre, i due figli, la nuora e l'ex marito a darle il bentornato, si siedono a tavola dopo poco. Non le sfugge il posto in più che hanno riservato per Susan Berg. Forse, se non fosse successo ciò che è successo qualche ora prima a bordo del jet, adesso sarebbe seduta accanto a lei. La vorrebbe comunque accanto, non le interessa quello che è successo, pensa guardando Doug, aspettandosi una qualche reazione da sé stessa, alla luce di ciò di cui adesso è a conoscenza, ma non succede nulla.   
  
"Tesoro, se solo tu avessi chiamato, appena sei atterrata, mi sarei assicurata che portassi anche lei, pensavo fosse automatico!", l'ammonisce la madre. "Come poteva essere automatico, mamma? Sono via da due mesi e Susan da quasi tre settimane! Non ci è nemmeno passato di mente.", si giustifica, seccata dalla consapevolezza che invece ci avrebbero pensato, se le cose non fossero andate come sono andate. Prende il cellulare e compone il messaggio. « _Hey... qui c'è un posto anche per te... se ti va di unirti a noi, mando subito Clark a prenderti. Dai vieni..._ », « _Grazie del pensiero, a te e ai tuoi. Sono un po' scombussolata, preferisco stare da sola, stasera, ok?_ », legge dopo poco mentre il nodo alla gola torna a palesare la sua presenza. "Dice che è stanca, ha bisogno di riposare. Manda un saluto a tutti e verrà nei prossimi giorni.", improvvisa evitando lo sguardo degli altri. « _Certo Sue, come preferisci. Torna presto, io ti aspetto._ »   
  
———————————————   
  
Susan non si fa sentire il giorno dopo, né quello dopo ancora. Elaine non è particolarmente preoccupata, ma si sente comunque a disagio. E le dispiace, le dispiace da star male sapere che l'amica abbia sentito il bisogno di un distacco così drastico. Le dispiace di averle proposto di far finta che quella discussione non fosse successa, perché è chiaro che non è così, non solo per Susan, ma anche per lei. Più che la discussione, è il come è andata a finire che la turba. La sua reazione, la turba, la spiazza, la disorienta, la destabilizza. Rientrata dall'Ovale ad un'ora decente, dopo essersi lavata e messa in abiti più comodi, decide di chiamarla. Compone il suo numero, consapevole dei battiti del proprio cuore che aumentano ad ogni squillo, mentre distrattamente le sue lunghe dita giocano col pendente in rame e opale che porta al collo da quando è rientrata dall'aeroporto.   
  
"Hey ciao!", risponde dopo poco. Elaine si accorge che il suo tono è costruito, ma adesso non è il momento di farglielo notare. "Hey, sono rientrata presto, ti va se vengo lì?", le domanda in tono pacato. Ascolta il silenzio dall'altra parte, indecisa, "Ok... uhm... se è solo tempo ciò di cui hai bisogno, ok, comprendo, ma se ne vuoi parlare, io ci sono... voglio solo che tu lo sappia...", insiste, "... forse non è stata una buona idea provare a far finta di nulla...", spiega. "Si... io vorrei che ne parlassimo.", risponde infine la giovane, il sospiro di sollievo di Elaine le è chiaramente udibile, "Anche io vorrei parlarne, Sue.", "Allora ti aspetto."   
  
Finalmente si concede di respirare, mentre posa il cellulare sul bancone della cucina. Le sono stati utili, i giorni passati, per cercare di capire le sue reazioni. È sollevata di sapere che la donna si sia accorta che non si può negare o dimenticare. Non se si vuole voltare pagina.   
  
———————————————   
  
Elaine decide di dare per scontato che si fermerà da lei per la notte, portandosi un cambio per il giorno successivo, lascia Clark libero per la serata accordandosi per la mattina seguente.   
  
"Gelato! Il più buono di DC!", annuncia con un sorriso varcando la soglia di casa ed abbracciandola stretta con il braccio libero, per ribadire che va tutto bene. Le posa un bacio sulla tempia e la guarda negli occhi sorridendo. "Dimmi che è tutto cioccolato! Fondente!", prova a scherzare la Berg strappandole finalmente una risata che distende un poco l'atmosfera. "Vado a mettermi la divisa della prigione e torno!", azzarda più sicura il politico, per trasmetterle la sua intenzione di rimanere.   
  
La Berg ne è felice, spera solo che non cambi idea, dopo che avranno parlato. Subito si dà della sciocca per quel pensiero, la donna non lo farebbe mai. "Già che sei in camera, prenditi anche le coperte.", le dice a voce alta per farsi sentire. Dopo poco la vede tornare con l'occorrente per la notte, che lascia ad un estremo del divano, prima di sedersi al bancone con lei. "Se non hai molta fame potremmo cenare a gelato... che ne dici?", propone la giovane. Elaine sorride con aria complice, "Ci sto!", annuncia. La guarda alzarsi per prendere due coppe, "Non abbiamo bisogno di quelle... credo che una vaschetta e due cucchiai sia più appropriato, per stasera!", scherza, sapendo che l'argomento che hanno bisogno di affrontare è delicato. Un po' di intimità le aiuterà.   
  
Dopo qualche cucchiaiata, si decide a rompere il silenzio. "Se quello che ti turba è ciò che è successo con Doug... a me non importa, dico sul serio...", le assicura guardandola negli occhi, "Se sei a disagio... per il bacio... non devi... ti stavo pressando, ti ho messa al muro, letteralmente...", prosegue, "Elaine...", la interrompe la Berg, "Io non ti ho baciata per distrarti...", le confessa con gentilezza, cercando di decifrare l'espressione della donna di fronte a lei, inutilmente. Stranamente non è nervosa come aveva temuto, nel chiarire questo punto, "... Io ti ho baciata perché in quel momento mi è sembrato il solo modo per farti capire che tengo a te, più di quanto abbia tenuto a... Doug... e dopo averci pensato tanto negli ultimi giorni... ecco io non voglio che tu pensi... è giusto che tu sappia che non è come pensi.... questo mi faceva star male... solo questo.", le dice con sguardo sereno e sollevato.   
  
"Ho oltrepassato un limite, me ne rendo conto...", "Zitta e mangia!", la interrompe in tono dolce l'altra porgendole il proprio cucchiaio ricolmo del composto freddo e cremoso. "Non ci sono limiti da rispettare o oltrepassare, qui... siamo solo noi due...", la rassicura con tenerezza. "... Non ero... arrabbiata per Doug... ero arrabbiata perché non me lo avevi detto prima...", alza una mano, per interromperla, vedendole prendere fiato, "...lo so, lo hai rimosso, e ti credo, ora che ci ragiono a freddo... ma lì per lì... dopo tutto questo tempo... dopo tutto quello che... abbiamo passato insieme... mi sono sentita tradita, ho perso le staffe... forse baciarmi è stato davvero l'unico modo per farmi... tacere.", conclude scoppiando in una mezza risata, sollevata di sentirsi seguita da Susan, accetta di buon grado l'ultima cucchiaiata che le offre, spezzando definitivamente il disagio tra loro.   
  
Susan non sa ancora come interpretare le sue ultime parole, ma al momento capisce che non ha importanza. Non sa nemmeno ancora bene cosa prova lei, ma sa che qualunque cosa sia, la fa stare bene, per il momento la cosa importante è aver chiarito ciò che la disturbava e sapere e sentire che Elaine non ha problemi ad accettare quella verità ancora non chiara a nessuna delle due.   
  
Rabbrividendo getta il contenitore ormai vuoto e sciacqua le posate. "Hai freddo?", le domanda l'altra alzandosi. "Brrr! Si! Sempre, quando mangio il gelato!", conferma scossa nuovamente da un tremito. "Allora sbrighiamoci e andiamo a rintanarci sul divano al calduccio!", la sprona la Barrish trascinandosela dietro e facendola ridere di gusto. La spinge di peso sul divano con fare giocoso e subito le si tuffa accanto. Un istante dopo però è di nuovo in piedi, le butta una coperta addosso, rimboccandogliela stretta tra le risa dell'altra, "Stavo per dimenticare i regalino dal Sud!", esclama alla ricerca della sua borsa.   
  
———————————————   
  
"Ok... siamo nei casini gente! Si sono aggiunte ancora una cinquantina di persone! Dove lo trovo un altro addetto alle cucine per stasera?", si lamenta TJ grattandosi la testa. La famiglia è riunita nella grande sala del bistrot, pronti per l'inaugurazione. "Non prevedevamo così tanti ospiti!", aggiunge Doug martoriandosi il labbro inferiore. "Ok, vediamo di mantenere la calma!", propone Susan alzando le braccia, "Ci avanza qualche materia prima?", domanda rivolta ai due fratelli. "Ma si, di quella ne abbiamo in abbondanza!", le assicura nonna Barrish. Istintivamente Elaine e Susan si scambiano un'occhiata complice, "Ci pensiamo noi!", annunciano all'unisono. "Ma' sul serio?", domanda TJ sgranando gli occhi. "Certo tesoro! Ci inventeremo qualcosa!", lo rassicura la madre, sorridendo alla Berg che annuisce con convinzione. "Oddio! Grazie!", esala sollevato il giovane saltando al collo di entrambe e stringendosele vicine, "Voi sì che siete forti!".   
  
Margaret gira tra il bancone e i tavoli assicurandosi che tutto sia perfetto per l'evento che si svolgerà tra poco. Meravigliata per la decisione della figlia di cimentarsi in cucina, sospetta che a dirigere le operazioni ci sia la cara amica giornalista, ex stronza Susan Berg. Tutte le volte che si è affacciata in cucina a dare una sbirciata le ha scorte nel loro angolino, vicine da sfiorarsi in continuazione, a preparare canapè in silenzio, i movimenti sincronizzati quasi alla perfezione, mentre parlano sottovoce e si sorridono. - _quanto tenerume!_ -, pensa divertita. Non si ricorda più da quanto tempo non vede la figlia così, non è neanche sicura di averla mai vista così.   
  
Meravigliata di non sconvolgersi al sospetto che le viene osservandole insieme, si domanda a che punto stiano. Le piacerebbe pensare che stiano ad un buon punto, ma non lo crede possibile, conoscendo Elaine, la sua storia, la sua posizione sociale e professionale. Un conto è il figlio di uno degli esponenti più importanti del Governo, un conto è l'esponente stesso. Un conto è una quasi quarant'enne libertina, brava con la bocca, un conto è una quasi sessant'enne, reduce da un unico, travagliato matrimonio ultratrentennale.   
  
———————————————   
  
Elaine siede al tavolo riservato alla famiglia, godendosi la festa che ha contribuito a realizzare. È stato molto più piacevole di quanto potesse aspettarsi, passare le ultime sei ore a preparare minuscoli bocconcini in quantità industriali. Mentre da lontano osserva l'amica scherzare con sua nuora e suo figlio, conviene che è stato tutto merito suo. "Non so come avete fatto, ma avete salvato la serata!", osserva nonna Barrish sedendolesi accanto, nota un sorriso allargarsi sul viso della figlia, che non smette di guardare la reporter al lato opposto della sala. "Già!", afferma la donna.   
  
"Lo ammetto, mi sono sbagliata di grosso, su di lei!", confessa l'anziana. "No, mamma, non ti sei sbagliata.", le dice la figlia voltandosi a guardarla, "Ma la validità di una persona si vede dalla sua propensione al cambiamento, quando necessario.", osserva con espressione stanca ma rilassata. "Beh, ad ogni modo, sono molto contenta di averla in famiglia, cara, si vede che ti adora, tienitela stretta!", le consiglia dileguandosi, temendo che la figlia possa voler approfondire un discorso che invece lei vuole che assorba e basta, per il momento.


	22. Capitolo 22 When Bitches Face

Capitolo 22 When Bitches Face   
  
  
"Hey, Ma'!", la saluta TJ entrando in cucina e abbracciandola da dietro. Le stampa un bacio sonoro sulla guancia e le posa un lato del viso sulla spalla. "Piccolo, cos'è tutta questa scena smielata?", scherza lei posandogli il palmo della mano sulla faccia. "Volevo ancora ringraziarti per l'altro giorno, tu e Susan siete state fantastiche! Mi dispiace non averti incrociata prima per dirtelo, ma il locale è sempre pieno e finiamo ad ore assurde!", le spiega. "Sono contenta che le cose vadano alla grande, e tuo fratello se la cava bene quanto te?", si informa la madre, "Certo! Ha un grande fiuto per gli affari!", la rassicura.   
  
"Tu piuttosto!", continua dopo un momento di esitazione, guardandola con espressione complice, la donna solleva un sopracciglio, ignara di cosa il ragazzo voglia dirle, "Cosa?", chiede dopo un po'. Lui sospira con aria sapiente, "Mamma...", la canzona, "Cosa, TJ? Spiegati!", gli suggerisce leggermente spazientita. "Beh... lasciatelo dire... sareste proprio una bella coppia!", azzarda. "TJ!", lo ammonisce lei frustandolo con lo strofinaccio. "Haha! Fregata! Non mi hai nemmeno chiesto a chi mi riferissi!", la sfida con gli occhi brillanti. "Smettila, TJ!", gli ordina cercando di mantenere un'espressione seria. "Beh... io ci farei un pensierino!", le suggerisce il giovane agguantando una mela e correndo verso la propria camera.   
  
———————————————   
  
"Stronzetti, dobbiamo parlare!", annuncia con decisione nonna Barrish mettendo in tavola un enorme pollo arrosto e una ciotola ricolma di patate cotte alla perfezione. Senza essere troppo lenta e precisa, smembra il volatile ancora fumante e serve i nipoti, indecisa su come iniziare il discorso. Aspetta che TJ si occupi del contorno per tutti e si siede incrociando le mani davanti a sé, osservando i due giovani con le mascelle già in funzione.   
  
"Dobbiamo aiutare vostra madre.", esordisce in tono imperioso. "Hai ragione, nonna, dobbiamo fare qualcosa, altrimenti non si deciderà mai!", conferma TJ. "Perché? Cos'ha che non va la mamma?", domanda Doug concentrato sul suo pollo. "Già! Dobbiamo farle capire che a noi basta sapere che sta bene ed è felice!", prosegue motivata la nonna, ignorando la domanda ed osservando il maggiore annuire con convinzione.   
  
"Dobbiamo parlarci, perché io è già da un po' che le mostro quanto consideri Susan una di famiglia, ma lei non coglie!", "Io le ho tirato qualche frecciatina velata, ma nulla!", conferma TJ. "Cos'hanno la mamma e Susan che non va?", insiste Doug con la bocca piena. "Tesoro, dobbiamo farle sapere che per noi non cambia nulla se si sono innamorate!", in meno di un secondo il ragazzo tossisce, sputando il boccone nel piatto, fa uno scatto indietro con la sedia e si alza asciugandosi la bocca col tovagliolo, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, "Cosa!?", esclama sconvolto continuando ad arretrare.   
  
La nonna si accascia sulla sedia sopraffatta dalla delusione. "Doug, sei il classico macho talmente egocentrico che non vede al di là del suo naso, quando si tratta di donne!", sentenzia la matriarca. "Ma dico, che cos'hai davanti agli occhi? Non lo vedi come si comportano quando sono insieme?", "La mamma non lo ammetterà mai a sé stessa se non le diamo una mano noi!", prosegue TJ.   
  
Douglas è pietrificato sul posto, i suoi occhi ballano impazziti tra la nonna e il fratello, - _È un incubo! Svegliati! È solo un dannato incubo! Svegliati cazzo!_ \- si ripete freneticamente. Punta il dito verso i due commensali, "Voi due siete pazzi!", li accusa con poca convinzione, mentre mentalmente gli passano davanti le immagini della madre e di Susan mentre si sorridono e scherzano. La rabbia monta dentro di lui, finché è costretto ad abbandonare la stanza, fuggendo chissà dove.   
  
TJ si alza per raggiungerlo, ma nonna Barrish gli posa una mano sul braccio, "Lascialo, si calmerà.", gli ordina con voce calma. "Nonna, non ti facevo così tenera, sai?", confessa divertito TJ. Margaret sospira, "Eh, la mia più cara amica, ai tempi degli spettacoli, mi diceva sempre, 'Sotto un cuore apparentemente duro... c'è sempre del burro!'", racconta pensierosa.   
  
———————————————   
  
Susan Berg sta correggendo un breve articolo da mandare in stampa per il giorno seguente, quando viene interrotta da un bussare frenetico alla porta, si alza stizzita perché sa già che perderà il filo e dovrà rileggere tutto daccapo. Al di là dello spioncino nota un Douglas Hammond visibilmente impaziente, alza gli occhi al cielo, chiedendosi cosa ci sia mai di così urgente ed apre la porta, Doug quasi la travolge entrando come un tornado. Si volta toccandosi la faccia, "Ti scopi mia madre?", le chiede rosso di rabbia. Susan è senza parole, la scarica di adrenalina le fa tremare le mani. Fa un respiro profondo per riprendere il controllo di sé.   
  
"Ok, fuori di qui.", ordina, spalancando la porta che ormai stava quasi chiudendo. Il ragazzo le si avvicina minaccioso, puntandole un dito contro, "Ti, scopi, mia, madre?", sibila a denti stretti. La giornalista incrocia le braccia davanti a sé, le salgono le lacrime agli occhi dalla rabbia, si morde la lingua. "Non è così, Doug.", dice con voce calma. La sua reazione pare avere effetto sul giovane Hammond, che si sgonfia all'improvviso.   
  
"Che cosa sta succedendo, allora? Perché la nonna e TJ sono così convinti che ci sia qualcosa tra di voi?", chiede confuso, non ricordandosi esattamente la successione di eventi e parole che lo hanno portato a casa della giornalista. "Perché c'è, Doug, solo che lei non è pronta.", ammette con sincerità la donna. "Lasciatela stare, sa badare a sé stessa.", aggiunge allontanandosi dall'ingresso. Il ragazzo la segue, ancora più confuso, "No, aspetta…", insiste prendendola per un braccio. "Doug, non me la… scopo, ok? Ti è chiaro?", si ribella lei. "Ma dico! Ma non mi vedi? Io l'adoro! Non si vede?", esclama allargando le braccia con gli occhi lucidi.   
  
Il ragazzo alza le braccia in segno di resa, comprende ciò che sta dicendo, certo che si vede, come ha potuto non rendersene conto prima?, "Ok… uhm… ho esagerato, lo riconosco…", ammette avvicinandolesi come a volerle dare conforto. "Quindi… tu provi qualcosa per lei…", afferma guardandola annuire in silenzio, "… e… lei prova… qualcosa per te…", "Si, Doug.", risponde leggermente spazientita la Berg, lui annuisce pensieroso. "Se la fai soffrire giuro che ti vengo a cercare…", minaccia poco convinto, lei sbuffa in una risata ed una lacrima sfugge al suo controllo. "Che cosa dobbiamo fare?", chiede sorprendendosi di sé stesso. "Niente, Doug, non dovete fare niente, lasciatela in pace, ha bisogno del suo tempo.", risponde decisa lei, "Per favore non statele addosso, non vi immischiate.", insiste.   
  
"Proprio non vi capisco, che vuol dire lasciatela stare? Vi amate o no? E allora cos'aspettate?", "Hai idea di cosa significhi per lei? Hai idea di quello che può passarle per la testa? Dopo più di trent'anni con tuo padre, otto alla Casa Bianca come First Lady? Ed ora la quarta figura in ordine di successione alla presidenza? Hai presente il peso che deve sentirsi addosso anche per voi, oltre che per sé stessa?", gli chiede incredula. "È necessario che vi ci mettiate anche voi?", insiste. "Ma lei altrimenti non si deciderà mai! Hanno ragione la nonna e TJ… Devi aiutarla almeno tu, Susan!", "La sto aiutando, Douglas!", ribatte alzando la voce. "Come?", domanda lui allargando le braccia spazientito.   
  
Susan gli si avvicina, "Cosa c'è di più… giusto… che dimostrare ad una persona ciò che provi ogni giorno, lasciandola comunque libera? Non facendole sentire il… peso di una responsabilità che non è sua? Lei non è responsabile di come mi fa sentire quello che provo per lei, come io non lo sono di come la fa sentire quello che prova per me.", gli dice addolcendo il tono, "Ma ti sta facendo soffrire.", ribatte lui, "No! Non è vero! Io sono felice di provare quello che provo, indipendentemente da ciò che prova o vuole lei!", afferma sicura Susan, "Allora perché ti brillano gli occhi?", insiste il ragazzo, "L'amore non fa brillare gli occhi?", domanda con prontezza. "Ascolta… qui non si tratta di cosa voglio io o se mi fa soffrire o no questa situazione, che ripeto, non mi fa soffrire, qui si tratta di ciò che è giusto.", gli dice. "E se non si decidesse mai?", domanda lui dubbioso, "Allora significa che non conosci tua madre, ma nella remota eventualità, finché sentirò che starle accanto ne vale la pena, alla vuol dire che ne sarà valsa la pena veramente.", sorride serena.


	23. Capitolo 23 When Bitches Struggle

Capitolo 23 When Bitches Struggle   
  
  
Tornata al suo articolo, Susan si rende conto che il confronto con Doug le ha permesso di chiarirsi definitivamente le idee sul sentimento che prova per Elaine. Era stato istintivo, fino ad un momento prima, il suo comportamento riguardo alla donna, ora si rende veramente conto della profondità di ciò che prova. Di quanto importante sia essere sé stessa con lei senza aspettarsi nulla in cambio. Darle ciò che le è permesso, sentire che viene pienamente ricevuto e accettato, sentire che Elaine si sente libera di essere sé stessa così com'è, senza il peso delle aspettative. Perché in realtà non ci sono aspettative.   
  
Incredibilmente riesce a finire l'articolo senza intoppi e può pensare alla cena, nonostante sia ancora presto. Solitamente non chiede ad Elaine cosa vuole mangiare, sa che non c'è n'è bisogno, ma visto il tempo a disposizione e la voglia di sentirla, decide di mandarle un messaggio, sperando che abbia possibilità di leggerlo, nonostante gli impegni alla Casa Bianca.   
  
« _Hey, ti va di mangiare qualcosa in particolare per cena? Sto andando a fare la spesa!_ »   
  
« _Che domanda impegnativa! Che ti è successo? Mi devo preoccupare?_ »   
  
« _Tonta!_ »   
  
« _Non mi sono mai domandata cosa c'è per cena, quando sono con te! Qualunque cosa fai, mi basta avere la tua compagnia, lo sai, no?_ »   
  
« _Oh che tenerona!_ »   
  
« _Oh che tonta!_ »   
  
———————————————   
  
Elaine ripone il cellulare cercando di mascherare il sorriso di fronte ai colleghi che si stanno riunendo nell'Ovale in attesa che Garcetti comunichi loro i programmi per la prossima settimana. Se tutto va per il verso giusto, potrebbe essere fuori di lì entro un'ora.   
  
Non le è mai interessato sapere cos'avrebbe trovato per cena a casa di Susan, neanche quando possono cucinare insieme. La verità è che lei semplicemente adora passare il tempo con quella donna, qualunque cosa facciano, in un certo senso è sempre appagante, anche quando non è piacevole a causa di circostanze avverse.   
  
Aveva timore di cambiare involontariamente atteggiamento, dopo che la giovane le aveva precisato le ragioni di quel bacio, invece era successo il contrario, aveva accolto sempre più piacevolmente il suo modo di interagire con lei e Susan non si era fatta frenare da quella confessione, aveva continuato a dimostrarle quanto tenesse a lei.   
  
Aveva cominciato a pensare sempre più spesso a quel bacio e non solo. Era successo qualcosa, durante la loro separazione, qualcosa dentro di loro. La lontananza le aveva avvicinate. E quando Susan era partita, in un certo senso l'aveva davvero portata con sé. Quello che era successo all'Horseshoe Bend era stata la riprova di ciò che stava crescendo dentro di loro. Forse, se quel giorno fossero state insieme, quel bacio sarebbe avvenuto comunque. Forse era semplicemente stato inevitabile.   
  
Ogni volta che ripensa a quel bacio, ripensa al momento in cui Susan si è allontanata da lei, lo stesso momento in cui, più ci pensa e più è cosciente di quanto fosse vicina ad attirarla a sé e ricambiare l'effusione. E ogni volta che ci pensa si sente struggere dentro. Ripensa alle frecciatine della madre e del figlio, ed è felice di sapere che sono dalla sua parte.   
  
Però la sua vita è stata tutta un'altra cosa, fino a qualche mese prima. E se si sbagliasse? Se si lasciasse andare e poi si accorgesse che non è quello che fa per lei? Sopporterebbe la responsabilità di fare un passo indietro?   
  
Poi guarda tutti i colleghi seduti al tavolo con lei, guarda Garcetti che parla, e realizza che per la prima volta nella sua carriera non ha idea di cosa stia dicendo la persona che ha preso parola.   
  
Tutta quella gente, o comunque una buona parte, la stima, l'ammira e la conosce da vent'anni. Non è che le interessi come reagirebbero. Ma la sua figura è esposta non solo a loro, ma al pubblico, e la massa, si sa, ha bisogno di etichette. Non è sicura di volersi attaccare addosso un'etichetta.   
  
Tutto ciò che si sente addosso è solo ciò che prova per Susan Berg e come la fa sentire Susan Berg. Si rende conto di esserne ogni giorno più cosciente. Ma ancora non abbastanza da sapere che farne, di questa consapevolezza.   
  
———————————————   
  
"Sue, io non voglio un altro incarico oltre a quello che già ricopro.", le spiega infilzando una forchettata d'insalata. "Si vede che Garcetti si fida di te, tanto da affidarti anche la carica che già ti aveva offerto tre anni fa.", ragiona la Berg. Elaine ripone la posata a lato del piatto e la guarda con attenzione, "Ti ricordi cosa ti dissi quella sera allo zoo, poco prima dell'incidente?", le domanda in tono paziente. "Che era ora che pensassi alla tua famiglia, piuttosto che mettere davanti la carriera come sempre.", risponde la giovane. "Già... poi è successo quello che è successo e mi sono vista costretta a mettere da parte tutti miei buoni propositi riguardo i miei figli.", le ricorda.   
  
"Vero... ma adesso TJ e Doug hanno trovato la loro strada ed anche se restano comunque figli tuoi, devi ammettere che non hanno più bisogno della tua costante presenza. Ci sono stati momenti di confusione nei quali tu ti sei fatta comunque in quattro, per loro, nonostante i tuoi impegni professionali, non è vero che li hai messi da parte. Tutto ciò è ammirevole. Ma servire il paese come vice, ora che hai ritrovato fiducia in Paul Garcetti è qualcosa a cui hai sempre aspirato, siete un'ottima squadra.", la incoraggia la giornalista stringendole una mano.   
  
"Questa crisi ha fatto emergere molte persone valide e dotate, non voglio che Garcetti riponga troppa fiducia in me, sottovalutando il resto dello staff. È giovane e capace, voglio che valuti tutte le alternative. Voglio che metta in piedi una squadra capace di dare il massimo anche se uno o più singoli elementi vengono meno. Ci sono ottimi candidati alla vicepresidenza, come a tutte le altre cariche, Troy, per esempio, viene da una famiglia di industriali ed ha girato il mondo per trent'anni, conosce almeno una ventina di lingue e ne parla fluentemente almeno sei, sarebbe un ottimo Segretario di Stato, per non parlare di almeno una decina di attuali Governatori, che potrebbero diventare vicepresidenti idonei.", spiega in tono pacato.   
  
"Sembra che tu voglia quasi dimetterti, Elaine.", le fa notare dolcemente l'amica, mentre si alza e porta i piatti vicino al lavello. Resta volutamente lì, dandole le spalle. Sa di aver espresso un concetto delicato e vuole darle il tempo di rifletterci bene.   
  
Si rende conto che i processi mentali dell'amica sono quasi inconsci ancora, intuisce che una buona parte di queste nuove idee dipendono da ciò che sta succedendo tra loro. Sente che Elaine sta ancora cercando di capire cosa fare della sua vita e non vuole essere la responsabile di una decisione presa troppo repentinamente.   
  
La Barrish è spiazzata dalla sua conclusione, ma ammette a sé stessa che la reporter ha ragione, è proprio quello che sembra. Meravigliata da questa consapevolezza, si ammutolisce, pensierosa. Da dove viene quella nuova necessità di prendere le distanze dalla sua carriera? Proprio ora che i figli si sono sistemati e lei potrebbe dedicarvisi senza pensieri?   
  
Elaine si alza, avvicinandosi alla giovane, intenta a lavare le stoviglie. Le si affianca per occuparsi dei piatti da sciacquare. Non è mai stato pesante, il silenzio, tra di loro, ma adesso Elaine sente il bisogno di riempirlo con qualcos'altro di cui si è resa conto stasera più che mai.   
  
"Grazie.", le sussurra mentre le loro braccia impegnate nelle faccende si sfiorano. "Di cosa?", domanda la Berg, "Mi fai sentire... libera... forse io sono ancora poco consapevole di quello che stavo dicendo... tu no... eppure... mi spingi a ragionarci... anche se potrebbe rivoltartisi contro... lo apprezzo molto.", Susan lascia andare le ultime stoviglie, si asciuga le mani e porge lo strofinaccio alla donna. "Niente mi si può rivoltare contro, Elaine, se tu sei libera e stai bene.", le dice alzando lo sguardo verso i suoi occhi, "Sono io per prima che mi sento libera, con te. Che senso avrebbe se non ci sentissimo libere?", domanda infine. Elaine ha solo una risposta, "Nessuno.", esala in un sospiro, "Vieni qui.", la invita allargando le braccia e stringendola a sé.   
  
Chiude gli occhi e lascia che il suo corpo aderisca progressivamente a quello di Susan. Per la prima volta è attenta non solo alle sue emozioni, ma anche alle reazioni fisiche che il contatto con l'altra le provoca. Sente il calore del suo corpo a contatto con quello della giovane, conscia che solo due sottili strati di tessuto le impediscono di saggiare la sua pelle. Il desiderio di eliminare quella dolorosa barriera le fa quasi mancare il fiato, gentili braccia le si allacciano dietro la schiena e il caldo respiro sul suo collo le dà le vertigini. Non è più sicura di dove, in questo momento, potrebbe trovarsi il suo organo cardiaco, se lo sente in gola, battere furiosamente, ma ancora più prepotenti sono le brucianti pulsazioni che le arrivano dal basso ventre.   
  
 _Aroused with desire  
You put me in a trance  
A vision of fire  
I never had a chance_   
  
Si chiede quanto possa resistere a quella valanga emozionale simile ad una violenta scarica di adrenalina. La stringe ancora di più, come se volesse scomparirle dentro, trapassare quegli strati e perdersi in lei. Quanto sarebbe facile, in questo momento, affondare una mano nei suoi morbidi capelli e lasciare che le sue labbra si facciano strada dalla tempia sulla quale stanno riposando, giù fino alle sue morbide labbra, troppo facile testarne la tenerezza, il sapore... in un lampo di lucidità capisce che sta completamente perdendo la ragione.   
  
 _Arousing me now with a sense of desire_  
Possessing my soul till my body's on fire   
  
Susan diviene cosciente quasi subito che questo è un abbraccio diverso dagli altri. Sente che Elaine si sta mettendo alla prova, è incredibilmente difficile lasciarla fare senza reagire e abbandonarsi al desiderio, ma sa che la donna ne ha bisogno, sa che le servirà, percepisce le risposte del suo corpo e sa che sono le stesse sue. Per un secondo teme di non resistere alla tentazione di affondare dolcemente i denti sulla morbida pelle del suo collo e sentirne il gusto e la trama sulla lingua. Tutto questo comincia ad essere troppo, devono fermarsi prima che sia troppo tardi.   
  
"Elaine...", sussurra allontanando il viso dall'incavo del collo dell'altra. "Scusa", risponde la donna in tono affannato e meccanico, allontanando il viso dal suo, ma non abbastanza. Il palmo caldo della sua mano le si posa delicatamente sulla guancia, mentre la Barrish la guarda negli occhi come se si rivolgesse direttamente alla sua anima, forse, in cerca di quella sicurezza che ancora le manca.   
  
"Non hai nulla di che scusarti, è stato bellissimo...", la rassicura lei. L'altra sbuffa un sorriso mesto, "Non sono una persona che torna sui suoi passi, non voglio farti male.", prova a spiegare un concetto che neanche a lei è così chiaro. "Lo so.", risponde con serenità la reporter. "È solo il mio cervello che non è ancora pronto.", continua seccata dalla sua stessa ammissione. "Lo so.", conferma l'altra prendendole il viso tra le mani per tranquillizzarla e trasmetterle la sua serenità. Si sforza di fissarla negli occhi, nonostante l'altra continui ad alternare i suoi tra le sue labbra e il suo sguardo, pazienta fino a che Elaine finalmente riesce a concentrarsi alla stessa maniera, e capisce che è tutto passato, che entrambe hanno riguadagnato controllo di sé e 'sono salve'. "Va tutto bene... coraggio, finiamo qui e poi ti lascio scegliere il film!", la sprona allontanandosi gentilmente da lei.   
  
———————————————   
  
Il divano davanti alla TV è troppo grande per loro, stasera, e si ritrovano accoccolate l'una nelle braccia dell'altra, avvolte dalla calda coperta, a guardare e commentare distrattamente le immagini che passano davanti allo schermo. Il precedente momento di desiderio e passione è sostituto dalla tenerezza consapevole che tutto andrà bene a tempo debito.   
  
Quando la Barrish spegne la TV e la stanza piomba nella quasi totale oscurità, Susan non accenna neanche a muoversi di lì per andarsene a letto, ed Elaine accoglie con gioia la voglia di addormentarsi tenendola stretta a sé. Lascia che la giovane le nasconda il viso dentro il collo e le allaccia le mani dietro la schiena, posando una guancia sui suoi capelli, lascia che le loro gambe si intreccino sotto le coperte, lascia che i loro corpi si incastrino alla perfezione e le augura la buonanotte con un bacio tra la scura chioma, lasciandosi scuotere da un brivido nemmeno troppo inaspettato, quando le labbra dell'altra le sfiorano brevemente la linea marcata della mascella.   
  
———————————————   
  
"Mi hai lasciata dormire troppo.", l'ammonisce con la voce ancora rauca per la notte, mentre le bacia dolcemente la nuca. "Ma oggi è sabato!", si giustifica in tono frizzante la giovane voltandosi sorridente, mentre le posa un mirtillo tra le labbra aspettando che Elaine lo accetti. "Buongiorno.", le sorride il politico lasciandole un altro bacio sulla fronte. "Su, va' a sederti! La colazione è pronta!", la sprona l'altra dandole uno schiaffetto scherzoso sul sedere.   
  
"Ho una o due cose da fare stamattina, non so a che ore mi libererò.", la informa dispiaciuta, avevano deciso di passare l'intero weekend lontane da tutto e da tutti. "Hey cos'è quella faccia triste? Hai paura che scappi mentre sei via?", scherza la Berg notando il disappunto sul viso dell'altra. "Non ti dispiace?", le domanda sorpresa. "Elaine, so che rimanderesti se potessi. Certo che mi dispiace, ma so che tornerai appena possibile, proprio come tu sai che sarò qui ad aspettarti, giusto?", la rassicura arricciando gli angoli della bocca e strappando un sorriso anche a lei. "Saggia donna!", la canzona con un sonoro bacio sulla guancia, mentre si allontana per prepararsi.


	24. Capitolo 24 When Bitches Learn

Capitolo 24 When Bitches Learn   
  
Mentre percorre il corridoio che porta allo studio del giudice Nash, Elaine non può fare a meno di ricordare il patto di qualche mese fa.   
  
 _"Perché non mi hai detto che Garcetti ti ha offerto un paracadute d'oro e che quel paracadute sono io?", aveva domandato in quell'occasione, dopo che era venuta a sapere che il Presidente aveva usato la malattia di Corinne per offrire al giudice della Corte Suprema a ritirarsi a vita privata._  
  
"Non volevo darti delle false speranze. Una poltrona alla Corte Suprema, pensavo ci saresti saltata subito sopra.", si era giustificata Diane. "Non vedi che sta giocando a metterci l'una contro l'altra?, aveva ribattuto lei. "Certo che lo vedo! Ma scordati della politica per un momento e pensa... a tutto quello che potresti realizzare.", l'aveva incoraggiata.   
  
"Perché non parliamo di quello che potrei realizzare come presidente?", aveva proposto l'allieva. "Oh, quindi e' vero?", "Lo sto prendendo in considerazione, sì", aveva ammesso la Barrish. "Verresti emarginata… ti ricordi la tua ultima campagna elettorale? loro... ti hanno marchiata come una stronza ambiziosa… se non ti avessi conosciuta... ci avrei creduto.", le aveva fatto presente. "Vuoi un presidente che costringa un giudice come te a ritirarsi?", aveva replicato con decisione.   
  
"Questi ultimi due anni sono andati bene per te. Garcetti sarà anche un bastardo, ma ti ha dato carta bianca… lascia che il mondo veda il cuore di quella brillante ventiduenne che è entrata nella mia aula di giurisprudenza determinata a rendere questo Paese un posto migliore. Se sfidi il Presidente in carica, gli elettori vedranno nelle tue motivazioni solo l'egoismo. Lo so, non è giusto, ma l'ambizione appare più adatta agli uomini.", le aveva fatto notare il maestro.   
  
"Non m'importa di come appare. Lo faccio perché è giusto. L'ho imparato da te.", "Allora prendi il mio posto. E non per Garcetti. Elaine, fallo per me. La tua amica. Ti sto offrendo l'opportunità di passare il resto della tua vita a dire ai presidenti cosa possono e non possono fare."   
  
"Ti ricordi la mia prima controversia al tribunale fittizio?", le aveva domandato allora, "Ero l'unica matricola scelta da te… credevo di essere maledettamente brava… e poi tu hai iniziato a distruggere la mia tesi parola per parola! Ho sudato così tanto dalla vergogna che... ho creduto stessi per annegare!", le aveva ricordato con enfasi.   
  
"Sono stata più dura del solito con te… volevo che imparassi ad essere scrupolosa, coraggiosa e a non arrenderti.", le aveva spiegato il giudice. "È stata un'ottima lezione… l'anno dopo partecipammo di nuovo e battemmo Harvard e Yale. Diane… non voglio entrare alla Corte Suprema. Voglio candidarmi di nuovo alla Presidenza.", aveva dichiarato Elaine.   
  
"D'accordo, avvocato. Mi convinca che non si candida perché per lei è solo una competizione che non ha ancora vinto.", l'aveva sfidata l'anziana. "Questa volta è diverso, non posso tirarmi indietro perché è difficile, non posso tirarmi indietro perché farebbe incazzare qualcuno. Nel profondo sono convinta di cosa sia giusto e di quale sia la verità… E purtroppo tu non sei stata l'insegnante di Paul Garcetti... e lui non ha imparato ad essere scrupoloso, coraggioso... o a lottare per ciò in cui crede. È per questo che devo ricandidarmi. E sì, devo vincere. Tra due anni, quando sarò diventata Presidente… troverò qualcuno che ti sostituisca.", le aveva infine assicurato.   
  
"Tra due anni Corinne sarà morta… ti conviene vincere Elaine.", aveva concluso con faccia triste, preoccupata e dubbiosa il suo mentore.   
  
"Signora Segretario, mi sembrava di averti insegnato che non possiamo discutere di un caso di questo calibro ancora in corso...", l'ammonisce bonaria l'amica, prima di alzare il capo dai documenti che ha davanti. "Non sono qui per Collier, Diane.", si giustifica senza particolare enfasi.   
  
Il giudice della Corte Suprema la guarda per un attimo da sopra il bordo dei propri occhiali, colta di sorpresa dall'insolito tono della sua pupilla, poi se li toglie, si alza stancamente e la raggiunge per accoglierla all'interno dell'ampio salone.   
  
Osserva con attenzione Elaine muoversi con passo incerto fino al divano, dove la incoraggia a sedersi e le si accomoda davanti, aspettando pazientemente che si decida a parlare.   
  
Non ha la minima idea di come intavolare il discorso e si chiede perché mai ha deciso di rivolgersi a lei. "Hai presente Susan Berg?", esordisce, mentre a pronunciare il suo nome le si crea un improvviso vuoto allo stomaco.   
  
Il giudice fa una smorfia di delusione, "Elaine, quando sei venuta al funerale mi avevi detto che avevate sviluppato una sorta di buon legame! Che cos'ha combinato? Ti ha minacciata di nuovo con qualche notiziola da gossip?"   
  
Elaine si affretta a negare con un gesto muto del capo, sorridendo a quella ingenua accusa, e prima che se ne renda conto le parole le escono di bocca di getto, "Ho dei sentimenti per lei...", si blocca, sorpresa da sé stessa, i suoi occhi smarriti vagano senza una particolare meta nella stanza, "... profondi.", specifica, e improvvisamente Diane la vede assumere una postura più dignitosa.   
  
La osserva a lungo, mentre il politico seguita ad evitare il suo sguardo. Inconsciamente annuisce, studiandola ancora, "Lo vedo...", conferma senza tradire alcun sentimento, "Elaine...", la chiama esigendo il contatto visivo. "Perché ti sconvolge così, la cosa?", l'altra sbuffa, incredula a quella domanda, "Dove sono i tuoi valori sull'amore? Quelli che hai sempre sbandierato a difesa di tuo figlio? O delle persone come me e Corinne? Quelli per cui hai lottato al nostro fianco tutti questi anni?", insiste.   
  
"Non è la stessa cosa, Diane!", esclama in sua difesa, "Perché? Perché adesso è capitato sulla tua pelle?", l'altra scuote il capo con la sensazione di non essere compresa e fruga dentro sé stessa alla ricerca di un modo per spiegarsi. "Ma una donna? Perché proprio una donna?", domanda smarrita.   
  
L'anziana la guarda comprensiva, "Forse la domanda giusta sarebbe 'perché lei?'... sai a volte... l'amore è solo amore.", ragiona il suo mentore. "Sì ma... perché ora? Voglio dire... alla mia età? Non ho mai avuto indizi!", continua sempre più sconvolta.   
  
"Indizi su che cosa?", la sfida l'altra, "Oh andiamo, Diane, hai capito cosa intendo!", ribatte spazientita l'allieva. La vedova esala un profondo sospiro e si mette più comoda sulla poltrona.   
  
"Ti ho mai detto che Corinne era sposata, quando ci siamo conosciute?", domanda in tono calmo. Elaine prova dolore per lei. "No, non me lo avete mai raccontato.", conferma incuriosita.   
  
"Suo marito era un banchiere, era nipote di Amedeo Giannini, il fondatore della Bank of Italy di San Francisco...", racconta lei. "Io avevo quasi terminato la scuola di legge e mi occupavo pro-bono di piccole cause civili per uno studio legale che assisteva anche chi non poteva permettersi un avvocato privato. Lei si occupava di accogliere le persone che chiedevano supporto.", continua, consapevole di avere l'attenzione della sua interlocutrice. Sorride al bel ricordo, cercando di lasciare da parte il dolore della recente perdita.   
  
"Non è stato amore a prima vista e non ce lo siamo andate a cercare, è cresciuto pian piano, con il rispetto, il sostegno reciproco, i momenti che cominciammo a condividere si fecero sempre più vari e frequenti, e senza che ce ne rendessimo conto ad un certo punto ci ritrovammo... innamorate...", gli occhi le si inumidiscono e lei ricaccia indietro le lacrime con fatica.   
  
"Passò qualche anno, perché entrambe fossimo capaci di ammettere che cosa ci era capitato, ed accettarlo, se penso a tutto il tempo che ci siamo negate... alla sofferenza che ci siamo causate reciprocamente, cercando di far finta che non fosse successo niente...", ragiona scuotendo il capo con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.   
  
Quell'ultima riflessione fa breccia in Elaine. Si rende conto del senso delle parole del suo maestro, pensa a TJ, a quanto sia andata vicina a perderlo per ben due volte, e tutto improvvisamente assume il giusto senso. La vita è troppo breve.   
  
"È un sentimento mutuo?", domanda Diane, tornando a guardarla. Le vede formarsi un sorriso malinconico sul viso, mentre conferma con un monosillabo. "Lo pensi o lo sai?", insiste lei. Elaine finalmente la guarda negli occhi, "Lo sento...", specifica la Barrish.   
  
La Nash si sporge nuovamente verso di lei. "Sei disposta a buttarti alle spalle la tua intera carriera per lei?", la interroga infine. Il politico sbuffa, leggermente stizzita, "Dai già per scontato che si venga a sapere.", l'accusa. "Se hai intenzione di onorare l'offerta del Presidente, si verrà a sapere, Elaine, e sarai tu stessa a darne notizia, perché sei troppo onesta, sei sempre stata troppo onesta per la politica. E se vuoi ancora che Paul Garcetti governi per altri quattro anni, dovrai farti da parte per tempo."


	25. Capitolo 25 When Bitches Quit

  
Capitolo 25 When Bitches Quit 

Il dialogo con Diane Nash le chiarisce gli ultimi dubbi riguardo al suo futuro professionale. Un pensiero che specialmente negli ultimi giorni l'ha quasi ossessionata, ora capisce il perché. Incredibile come a volte, semplicemente cambiando prospettiva, un problema che sembra insolvibile si trasformi in qualcosa di incredibilmente facile da fronteggiare. 

Ha servito il paese, con impegno e convinzione, per più di vent'anni, prima accanto al marito e poi da sola, lo ha servito nel momento di crisi più profonda forse dai tempi della guerra in Vietnam. Sente di aver guidato il presidente nella completa consapevolezza dei suo ruolo. Sente di aver scelto con lui i migliori collaboratori che potessero sperare di trovare. 

Si volta verso Clark con sguardo affettuoso e un po' malinconico, consapevole che questa è l'ultima volta che il bel ragazzo è al suo servizio. "Tutto bene, Signora Segretario?", domanda lui, curioso di quell'attenzione. Lei sbuffa un sorriso, grata per la sua premura. "Tutto bene, Clark, grazie." 

——————————————— 

"Elaine, mi sembrava di averle ordinato di godersi il fine settimana in santa pace!", scherza l'uomo ancora claudicante, mentre si dirige alla propria poltrona. "Signor Presidente, mi sembrava che il nostro rapporto professionale avesse superato la fase degli ordini!", gli tiene testa la Barrish, strappandole una sonora risata. 

Subito dopo lo sguardo del Numero Uno cade sulle mani della donna e sulla busta color crema che vi è stretta. Una smorfia istintiva gli si dipinge sul volto, mentre porta la schiena all'indietro come per allontanarvisi. "Elaine...", esclama in tono grave scuotendo il capo. 

La Barrish fa un passo avanti e si siede senza aspettare l'invito del boss. "Signor Presidente, abbiamo messo insieme una squadra formidabile, quest'amministrazione ha ancora bisogno di lei, ma non ha necessariamente ancora bisogno di me.", annuncia in tono assertivo. "Elaine... la prego, credevo che ormai fossimo veramente arrivati ad un punto d'incontro! Lei mi ha insegnato a sedere su questa poltrona!", la supplica lui con convinzione. "Proprio perché siamo arrivati ad un punto d'incontro, sono qui adesso, Signore...", replica il Segretario, "Ho bisogno di ritirarmi a vita privata, per una questione personale, che non può essere rimandata, accantonata, e che non mi va di far coesistere con la mia carriera...", annuncia, "Sono onorata di averla sostenuta in questo periodo difficile, ma adesso sono profondamente convinta che la mia presenza non sia più necessaria.", conclude. "Sta bene, Elaine?", domanda preoccupato Garcetti. Lo sguardo della donna si addolcisce, commossa dalla sua preoccupazione. 

"Sto bene, Paul.", lo rassicura sorridendo, "In via confidenziale, le specifico che sono mossa da una ragione puramente egoistica e sentimentale. Ultimamente mi sono legata profondamente a qualcuno. Non sono pronta a condividere la mia relazione ricoprendo questa o qualsiasi altra carica governativa, cosa che moralmente mi sentirei obbligata a fare, se continuassi a lavorare. La ragione per cui mi sentirei obbligata a farlo è perché questo qualcuno è una donna. La ragione per cui non mi sento pronta a condividere tutto questo è perché non mi rispecchio in una etichetta che sarei costretta ad attaccarmi addosso, per rendere pubblica questa relazione. Io sono mossa da sentimenti e i sentimenti sono sempre stati una cosa privata, per me, lo sa bene, se pensa al Presidente Hammond.", esala un profondo respiro, prima di continuare, "Inoltre, rendere pubblica questa relazione, come esponente del Governo e come candidata alla vicepresidenza, mette lei, Signor Presidente, a rischio di non essere rieletto, ed è qualcosa che né io né lei vogliamo.", conclude rilassandosi all'improvviso. 

Garcetti la osserva annuendo pensieroso, assorbendo progressivamente il senso del suo monologo. Sospira sconfitto, prendendo la lettera che la donna le porge, la apre dandole una scorsa veloce. "Il suo ragionamento non fa una piega, Elaine, ma si lasci dire che io non avrei alcuna paura di tenerla al mio fianco, ne sarei orgoglioso, ma comprendo e rispetto il suo bisogno di privacy.", annuncia firmando le tre copie della lettera di dimissioni. Glie ne porge una, trattenendola brevemente per avere la sua attenzione. "Si trattenga solo un paio d'ore, mi ha dato ottimi consigli, in questi tre anni Elaine, mi permetta di discutere con lei le mie idee sulle cariche da assegnare."

 


	26. Capitolo 26 When Bitches Love

Capitolo 26 When Bitches Love   
  
  
"Signora Segretario, il Signor Presidente mi ha incaricato di riaccompagnarla.", l'autista le sorride con espressione malinconica. "Clark... adesso sono solo Elaine! Niente più Signora Segretario! Va bene?", scherza la donna, che ormai da tempo si è arresa a chiedergli di eliminare i titoli ufficiali. "Come vuole, Signora Barrish?", risponde in tono giocoso lui, scoppiando a ridere nel vederla alzare gli occhi al cielo. "Nemmeno per la nostra ultima corsa mi darai questa soddisfazione, ho capito!", ribatte osservandolo con affetto.   
  
"Vorrei che mi portassi allo zoo, per favore.", gli dice, appena si immettono sulla strada trafficata. "Certamente... Elaine!", risponde l'uomo in tono gioviale, strappandole un sorriso sorpreso. "Vede? Alla fine ha vinto lei!", afferma lui in tono rilassato sorridendo soddisfatto. "Sono stati una bella esperienza, questi tre anni di lavoro per lei, Signora. Grazie per la sua gentilezza e per la sua fiducia.", le dice distogliendo per un attimo gli occhi dalla strada. L'ex Segretario di Stato arriccia gli angoli della bocca all'insù, trattenendo una leggera commozione, "Grazie a te, Clark, non avrei potuto trovare nessuno migliore di te. Passa a prendere un caffè, ogni tanto, va bene?", lo invita lei, "Molto volentieri, Elaine.", risponde il ragazzo guardandola avviare una chiamata sul telefono.   
  
"Hey... Mi raggiungeresti allo zoo?", domanda Elaine in tono dolce. Clark sorride contento, "I nostri elefanti.", la sente rispondere dopo poco in tono ancora più tenero. Per il resto del tragitto i due rimangono in silenzio. Quando finalmente l'auto diplomatica accosta nella stradina interna più vicina al recinto dei pachidermi, la Barrish si trattiene un attimo, prima di scendere, osservando l'uomo con sguardo riconoscente e malinconico, "Grazie di tutto, Clark.", "È stato un piacere ed un onore, Elaine.", replica lui, "Aspetterò in auto finché la signorina Berg non arriva.", la informa in tono sicuro, notando la donna alzare un sopracciglio in segno di sorpresa, lui allarga un sorriso aperto, "La vita è una sola, Elaine, le auguro il meglio e sono felice per lei... per voi", afferma mantenendo il contatto visivo, "Avrei tanto piacere che la salutasse da parte mia.", aggiunge. La donna annuisce con un leggero imbarazzo, ma piacevolmente colpita dalla sua onesta cortesia e si allontana per un'ultima volta dal mezzo governativo.   
  
———————————————   
  
"È molto che aspetti?", le domanda Susan sedendolesi tanto vicina da far aderire un lato del suo corpo a quello della donna. Si guarda intorno, percependo qualcosa che stona e dopo qualche attimo d'indecisione si rende conto di ciò che non le torna, "Dove sono tutti?", domanda, riferendosi alle guardie che solitamente rimangono a debita distanza, ma sono sempre discretamente presenti. Elaine sorride seguitando ad osservare gli imponenti animali, "C'è solo Clark, è stato così gentile da aspettare che tu arrivassi.", risponde senza troppo sbilanciarsi, la giovane si guarda alle spalle e finalmente scorge l'auto scura, il giovane uomo all'interno alza una mano e sorride nella sua direzione, lei ricambia il saluto, leggermente perplessa, osservando con incredulità l'autista avviare il motore ed allontanarsi lentamente.   
  
Torna a guardare Elaine, notando il suo strano sorriso e finalmente le sale alle corde vocali la giusta domanda, "Che succede, Elaine?", lei sbuffa un sorriso pensieroso, le prende dolcemente la mano, intrecciando le dita con le sue. "Ti ricordi la prima volta che ci incontrammo qui?", le domanda guardandola con aria serena. "Certo che me ne ricordo.", risponde la giornalista in tono dolce, mentre stringe la presa. "Abbiamo avuto sempre conversazioni significative, davanti a loro.", scherza Susan indicando gli animali, "Già... sono degli ottimi testimoni, hanno memoria lunga anche loro.", conferma la donna in tono giocoso, strappandole una risata.   
  
"Questa tua risata particolare, Sue...", le fa notare la Barrish, "Dio...", prosegue scuotendo il capo con fare incredulo, "... è proprio qui che l'ho sentita per la prima volta...", le dice persa nel ricordo, "... l'ho adorata fin da subito...", confessa in tono dolce. Colta dalla tenerezza, la giovane solleva le loro mani unite, portandosele alle labbra e deposita con dolcezza un bacio sul dorso di quella di Elaine. Poi le riporta sul suo grembo, unendovi anche l'altra mano. Adesso sa perché non c'è nessuno lì con loro, "Hai lasciato, non è vero?", domanda con cautela. "Si, tesoro.", risponde l'ex politico dopo un sospiro di sollievo. "È tempo che pensi un po' a me, a quello che voglio per me, a quello che mi rende felice, voglio essere libera... voglio vivere...", spiega con tranquillità.   
  
La Berg non replica, prende a carezzarle la pelle della mano con il pollice. Una parte di lei osa sentirsi responsabile di quella decisione, non è sicura di come questo pensiero la faccia stare. Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio a godersi l'intima effusione, guardandosi intensamente senza alcun imbarazzo, un barrito del piccolo del branco le risveglia riportandole nel mondo reale, entrambe si voltano ad osservare la tenera scena di due esemplari adulti che giocano col cucciolo.   
  
"Meno male che è una femminuccia!", scherza Susan con un sorriso, facendola ridere di gusto. La giovane la osserva tornare seria di colpo, ha una luce diversa negli occhi, mentre le vede indugiare lo sguardo sulle sue labbra. "Andiamo a casa, Sue... subito."   
  
FINE


End file.
